<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to get a triad with two setters by Theblackie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369567">How to get a triad with two setters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackie/pseuds/Theblackie'>Theblackie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a mess, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip, Slow Burn, atsukagehina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>45,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackie/pseuds/Theblackie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's cheeks were burning as he felt Atsumu and Kageyama staring intensely at him<br/>"It doesn't have to be like this y'know?" He suddenly looked very confident.</p><p>"Huh?" Atsumu and Kageyama asked at the same time.</p><p>"Well... you know... i have two hands" Shouyou smiled and extended his arms.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.</p><p>In which Atsumu and Kageyama start arguing about Hinata and he accidentally proposes a polyamorous relationship to them.  For the record... they were kinda reluctant about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>337</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Going for what now?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey there!</p><p>I have to say, Every time i look for fanfics of these three, i only find lots and lots of angst :c<br/>so i decided to write a story about AtsuKageHina getting together for everyone who likes this OT3 out there! (me included ;;;)</p><p>I really hope you like it &lt;33</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu didn't think twice before opening the locker room door. Of course he wouldn't do it, overall because <em>it is a locker room,</em> a room specifically <em>meant for people to change clothes and change clothes only.</em> So you can imagine his face when he entered and found Hinata and Kageyama just about to kiss and probably make out afterwards.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun?!" he exclaimed in awe and confusion.</p><p>Kageyama growled loudly and visibly pissed off while Hinata turned red (redder?) from embarrassment and shouted "Atsumu-san!" in response. </p><p>"I... wow" was the only thing that came out of Atsumu's mouth. He wasn't going to lie, he knew those two had something going on for a while now, in terms of pure chemistry that is, but you know what?<em> That wasn't going to stop him! He had a goddamn lot of chemistry with Hinata too! </em>And Kageyama couldn't do anything about that.</p><p>"Why" Kageyama started "Of all times! Why now, huh?!".</p><p>"Why of all times you had to make a move when i was going to change clothes? I don't know Tobio-kun".</p><p>"You're doing this on purpose!"</p><p>"Wha--?! How on earth was i supposed to know you were planning on doing something like this in our gym locker room?!"</p><p>"Well you like him too, don't you?!" Kageyama took a step forward and pointed at Hinata "Of course you'd try to interrupt us".</p><p>"What?" Hinata asked "Is that tru--?"</p><p>"Not now, dumbass!"</p><p>"Let shouyou-kun talk!"</p><p>"Why? Isn't it obvious? Hinata likes me, not you" well, Kageyama had a point there. Hinata wouldn't have been about to kiss him if he didn't like him.</p><p>It's just that... the past few months Hinata had been sending Atsumu so many mixed signals he wasn't sure whether he liked him or not.</p><p>"So?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Miya-san, get out please".</p><p>"Why don't you get out? You can continue what you were doing with Shouyou-kun somewhere else, and i can't change clothes anywhere ya'know?"</p><p>"...Y'know what--?"</p><p>"Shut up you two!" They heard and turned to look at Hinata "i-i mean... well um... could you shut up?".</p><p>"What's the matter Shouyo-kun?" Atsumu asked while trying to get close to Hinata.</p><p>"Don't" Kageyama stopped him.</p><p>"Kageyama" Hinata frowned.</p><p>"... Okay fine".</p><p>"What were you going to say Shouyou-kun?".</p><p>"I.. er... it..." Hinata's cheeks were burning as he felt Atsumu and Kageyama staring intensely at him "It doesn't have to be like this y'know?" He suddenly looked very confident.</p><p>"Huh?" Atsumu and Kageyama asked at the same time.</p><p>"Well... you know... i have two hands" Shouyou smiled and extended his arms.</p><p>Both setters froze.</p><p>"... No way" Tobio said.</p><p>"No fucking way" Atsumu followed. That escalated quickly.</p><p>"Are you suggesting that... Me and you and him..." Tobio trailed off and shook his head in denial "Are you brain dead you Dumbass?!".</p><p>"Did Tobio-kun hit you in the head with one of his serves?"</p><p>Hinata remained silent, his expression didn't change.</p><p>"Wait a minute, Hinata you... you're serious about this?"</p><p>"Why not?" Hinata said, ignoring both claims "i mean, you both like me... i kinda like you both".</p><p>"You do?!" Kageyama and Atsumu asked at the same time. Kageyama was beyond confused... Atsumu was smiling because that meant Hinata liked him back.</p><p>"Well... I don't want to be with Miya-san" Tobio crossed his arms and looked down.</p><p>"And i don't want to be with you, Tobio-kun".</p><p>"Huh?" Shouyou put his hands on his hips "It's your choice Kageyama" Atsumu was about to laugh when Hinata said "that goes for you too Atsumu-san".</p><p>There was silence for a minute.</p><p>"So... yeah" Hinata walked towards the locker room door "i'll be outside the gym in case you wanna talk about this".</p><p>He left.</p><hr/><p>
  <b> <em>'You did WHAT now?!'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'I don't know! I was in the locker room with Kageyama (we were finally going to kiss) and then Atsumu-san showed up and everything kinda went to shit, so i just went all like "heeeey i have two hands~" like an idiot and fled the moment after!'</em> </b>
</p><p>Hinata kept his eyes glued to his phone, waiting for an answer to appear on his screen as he walked to the gym entrance.</p><p>
  <b> <em>'... So you basically said you wanted a polyamorous relationship?'</em> </b>
</p><p>Hinata stopped for a second when the realization hit him. Shit...</p><p>
  <b> <em>'... I guess i did? I mean, at least it sounded like i knew what i was doing at the time'.</em> </b>
</p><p>Which is exactly the reason he had to hurry up and disappear as soon as possible before one of the setters caught up to him.</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Holy crap Shouyou, that was savage'.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Kenma!'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Okay sorry, i just didn't expect that from you. You never fail to surprise me lol'.</em> </b>
</p><p>Yeah, Hinata got that a lot. He sighed in relief as he reached for the door and got out of the gym. He sat on the floor and thought about the weight of the words he said earlier.</p><p>
  <b> <em>'... Is that wrong tho?'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'What, a polyamorous relationship? Nah,  i don't think so, you just feel bad about it cause you think it's somewhat like infidelity, am i correct?'</em> </b>
</p><p>Hinata gulped after reading the text message, Kenma was totally right about that. </p><p><b> <em>'</em> </b> <b> <em>... I just didn't want any of them to be sad'.</em> </b></p><p>
  <b> <em>'But you do like them both right?'</em> </b>
</p><p>There was no need to wonder why Hinata liked Kageyama, they'd known each other since they were 16! They'd gone through a lot of things together... and Hinata had to admit it, he was incredibly slow and bad at recognizing his own feelings back then, so it took him by surprise when Kenma (of course it had to be Kenma) asked him how he was doing with keeping a 'long-distance relationship' and he didn't know what he was talking about.</p><p>...They. Were. Twenty. At the time, and after a long (and confusing) conversation that started with Kenma telling Hinata he thought he was dating Kageyama, he realized why he felt so weird around the setter for <em>years</em>... pretty awkward if you ask him.</p><p>Now, if he thought about Atsumu... he couldn't deny he was curious about him with this 'one day i'm gonna set for you' stuff, and the fact that he was black jackals' setter was a<em> very convenient </em>coincidence (Atsumu says it's fate though).</p><p>He wasn't going to lie... Atsumu seemed like a serious person, someone who kept his cool at all times, but in reality... he was chaotic and different from Kageyama in many ways, for example...  he teased him a lot, he was very clingy with him, he often complimented him and... he got pissed off over a lot of stuff... but in a very funny way.</p><p>Hinata has the vague feeling he'd be lost in life if it wasn't for Kenma, who told him that Atsumu was actually flirting with him, and he was shocked after hearing that... but as time passed, he realized he didn't actually mind it, overall because playing volleyball with him was fun and it felt good. Atsumu as a setter was great and always willing to try whatever Hinata came up with at last second in practice matches, even after they started playing for the Japan national team. He laughed a lot with him... and... his smile after scoring was very pretty. Five stars, would definitely recommend.</p><p>Oh shit...</p><p>
  <b> <em>'... I'm scared to actually tell'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'Shouyou, you have no idea what you might be walking into, do you?'</b> </em>
</p><p>The only thing Hinata knew about polyamory was that it had something to do with liking more than one person, and the idea didn't sound exactly right morally speaking... at least for him. </p><p>
  <b> <em>'...Could you help me?'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Sure, i'll see what i can find'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Thanks Kenma'</em> </b>
</p><p>Hinata smiled and raised his head, but regretted it after seeing Kageyama, he was looking for him... that was fast.</p><p><em><b>'Oh shit oh shit oh shit' </b></em>He wrote and sent to Kenma in desperation.</p><p><em> <b>'</b> </em> <em> <b>What</b> </em> <em> <b>?"</b> </em></p><p><em> <b>'</b> </em> <b> <em>Kageyama is at the entrance i gotta go</em> </b> <em> <b>'.</b> </em></p><p>'<b><em>Good luck i guess</em></b><em><b>'.</b></em></p><p>'<em><b>Thanks'.</b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>'...Tell me everything later, you know i'm interested'.</b> </em>
</p><p>"Hey, dumbass" he heard and started panicking as he put his phone back in his jacket pocket.</p><p>"Kageyama?" He already knew it was Kageyama, why was he even asking?! Damn, he was too scared for this.</p><p>They looked at each other. Hinata was sitting on the floor, so he was looking up, which felt even more intimidating. He calmed down a bit after Tobio sat next to him.</p><p>"So..."</p><p>"So...?"</p><p>"I... i thought about it" Kageyama said.</p><p>"You did?" Hinata gasped.</p><p>"I thought about it and... what you said... that means you also like Miya-san, right? Like... you like-like him?"</p><p>"Not... not more than i like you" Hinata said "Okay?"</p><p>Oh no, he looked mad, or was he sad? Argh, why was Kageyama so terrible at facial expressions?!</p><p>"Hinata, am i...?" Kageyama trailed off for a second "I just..."</p><p>"... Why do you have to like someone besides me?" Tobio's face was terribly scary, he was frowning, but he wasn't looking at Hinata, he was biting his lower lip too... maybe holding back some tears? Ugh... Hinata needed some help to decipher here.</p><p>"Am i not...? Ugh... Hinata, am i not enough?"</p><p>... Oh shit, he DID fuck up, big time.</p><p>"What?!" Hinata exclaimed "Yes! I-i mean no! I mean-- argh!!" Those damn questions had no right answer! Anything you say ends up sounding terrible!</p><p>"Kageyama listen" Hinata cupped Tobio's cheek carefully and looked at him in the eye "back at the locker room, remember what i said?".</p><p>Kageyama nodded slowly.</p><p>"I meant it, every word" Hinata said. The situation was way too serious, this was nothing like Kageyama "You--! You have no idea how happy i got when you said you liked me" he smiled at the memory.</p><p>"My heart went all like 'Boom!' and i... i felt a lot butterflies in my stomach".</p><p>"...Good" Tobio didn't look very happy, but his red cheeks betrayed him so that was something, right?</p><p>"...We met nine years ago" Hinata was SO going to regret what he was about to say "and i've liked you for so long i can't even tell when it started".</p><p>Kageyama smiled for a second, but went back to frowning quickly "but then you joined the black jackals... with Miya-san".</p><p>"Kageyama, my point is..." Hinata's heart was about to get out of his chest, he was definitely going to die from cardiac arrest "that the fact i kinda like Atsumu-san... doesn't mean i like you any less".</p><p>"Hinata i--"</p><p>"You <b><em>are</em></b> enough Kageyama... more than enough actually".</p><p>"Then why did you say that?... y'know... about... oh you know what i'm talking about".</p><p>"Because... i wanted to see how it turned out" not that he was lying. Hinata was really curious about that, but wasn't it selfish? It would be a double-win, but only for him so... yeah, he kind of was a shitty person.</p><p>"I know it sounds terrible but um... " damn, he didn't know what to say "Well..."-</p><p>Kageyama looked down and stayed silent, still frowning. He sighed and said "You're such a dumbass".</p><p>"...Harsh but fair" Shouyou answered, he looked down too.</p><p>"You know i don't like to share but... i can try... i guess".</p><p>"Wait really?!" Hinata could feel his cheeks getting red and a warm feeling invading his chest. He raised his head and looked at Tobio, who just nodded in response.</p><p>"...Hey".</p><p>"Hm?".</p><p>Kageyama felt Hinata grabbing him by his shoulders and pulling him closer, he didn't even have time to process what was happening before he met the other's gaze. He blinked once, then twice, and then couldn't stop staring at his eyes, he had nothing else in mind, everything was just... quiet, like time had stopped.   </p><p>They both remained silent as they slowly shortened the distance between them, closing their eyes as soon as they felt each other's breath. Hinata moved one of his shaky hands toward Kageyama's cheek and cupped it gently, he leaned into the touch and the second after, their lips met.</p><p>Hinata felt like a thousand butterflies were fluttering in his stomach, his heart was racing at the thought that he and Kageyama were finally kissing, and even though none of them had much experience, it felt just right.</p><p>Kageyama was surprised at how soft and wet Hinata's lips felt as he pressed harder into them and moved slowly, overwhelmed by the heat rising in his body.</p><p>They separated after a few seconds and stared at each other with stars in their eyes. It was an awkward kiss... but nice... and tender, because there was meaning behind it.</p><p>"Are... are you sure you're okay with this?" Hinata asked and Kageyama knew what he was talking about... hell, to think he had forgotten about that for a second.</p><p>"... I'll make you like me more than you like Miya-san" he answered with determination.</p><p>Hinata chuckled and leaned in to kiss Kageyama one more time, their lips were barely brushing when they heard someone saying...</p><p>"Well, ouch" Kageyama and Hinata frowned and separated... to be fair, at least they DID kiss this time.</p><p>"Do you mind?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"We were kind of... having a moment here, Atsumu-san".</p><p>"Oh believe me" Atsumu said with a grin "i know" he walked toward them and sat on the other spot next to Hinata.</p><p>"I reckon you were talking about earlier in the locker room?".</p><p>"...Yes, yes we were" Hinata turned to look at Atsumu but he noticed him drifting his gaze. He wasn't grinning anymore, meaning he was totally serious about the subject, maybe even anxious.</p><p>"And...?" Atsumu was startled for a second when Hinata reached for his hand to reassure him.</p><p>"It's okay" he heard and looked back at Hinata just to find he was smiling brightly at him, no signs of pity.  </p><p>"Wait... are you saying that Tobio-kun actually agreed to--".</p><p>"Don't push it" Kageyama interrupted.</p><p>Atsumu suppressed a growl and focused on the bright side: technically... he was dating Shouyou, and he wouldn't let Tobio ruin his happiness like that because holy fuck he was dating Shouyou! Tobio could get lost if he wanted to and-- has he mentioned he's dating Shouyou now?</p><p>He didn't bother hiding his smile and as he leaned on Hinata's shoulder, he asked:</p><p>"May i kiss you now?".</p><p>"No" Kageyama answered immediately.</p><p>"Hey, i wasn't asking you! Besides, aren't you being unfair? You already kissed twice"</p><p>"You ruined the second time so it doesn't count!"</p><p>"We'll see about that"</p><p>"No don't--!"</p><p>Hinata just kept quiet while the two setters argued, not knowing how to handle the situation at the moment. To be honest... he kind of wanted to kiss Atsumu too, but the time wasn't right and he knew it.</p><p>For now, he'd just stay there, trying to figure out how to make this work.</p><p>Man... this was going to be difficult.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yes, no, maybe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"So..." Hinata spoke as he walked around his apartment living room (yes he has an apartment!).</p><p>"Right now our relationship fits in the 'vee' category, but i'd actually like us to be a triad y'know..? Eventually...? If possible...?".</p><p>Hinata smiled nervously before doing a facepalm and burying his face in his hands "I suck at this".</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm actually trying to update this as soon as i can because i don't want to forget all the ideas i have for this fanfic ;;; so updates might be kind of inconsistent ;;;</p><p>Hope you enjoy the story though ;^) &lt;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Hinata noticed when he woke up in the morning was a message that Kenma sent him.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'So how did it go?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Ah yes... the only thing he didn't want to think of in the morning... better sooner than later right?</p>
<p>He sighed and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision before typing.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'They said yes and i'm legit scared'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Hold it, when you say 'they' you mean both of them? Like, Atsumu AND Kageyama?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Yes'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Shouyo wth'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hinata laughed because those were his thoughts as well.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Ikr? I didn't expect that to go so smoothly, that's why i'm scared'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'...You still need help?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Asap'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>As Kenma guessed yesterday, Hinata knew little to nothing about polyamory, and considering he was the one who came up with that brilliant idea<em>without</em><em>even</em><em>knowing</em><em>, </em>and that both Atsumu and Kageyama agreed to it, he knew he'd have to be the one explaining whatever was going to happen between them now.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Okay, this is what i found yesterday'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Hinata got more and more anxious as the word 'typing' remained in the chat, just what was he getting into? It felt like he was waiting for some sort of contract.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Polyamory isn't just about sex, it's about being open to intimate stuff with more than one person, you'd be surprised at how many types of polyamorous relationships exist (i insist Shouyou you're a savage). Anyways, i found two types that match your case better'.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Wait,  t h e r e   a r e   t y p e s ?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Lol yeah, the first one is 'Vee', it's between three people, but one of them is dating the other two with consent, the other two aren't romantically involved.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Was there really something more specific to describe the situation than what Hinata just read? That 'Vee' thing was literally his, Kageyama, and Atsumu's current relationship in a nutshell! Hinata wondered if he still had that 'I'm in this picture and i don't like it' meme, because the definition didn't make him feel any good.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Um, what about the other one?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'I didn't consider it at first tbh, but you said things went pretty well yesterday so you might have a chance(?) idk. The other type is a 'triad', there's three people as well but the difference is that all of them are romantically involved'.</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>... Holy shit...</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Wait why do i like the second one better?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Read five messages above'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'K e n m a   i s t g'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Okay okay sorry... wanna know what else i found?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'... Yes'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So..." Hinata spoke as he walked around his apartment living room (yes he has an apartment!).</p>
<p>"Right now our relationship fits in the 'vee' category, but i'd actually like us to be a triad y'know..? Eventually...? If possible...?".</p>
<p>Hinata smiled nervously before doing a facepalm and burying his face in his hands "I suck at this".</p>
<p>What kind of explanation was that? He was shaking and sweating bullets even though he was just trying to practice what to say! If he was lucky, none of them would be able to come for whatever reason and-- Oh great...</p>
<p>Someone was knocking at his door... nevermind.</p>
<p>"Breathe Shouyou... breathe" he said to himself as he walked to the entrance.</p>
<p>Everything is going to be okay, he just has to relax.</p>
<p>"Hey~" he heard as soon as he opened the door.</p>
<p>"Oh my god Atsumu-san" Shouyou laughed at the sight of Atsumu leaning on his door frame and winking at him.</p>
<p>Ah... Hinata's face was getting red already.</p>
<p>"How's my favorite wing spiker?" Hinata was dying inside but aside from that--</p>
<p>"F-fine, thank you" He smiled shyly at Atsumu and he swore he saw him blushing for a second "Come in!".</p>
<p>"Sure".</p>
<p>"Kageyama should be here soon".</p>
<p>"Wait he's coming too?" Oh crap.</p>
<p>"Yeah! Um... sorry i didn't tell you right away" Hinata giggled nervously and wondered how in the hell he forgot about such an important detail.</p>
<p>"Kageyama doesn't know you're here either".</p>
<p>"Sounds fair" Atsumu sat on the sofa "How do ya' think he'll react?"</p>
<p>"I'm actually wondering how both of you will react Atsumu-san" Hinata giggled.</p>
<p>"What do you mean? You already saw my reaction" Atsumu made finger guns at him "I'm totally cool with it".</p>
<p>Whoop, someone was knocking at his door again. <em>Marvelous</em>.</p>
<p>"Speak of the devil" Atsumu said.</p>
<p>"Uh, yeah... can you wait here for a sec while i get the door please?".</p>
<p>"You got it".</p>
<p>Hinata was going to have a heart attack now, he could barely remember how to move like a normal human being... He sighed... to think it had been so long since his stomach hurt from nerves.</p>
<p>"Hi" Kageyama said when Hinata opened the door.</p>
<p>...forget about <em>his</em> nerves, he'd have to add another loss to his endless competitions with Kageyama because Holy shit <em>was he something else</em>. His body was even more stiff than Shouyou's!</p>
<p>"Your face is scary" Hinata said, smiling.</p>
<p>"Shut up dumbass!" Kageyama frowned "You're blocking the way" of course he was going to come up with something like that.</p>
<p>"Okay okay, just come in already" he moved and waited for Kageyama to enter, closed the door and followed him to the living room "Here we go" he muttered to himself.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?!" Kageyama asked aggressively.</p>
<p>"What are YOU doing here?!" Atsumu reacted just as aggressively while pointing at Kageyama.</p>
<p>"Hinata wanted me to come".</p>
<p>"Well Shouyou-kun wanted me to come too!"</p>
<p>...Yup! They're both chaotic together... not that he didn't like it.</p>
<p>"I thought you were 'cool' with this?" Hinata said and laughed as he saw Atsumu's face slowly getting red from embarrassment.</p>
<p>"W-Well i'm--"</p>
<p>"No worries" Hinata walked to his sofa and patted Atsumu's shoulder before sitting next to him "Hey Bakageyama, come sit with us!".</p>
<p>"Don't call me that!" Tobio exclaimed before actually going to sit with <em>(Hinata)</em> them.</p>
<p>Now that they were all there together, Hinata took a deep breath to calm himself down, it seems like his time has come. He never thought he'd be giving someone <em>'the talk'</em>... let alone<em> that</em> kind of talk.</p>
<p>"Well... i um... i think it's obvious that you're wondering why i called you both here" <em>great frickin start </em>"Aaand... i kinda wanted to talk about 'us'".</p>
<p>"Us?" Atsumu asked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'us'?" Kageyama followed.</p>
<p>"That's exactly my point!" he exclaimed "None of us know what we are right now, so we're going to discuss it".</p>
<p>"Explain" Kageyama said.</p>
<p>"Well, technically..." this was the moment of truth, he couldn't mess up, specially with Tobio since he was just as dense as him about this stuff "The three of us are in a relationship".</p>
<p>"And... and like in any relationship!" <em>not that he knew a lot about that  </em>"We need communication, and trust... and respect, and..." would it look bad if he pulled out his phone and re-read Kenma's messages? Yes, sadly it would, so he had to remember what came next by himself, pronto.</p>
<p> "Consent!" yes! That was it! "So... um, i was thinking of making a list?" Hinata giggled nervously.</p>
<p>"What does a list have to do with us?" Tobio asked</p>
<p>"Same here" Atsumu said.</p>
<p>"I think a list would come in handy " suddenly, for some reason, forming coherent sentences was getting very hard "If we made one, it'd help us a lot with the communication and consent part, don't you think so?".</p>
<p>"Ah, i get ya'! That way we can know what we want and vice versa" Atsumu said "Shouyou-kun, that's a great idea!".</p>
<p>"Thanks"<em> thanks to Kenma</em>.</p>
<p>"So, how do we do it?" Kageyama asked.</p>
<p>"See this paper sheet?" Hinata pointed to said sheet on his table "We will divide it in three categories. Yes, no, and maybe" Hinata was begging for his memory not to fail him in this one.</p>
<p>"Then, i'll mention different things and you'll tell me if you agree or not, okay?"</p>
<p>Kageyama and Atsumu nodded.</p>
<p>"Remember that these things apply to the three of us, okay?" they nodded once more "Great, so... the first one is... um-- 'boyfriend/partner status'" Man, that sounds very cold.</p>
<p>"Yes" Kageyama and Atsumu said at the same time.</p>
<p>Hinata laughed "Just to be sure" and to show off that he actually understood this "you guys know that if you say 'yes', it means that.. " Hinata pointed at Kageyama and said "You're my boyfriend" before turning to Atsumu to say "And you're my boyfriend as well?".</p>
<p>Both setters looked at each other and frowned. Hinata could tell they were reconsidering their decision, he sort of felt relief when they nodded and agreed anyway.</p>
<p>"So it's a yes then" Hinata smiled while writing in the list.</p>
<p>"Hey, let me see that" Kageyama said, trying to snatch the paper sheet from him.</p>
<p>"Not so fast!" Hinata didn't let him take the list at first, but then he handed it "Just ask, idiot".</p>
<p>Kageyama growled before taking the list and reading it, next thing he knew, he was frowning and clenching his fist.</p>
<p>"What? What's the next one Tobio-kun?"</p>
<p>"... Cuddling/Snuggling" Atsumu growled and clenched his fist too.</p>
<p>It was obvious. They both wanted to do that, but none of them wanted the other one to do the same with Shouyou.</p>
<p>"You don't have to if you don't want to" Hinata said.</p>
<p>"Ugh... i... i want to" Tobio said.</p>
<p>"Really?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Whatever...".</p>
<p>"Well, i say yes too" Atsumu said, apparently, with pain.</p>
<p>"Okay!" damn, this was fun "Kageyama can you write it on the list?".</p>
<p>"Sure".</p>
<p>"What's next?".</p>
<p>"...Kissing, we can discuss where though".</p>
<p>"What's the first option?" Atsumu asked.</p>
<p>Hinata leaned on Kageyama to read the list "Kiss on the cheek. Huh, i say yes, what about you guys?".</p>
<p>"I can take it... but i don't know about Tobio-kun".</p>
<p>"You--! I-i can take it too Miya-san".</p>
<p>"Oh really?"</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Kageyama frowned and wrote 'yes' next to the option. Atsumu frowned too.</p>
<p>"Next one says... kiss on the forehead" Hinata read.</p>
<p>"No problem with that one either".</p>
<p>"Kageyama you're alright with this one?" Kageyama nodded as he wrote.</p>
<p>"Hm... " Shouyou was waiting for this one "kiss on the lips?"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare saying no to this one Tobio-kun!" Atsumu jumped in his spot instantly and pointed at Kageyama.</p>
<p>Kageyama looked at him, got closer and said "No" with a grin.</p>
<p>"C'mon! Ya' can't be like this! It's unfair! That's what it is! Right Shouyou-kun?!".</p>
<p>"Well, it is kind of unfair since i've already kissed you there Kageyama" Shouyou said.</p>
<p>"Ha! Take that!".</p>
<p>Tobio crossed his arms "Miya-san, i'm sure you know that i'd also be allowed to kiss Hinata there whenever i want to".</p>
<p>"Oh yeah...<em> that</em>".</p>
<p>"It'd be fine by me, just saying".</p>
<p>"Well of course it'd be fine by you Shouyou-kun, you wouldn't be jealous".</p>
<p>"I don't think i'm a jealous person" Hinata said.</p>
<p>"Really? Okay then, if i do this" Atsumu reached for Kageyama's hand but he pushed him away.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?!"</p>
<p>"play along!" Atsumu grabbed Kageyama's hand anyway "if i do this, does it make you jealous?"</p>
<p>"Nope!".</p>
<p>"What about this?" Atsumu stood up and walked towards Kageyama before hugging him. He tried to make it look as clingy as possible but both his and Kageyama's expressions didn't help... it was funny though.</p>
<p>"Not jealous at all!"</p>
<p>"And what if i kissed him?"</p>
<p>"Ew".</p>
<p>"Ya' better watch whatcha sayin' Tobio-kun!" Ah yes, the accent.</p>
<p>"I don't feel jealous Atsumu-san" Hinata laughed. He actually kinda liked the idea but they didn't need to know that... yet "both of you can kiss too".</p>
<p>"No way" Atsumu said, pushing Tobio away.</p>
<p>"Same".</p>
<p>"Well then, is it a 'yes', a 'no', or a 'maybe'?" Hinata asked.</p>
<p>"Oh damn... make it a yes" Atsumu said, frowning.</p>
<p>"Kageyama...?"</p>
<p>"... Okay fine".</p>
<p>"Aw~ i want to kiss you too" Hinata said and smiled at Kageyama, who grinned at Atsumu.</p>
<p>"Just read the next one already Tobio-kun".</p>
<p>"Uh--".</p>
<p>"It says... kiss on... oh" Hinata saw Kageyama's cheeks turning red... shit, how can someone be so scary yet so cute at the same time? "Kiss on the neck".</p>
<p>"Hm... maybe? But not right now?" Hinata said, he wasn't really sure about that one... yeah he was twenty four and all already, but that didn't mean he was ready for that... c'mon! He was slow for everything! It took him years to notice that he liked Kageyama!</p>
<p>"I say no" Kageyama said.</p>
<p>"I mean-- i want to, but okay, let's not" Atsumu said.</p>
<p>Kageyama wrote on the list while Hinata read the other options.</p>
<p>"Oh--um... sleeping together" his cheeks started burning, what did he just say about a kiss in the neck?! When did the list escalate like this? "No sex implied though".</p>
<p>"No".</p>
<p>"Nah".</p>
<p>"Nope..! Good to know we all agree in this one" too soon, it way too soon for that "I think we can omit everything related to sex for now, right?" Hinata sighed in relief after both Kageyama and Atsumu nodded aggressively.</p>
<p>"Great... so the next one skipping all the sex stuff says... staying overnight! I actually thought a lot about this one".<br/></p>
<p>"Is that so Shouyou-kun?" <br/><br/>"Yes! I think that spending time with each other will help us get used to this" Hinata smiled excited. </p>
<p>"... Tobio-kun why haven't cha put 'yes' on that list already?" It goes without saying, Kageyama and Atsumu couldn't say no to that smile.</p>
<p>"I'm on it Miya-san".</p>
<p>Atsumu tried to lean over to see the paper sheet "Are we done with this?".</p>
<p>Hinata leaned as well "Seems like it? I mean, there's a lot of things we're skipping besides the 'sex options', but i think we're fine with just filling the basics for now since we're just starting".</p>
<p>"I agree, this is boring".</p>
<p>"Kageyama shut up".</p>
<p>"Yeah Tobio-kun, shut up" Atsumu crossed his arms "So what now?" </p>
<p>"I don't know... wanna have lunch together? It's like, two p.m and i'm kind of hungry".</p>
<p>"Sounds like a plan".</p>
<p>"I'd like that" Kageyama said and left the list on the table.</p>
<p>Shouyou got up from the sofa and offered his hands to Kageyama and Atsumu with a smile. Each of them grabbed one of Hinata's hands and got up as well.</p>
<p>"Let's go then!" he said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Man, this fanfic be really getting me out of my comfort zone ;;; <br/>I've never written something like this, and i've been investigating a lot about polyamory to make the "development" feel as "natural" as possible ;;;</p><p>Anyways, i hope you liked the second chapter!! Comments and kudos are really appreciated by my heart &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "Bonding"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"... Remember when Shouyou-kun sucked at receives?".</p><p>"Duh" he was a whole year lecturing him about that.</p><p>"He was so cute back then, so full of flukes and yet so awesome" Atsumu smiled fondly "I must admit Tobio-kun... i was kinda jealous he was on yer team".</p><p>Kageyama crossed his arms and looked at Atsumu with a frown. Too bad for him, he saw Hinata first, besides...</p><p>"Was cute?".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hinata was sitting on a bench, looking at Atsumu and Kageyama at the distance. It was a normal day of practice at the gym... well, at least it was until he noticed what the two of them were doing.</p><p>"Say Yaku-san..." he turned to look at the libero sitting next to him "Why are Kageyama and Atsumu-san practicing receives of all things?".</p><p>"I mean... they could use some practice you know?" Yaku answered "Not that i have anything to do with it tho--"</p><p>"Atsumu said Yaku-san is like Gordon Ramsay, but<em> volleyball</em>--" Hoshiumi, who was sitting at the other spot next to Hinata, interrupted "And then told him to relAX--!"he covered his mouth to stop himself from bursting into laughter. </p><p>Hinata <em>had</em> to do the same because he couldn't deny that Atsumu was kind of right about it, based on the memes Kenma showed him of course. He did find Gordon Ramsay funny back then.</p><p>"Dammit Hoshiumi!" Yaku shouted "For the record, i didn't suggest Atsumu and Tobio to practice receives until<em> after </em>he said that".</p><p>"But you said they sucked at it <em>before </em>he said that".</p><p>"Am i wrong though?".</p><p>"They're <em>setters</em> Yaku-san, they'd only receive the ball in the worst cases" Hinata said and chuckled "you know that very well" Yaku nodded in response to that, he was still frowning though.</p><p>"Here's the funny part" Hoshiumi started "For them it was practice... or a kick from Yaku-san".</p><p>"How--? How did it get to that?".</p><p>"Atsumu has this amazing ability of always finding a way to get on people's nerves" Sakusa said as he approached on his way to the locker room "It's like he opens his mouth and someone gets mad, have you noticed?".</p><p>"I even told him he should know better than to make that kind of jokes" Hoshiumi supressed a laugh, patted Hinata's shoulder, and looked at him in the eye "you really should've seen it".</p><p>"Yeah i know about Atsumu-san" Hinata couldn't deny that his boyfriend was an inexcusable mess in that sense. </p><p>Bokuto, who overheard what the group was talking about, decided to jump into the conversation and shout "OH! Are we talking about earlier when Tsum-Tsum said that Yaku had kicked him sooo many times he didn't feel pain anymore?".</p><p>"He did <em>what</em> now" Hinata started wondering why he choose be in the locker room of all places at that exact same moment.</p><p>"Yeah! And then Yaku asked Tsum-Tsum if he was sure about that and he jumped while yelling something like 'No i'm not don't touch me!'" </p><p>"No no, it was 'No i'm not don't kick me!'" Korai corrected.</p><p>"Truly remarkable" Sakusa said. Hinata was sure he was grinning under his mask.</p><p>"But what about Kageyama?". </p><p>There was silence. Yaku drifted his gaze and crossed his arms "Okay maybe i got just a little bit carried away at the moment".</p><p>"You got a person stuck with that thing over there" Sakusa pointed at Atsumu, who was clearly trying to throw a volleyball at Kageyama's face.</p><p>"Wait a sec--" Yaku said and turned back to the setters to shout "ATSUMU DON'T THROW THAT THING TOBIO IS GONNA END UP SETTING IT!".</p><p>"He's not wrong" Hinata said "Kageyama will set that".</p><p>"Yeah, and now that they're busy we don't have any setters to toss for us when we practice spikes" Hoshiumi said.</p><p>"Oh boy, i think i know where this is going" Hinata looked at Korai and Bokuto.</p><p>"Hinata can you set the ball for us pretty please?!" Bokuto asked.</p><p>"I don't know" Hinata wasn't nearly as good as his boyfriends "Hoshiumi-san you can set too".</p><p>"Hinata i do <em>emergency sets,</em> you know how to <em>actually</em> set" Hinata knew that was bullshit, Hoshiumi does great as a setter and he knows it, but he'd ignore this time, besides... Oikawa said his tosses weren't bad... he wasn't sure it was a compliment but it sure boosted his confidence, a whole lot because Oikawa is something else--</p><p>"Um... Okay fine, i'll toss... but just a few times".</p><p>"Nice!!".</p><hr/><p>"Why are we even doing this?" Atsumu growled and looked at Kageyama.</p><p>"Because you messed up" He answered with a frown "That's why".</p><p>They were setters, they were supposed to <em>set</em> the frickin ball. Yaku really could be merciless when he wanted to.</p><p>"How long have we been doing this?".</p><p>"No idea" but it felt like forever to Kageyama.</p><p>"At least we could 'ask Shouyou-kun for help', right?".</p><p>"Why would i do that?" Why would he ask that dumbass for help? It's not like he needed it, and him of all people? No thanks.</p><p>"Oh Tobio-kun, why do you have to be so ridiculously clueless?".</p><p>"<em>Excuse me?</em>".</p><p>"If we ask Shouyou-kun for help, <em>he'll be with us</em>. That's it, that's the whole point".</p><p>Both setters looked at Hinata.</p><p>"... Remember when Shouyou-kun sucked at receives?".</p><p>"Duh" he was a whole year lecturing him about that.</p><p>"He was so cute back then, so full of flukes and yet so awesome" Atsumu smiled fondly.</p><p>"I must admit Tobio-kun... i was kinda jealous he was on yer team".</p><p>Kageyama crossed his arms and looked at Atsumu with a frown. Too bad for him, he saw Hinata first, besides...</p><p>"<em>Was</em> cute?".</p><p>"Oho? Did i hit a nerve Tobio-kun?" Of course he did. He never said it, and he'll probably never say it out loud, but he thought Hinata was the cutest person he'd ever met in his life and nobody could change his mind at this point.</p><p>"I'll take yer scary face as a yes" why was he even talking about this? He insists. There. Is. No. Need... period.</p><p>"Just so ya' know... i still think that Shouyou-kun is cute af an' all but--".</p><p>"<em>But?</em>"</p><p>"He's..." Atsumu drifted his gaze as his cheeks turned bright pink, huh... weird sight "Tobio-kun, you really haven't noticed?".</p><p>"Notice what?".</p><p>"About Shouyou-kun! S'like, the first time i saw him he was really really cute! But now he's... damn he's not only cute, he's attractive, <em>extremely attractive</em>".</p><p>"What? Miya-san i--".</p><p>"Look. At. Him!" Atsumu grabbed Kageyama by his shoulders and made him turn to Hinata's direction, he had to follow him with his gaze because he was going to the court with Bokuto and Hoshiumi.</p><p>"See?! You can't deny puberty did it's job! He's not that little shrimp anymore... well he's still short but i hope you get me on this one". Kageyama was asking himself repeatedly why he was still humoring Atsumu.</p><p>"What's your point?"</p><p>"Nah, you don't get me" Atsumu sighed "Okay let me try another thing".</p><p>"Why--</p><p>"Look at his face first" he didn't have to. Kageyama knew he didn't have to look at Hinata's face, but he did it anyway... because reasons.</p><p>Of course, Hinata looked more mature in comparison to his sixteen year old self, but he still had an adorable face, he didn't understand Atsumu's point at all.</p><p>"Miya-san i don't--"</p><p>"Now look at his body" Atsumu lowered Kageyama's head and made him look. Okay, maybe he was just a <em>tiny bit</em> taller than before, he could admit that much, and-- well...</p><p><em>O</em><em>h... oh shit</em>.</p><p>Hinata spent years training and getting better at volleyball, so it was only natural his body would tone a bit but <em>holy crap</em>. That dumbass had <em>no business being that well built</em>. It was like stability wasn't his only kind of balance because he had just the right amount of muscle!</p><p>Kageyama barely checked someone out before, it wasn't his thing, but as a matter of fact, he knew attractive when he saw it, and now he felt like a pervert.</p><p>Fuck... Atsumu was right.</p><p>"I see we're finally on the same page" Atsumu grinned.</p><p>"... Shit" Kageyama said, mind blown.</p><p>"And that's not all" Atsumu wrapped his arm around Kageyama like he was going to tell him a secret "Have you seen just <em>how flexible</em> he is--?</p><p>"...Miya-san STOP!" He pushed him away, his cheeks were burning so much he couldn't even imagine the shade of red they were "Stop just--! Stop! Why are you telling me this?".</p><p>"Honestly? I didn't want to be the only one to suffer because of that".</p><p>"You piece of<em>--</em>"</p><p>"Hey look!" Atsumu interrupted "Seems like they're gonna practice spikes! You know what that means?!" Yeah sure, Kageyama would let him change the subjec-- <em>wait a minute</em>.</p><p>Kageyama turned to Atsumu at light speed and said "They need a setter".</p><p>"Exactly".</p><p>Both of them went silent for a few minutes, it was like they could read each other's minds.</p><p>"... I'll go--"</p><p>"No i'll gO!" Atsumu started running but Tobio grabbed his arm to stop him.</p><p>"You <em>won't</em>".</p><p>"Wanna bet Tobio-kun?!"</p><p>"I already won--".</p><p>"Let gO OF ME!".</p><p>Arguing over who sets the ball wasn't a very mature thing to do, it was just practice, but do they care about that? Nope, they're both dorks who can't stand not playing as setters and they are aware of that.</p><p>They were so into the fight that the only thing that made them snap out of it was the sound of the volleyball hitting the ground loudly.</p><p>"Huh?!" Both of them looked at the court where Bokuto started celebrating as soon as he landed and Hoshiumi patted Hinata's back. Huh, he was giggling like an idiot.</p><p>"Did he just..?" Kageyama trailed off as he let go of Atsumu's arm.</p><p>"Yeah i think he did... oh man, i'd forgotten"</p><p>"He can set" they said at the same time.</p><p>It was obvious that Hinata was going to notice them staring like complete idiots at some point, and when he did, he waved at them, smiling brightly.</p><p>Both setters waved back.</p><p>"Ha!" Kageyama exclaimed "He looked at me firs--"</p><p>"SHADDUP I'M BUSY PANICKIN' OVER 'ERE"</p><hr/><p><br/><br/>The day was finally over. Everyone was leaving the locker room one by one and saying their goodbyes until the only ones remaining were Hinata, Atsumu, and Kageyama.</p><p>"Hey guys" Hinata said as he picked his gym bag "Wanna stay over at my place tonight?".</p><p>Kageyama froze. He had a lot of things to process, one of them being the conversation he had with Atsumu earlier... how was he supposed to look at Hinata in the face without blushing like a tomato now?! He was still shocked, and even mad because that meant Atsumu had been checking out Hinata for a long time. Did he want to stay with Shouyou tonight?</p><p>"I'd love to" Atsumu said and<em> fuck it , </em>Kageyama suddenly wanted to spend the night with his boyfriend more than anything now.</p><p>"Me... me too".</p><p>"Great! Let's get going, you're ready right?" Hinata asked from the door, Atsumu was already next to him.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah i'm ready" Kageyama grabbed his bag and catched up to them. They walked out of the gym and followed Hinata. He sure hoped he didn't make a mistake by accepting in his current state.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun" Atsumu muttered.</p><p>"Hm? <em>Oh</em>" Hinata looked at the setter's hand slightly lifted up and grabbed it gently "Wanna hold hands?" Atsumu nodded before grabbing Hinata's hand as well. Now Kageyama knew he definitely made the right choice, period... He didn't want to leave the two of them alone.</p><p>"So Yaku-san told me what happened--"</p><p>"Oh cOME ON!" Hinata laughed and Tobio wasn't gonna lie, he did too. Atsumu was funny when he was mad.</p><p>"That was Miya-san's fault entirely".</p><p>"I know".</p><p>"Shouyou-kun?!"</p><p>"It's fine! For the record... your receives are pretty good!" Hinata chuckled "Don't listen to Volleyball Gordon Ramsay".</p><p>"Hey! That name fits him just right and you can't deny it!".</p><p>Kageyama had to change the subject because he was lowkey embarrassed that he didn't even know who was Gordon Ramsay so... yeah...</p><p>"Now that you mention today's practice" he said suddenly "Your tosses aren't <em>that bad</em> you know?" the silence that followed his statement wasn't good for his heart, he couldn't have possibly fucked up with just one sentence so what the hell was going on?! He turned to Hinata and found him looking at him with a shit eating grin... great.</p><p>"<em>What's this?</em>" Hinata asked smugly "<em>Did the great Bakageyama just compliment me?</em>".</p><p>"N-No" Kageyama could feel his cheeks getting red with the heat rising in them, butterflies in his stomach, heart beating in his chest like crazy... the whole thing! Ugh, why did he have to look at him directly?! He hates making comments like this, overall because he always gets picked on, and he doesn't need that with his mind already being a total chaos "I said you didn't suck that much you dumbass".</p><p>"You're a liar! You're lying i can tell because i know you, you big idiot!" Shouyou giggled, was he making fun of him?</p><p>"Who're you calling an idiot, dumbass?!"</p><p>"Don't you have any other insults<em> Kageyama-kun?</em>" </p><p>"Hey let's calm down over here" oh right, Atsumu was there too "No need to discuss anything, besides, Shouyou-kun, i think your tosses are... well um... <em>okay</em>" it was a lie, Hinata's tosses were actually pretty good but, y'know<em>, setter pride</em>.</p><p>"Really? Aww thank you!" Hinata had this habit of putting the dumbest smile he's ever seen in his life every time someone complimented him about anything, even if it was as lame as what Atsumu said just now... and he hated the fact that it was so adorable.</p><p>"But, of course, i'm not as good as any of you... seriously, you're the best".</p><p>"Oh--um... you... you really think so?" Atsumu asked. He suddenly looked oddly shy, his cheeks turned red rather than pink and there were no signs of smugness at all. Weird, Atsumu already knew he was an amazing setter and most of the time they argued about who was better, so there was no need to put up an act.</p><p>"I do! You guys are amazing and i love you a whole lot" </p><p>"Oh quit it you<em> imbecile</em>" Kageyama crossed his arms... damn, <em>he was happy</em>.</p><p>"Whatever happened to 'dumbass'?".</p><p>"Hinata shut up".</p><p>... In the end, Kageyama confessed and told Hinata and Atsumu that he didn't understand a thing about the joke that made Yaku so upset. They laughed, some hits were given, and once they arrived to Hinata's apartment they forced him to watch a marathon of 'Hell's kitchen'... why do they even watch stuff like that? He didn't know, It was beyond stupid, but it was better than slowly dying inside every time he looked at Hinata because of his realisation from earlier that day. He was fine with just sitting right next to him for now, no need to feel anything that could kill him before he fully processed it. It'd be fine by tomorrow, he was sure of that.</p><p>... He actually spent a good night with his boyfriend... and Atsumu... yeah. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah yes... AtsuKage shenanigans~<br/>I hope you liked the third chapter!! Comments and kudos are really appreciated by my heart &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Communication</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Look um-- Hinata you... i think you... well um--".</p>
<p>"Just breathe".</p>
<p>"I'm on it--!" Tobio stopped and sighed "Okay, okay..." here goes nothing.</p>
<p>"I think Miya-san it's too clingy with you... and i don't really like that... there i said it".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going to Hinata's apartment was some sort of habit for Kageyama and Atsumu now. In a lazy afternoon, they'd sit on the sofa and watch whatever there was on TV, Hinata always sat between them. They'd pick up a volleyball and play with it eventually anyway.</p>
<p>This was one of those afternoons. It'd been two weeks since they started this whole "relationship" thing and everything was okay so far...</p>
<p><em>Sike</em>. Kageyama was trying his best to get used to his current situation but Atsumu was making it <em>real hard </em>for him.</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san stop it!" Hinata giggled as Atsumu kissed his left cheek repeatedly.</p>
<p>"Sorry! Can't help it".</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned and crossed his arms. Yes, yes he could help it, he just didn't want to stop.</p>
<p>"You want me to kiss you too?" And it seemed like Hinata didn't want to either.</p>
<p>"I-- yeah sure!" Atsumu nodded enthusiastically with a somewhat shy smile, which was very unusual.</p>
<p>Ugh, Tobio<em> '</em><em>third</em><em> wheel'</em> Kageyama at your service.</p>
<p>Hinata stared for a couple of seconds and said "Woah..." as he focused on every detail he could find in Atsumu's expression "That was cute Atsumu-san!" he smiled brightly before leaning carefully and kissing the setter's increasingly blushing cheeks, multiple times.</p>
<p>"How do you do it?" <em>Acting like an idiot maybe.</em></p>
<p>"Shouyou-kun shaddup, quit it!" Atsumu exclaimed like he didn't like what he heard even though his smile clearly said otherwise... <em>the audacity. </em></p>
<p>Kageyama suppressed a growl. Why did he have to be <em>so touchy feely</em>?! Wasn't he one of those flirty guys? Like... kinda similar to Oikawa? Oikawa would never be like that, not even with Iwaizumi... well, at least not on that level.</p>
<p>"Don't say things like that! I'm gettin' all red an' it's embarrassin' y'know?!"</p>
<p>"<em>You're embarrassing</em>" Kageyama muttered to himself.</p>
<p>Hinata chuckled and pulled back "Sorry, is just that... you're not usually like this".</p>
<p>"Oh..." Atsumu drifted his gaze nervously "is it <em>too</em> weird?". </p>
<p>"Not at all!" Hinata cupped Atsumu's cheeks with his hands "I actually like it".</p>
<p>The way Atsumu's eyes lit up after hearing that made Kageyama wonder what was it that had him like that, because he looked like a total dork with a stupid smile and tomato cheeks rather than his usual 'asshole' self.</p>
<p>... He was legit curious.</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the last hour, Tobio's head had only one thought. A thought that was difficult to accept for him and didn't want to voice out at all costs, because his pride didn't let him. He tried to pay attention to the movie displayed on TV to distract himself but it was useless, frustrating, and boring.</p>
<p>"Hey Kageyama?" He heard "Can you bring us something to drink?".</p>
<p>"Go get something yourself dumbass".</p>
<p>"I can't" Hinata said "Atsumu-san fell asleep".</p>
<p>"<em>Of course</em>" of course Atsumu would fall asleep leaning on Hinata, great. Kageyama stood up and went to the kitchen for something to drink anyway.</p>
<p>The little dumbass had milk in his fridge, and even though it seemed like a really small detail, he knew Shouyou had bought it for him, and that in itself made him feel all warm in his chest and happy.</p>
<p>He also pinned the 'yes, no, maybe' list with a little fridge magnet for all of them to remember what they were okay with. His words went back to Kageyama's memory.</p>
<p>'Communication is important'.</p>
<p>Oh fuck it, maybe he <em>had</em> to tell him what was in his mind, even if it meant a kick to his pride, but he was very conflicted about it and communication definitely wasn't his fort.</p>
<p>He went back to the living room holding a glass of milk in one hand and a glass of juice in the other. Too bad if Hinata didn't want juice, he didn't specify so he couldn't complain.</p>
<p>"I'm back" Kageyama handed the glass to Hinata and sat next to him before saying "Um... thanks for buying milk".</p>
<p>"... I still can't get over the fact you learnt how to say 'thanks' without stutter" Tobio rolled his eyes at Hinata's grinn.</p>
<p>"Pff, it's not that hard, idiot" he said even though it actually took him years to do it properly precisely<em> because of his terrible communication skills. </em>He took a sip of milk as he tried to gather the guts to speak his mind... well, now that he thought about it, he was pretty obvious so he didn't really need to do it, right..?</p>
<p>No, no that was bullshit... but what if Hinata picked on him if he said it? Or what if Atsumu woke up while he was talking? Maybe he'd have to wait a little bit... or quit overthinking, dammit!</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong?"<em> marvelous</em>.</p>
<p>"No" Kageyama bit his lower lip "why are you asking?".</p>
<p>"You're making that ugly face of yours when you think too much about something" what an amazing turn of events... he was so obvious that his face ended up speaking for him... perhaps <em>way too soon </em>"So tell me, what's the matter?" </p>
<p>Hinata looked concerned. Why in the hell did he look concerned? It was infuriating! Kageyama growled and muttered "<em>Why are you being so fucking mature i hate you</em>" </p>
<p>"<em>I have evolved Kageyama-kun</em>" Shouyou answered as he smiled 'peacefully'.</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever, i'm still taller than you" Hinata's smile twitched.</p>
<p>"... The only reason i'm not screaming at you right now it's Atsumu-san sleeping over here" ha, that still gets him every time.</p>
<p>"... Coward" Kageyama teased.</p>
<p>"You're the coward if you change the subject~" in another year... in another time... Kageyama would've gotten away with that, but no, things change "Seriously, what's happening?".</p>
<p>... Fuck, no escape huh?</p>
<p>Kageyama sighed and tried, he <em>really tried</em> to get his tongue to work and help him form coherent sentences--actually forget about sentences--<em> words, </em>but everything that came out of his mouth was nonsense rambling he thought he was over with.</p>
<p>"I... i... i'm... i'm j...".</p>
<p>"<em>Oh my god</em>"</p>
<p>"Don't laugh dumbass!!"</p>
<p>"I won't!" Hinata was struggling to suppress a laugh "I'm trying to drink and i don't wanna spill".</p>
<p>"<em>Hinata</em>" he knew his boyfriend couldn't be so mature, and the worst part is that he was actually relieved about that because, Hinata being more mature than him? Just how embarrassing would that be? It was the same as losing right?</p>
<p>"... Sorry, i know it's difficult for you" Hinata said before covering his mouth to stop himself from laughing "But it's just so hilarious--!"</p>
<p>"You think this is <em>funny</em>?" Kageyama put his hand on Hinata's head and pressed hard.</p>
<p>"Ow ow ow-- maybe i'd stop laughing if you just told me you idiot" well, he kind of had a point there.</p>
<p>Kageyama took a deep breath. He turned away from Shouyou and crossed his arms, his cheeks were burning "I'm..." he was way too stubborn for this.</p>
<p>"I'm jealous".</p>
<p>"... Huh?" Hinata leaned forward as much as he could and looked at him with curiosity "You are? Why?"</p>
<p>"Are you serious now? Are you really asking that?" He frowned, he said it before, he was obvious. How's that Hinata haven't noticed yet?!</p>
<p>"Well yeah... i need to know so  we can work on it".</p>
<p>"Shit you're serious..." it was too late now, the only thing Kageyama had to do was remain calm and explain.</p>
<p>"Look um-- Hinata you... i think you... well um--".</p>
<p>"Just <em>breathe</em>".</p>
<p>"I'm on it--!" Tobio stopped and sighed "Okay, okay..." here goes nothing.</p>
<p>"I think Miya-san it's too clingy with you... and i don't really like that... there i said it".</p>
<p>Tobio didn't want to look at Hinata in the eye... he wasn't good at dealing with  emotions, and right now he had a lot of them.</p>
<p>"Hm... i don't think so".</p>
<p>"Say <em>what</em> now?!" Kageyama turned to Hinata at light speed on impulse anyway. He spent more energy at speaking his mind than in practice and THAT was Hinata's response?! What a dumbass.</p>
<p>"You heard me" Hinata remained quiet and kept staring at him "Just think about it".</p>
<p>"What the <em>hell</em> do you mean<em> 'think about it'?!</em>".</p>
<p>"I mean, you <em>are</em> jealous... but is it because you don't like Atsumu-san being clingy? Or because you want us to kiss and cuddle more often?"</p>
<p>"Don't be stupid, it's obviously because i--"</p>
<p>... This was bad for him, wasn't it?</p>
<p>"Because i..." Kageyama trailed off and was suddenly lost in thought. He and Hinata had kissed before, they had held hands and hugged a few times as well... but compared to the amount of times Hinata did the same with Atsumu... that was nothing. </p>
<p>Hinata's smile everytime Atsumu kissed the corner of his lips, his soft laugh when Atsumu wrapped his arms around him in a back hug, the way he gently held Atsumu's chin, the subtle blush on his cheeks... he... he felt jealous every time he saw that... He wondered what was so special about doing those things all the time. He wondered how would it feel to have constant attention, he... </p>
<p>He wanted that. He never was too fond of physical contact, but<em> he actually wanted it from Hinata</em>. </p>
<p>
  <em>Oh shit...</em>
</p>
<p>"Hinata i want you to touch me" he said without thinking.</p>
<p>Hinata, who happened to be taking a sip of juice, choked and did his best not to spit anything out "Kageyama wHAT?!".</p>
<p>"N-Not in THAT sense dumbass!" he shouted as soon as he realised his poor choice of words "I meant like what you do with Miya-san".</p>
<p>"Oh... " Hinata left his glass on the floor before he settled back against the sofa backrest comfortably, careful not to wake Atsumu of course "Come closer then, Bakageyama" he smiled brightly.</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>now?</em>"</p>
<p>"... You're running away?"</p>
<p>Kageyama didn't even say a word before he leaned forward and kissed Hinata. The movement was so aggressive that their lips crushed more than anything though.</p>
<p>"Would you call that running away?" he teased as soon as they separated.</p>
<p>"I'd call it a K.O, but i knew you'd take it as a challenge so it's okay" Hinata kissed Kageyama's cheek as fast as he could to prevent a possible comeback, it was short but effective! Actually, it was so effective that Kageyama stopped Hinata when he started to back off.</p>
<p>"... Do that again" he muttered softly.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled against Kageyama's cheek and gave him another peck, he could feel the setter's skin getting warmer and hear his irregular breathing... it was obvious.</p>
<p>"You're red, aren't you?".</p>
<p>"You speak too much".</p>
<p>"And you don't speak at all" Kageyama felt Hinata's fingers tracing his jaw as he slowly separated from him.</p>
<p>"Hey, Kageyama, can you say anything about your feelings without stutter?"</p>
<p>Big question, simple answer.</p>
<p>"<em>I love you</em>".</p>
<p>A few seconds passed in which the only thing that could be heard was the movie they were supposed to be watching on TV. Hinata froze and just stared at Kageyama in complete awe, the teasing smile on his face fading slowly.</p>
<p>"Who's red now, dumbass?" Hinata blinked multiple times in confusion. Once he managed to move again he looked down and touched his face with the palm of his hand to feel how hot it was.</p>
<p>"I'm-- what are you smiling for?! You just surprised me, that's all!" Hinata frowned. </p>
<p>"... I win" Kageyama said as he made Hinata raise his head. He was proud that he turned the situation around and he wanted to show off, okay?</p>
<p>"This isn't even a competence what--?!".</p>
<p>"I win. Period. Admit it" he demanded.</p>
<p>"Jeez, come here already!" Hinata wrapped his free arm around Kageyama and pulled him closer, he then gave him a brief kiss. Their lips pressed lightly and gently, and the touch felt nice and warm.</p>
<p>Kageyama rested his head on Hinata's shoulder after separating.</p>
<p>"You taste like milk".</p>
<p>"I just drank milk, what were you expecting?"</p>
<p>"Nothing, just pointing out" Hinata looked at his other side, where he had Atsumu leaning on him, sleeping quietly. He smiled and then asked "Do you want to know why Atsumu-san is so clingy?".</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>" He. Needed. An explanation.</p>
<p>"Okay um, he said...how did he put it..?" Hinata seemed to be lost in thought while trying to remember Atsumu's words "Oh yeah! He said he was <em>touch starved</em>".</p>
<p>"What's with that stupid face?"</p>
<p>"Shut up i'm trying to replicate his face at that moment".</p>
<p>"...What's with<em> his</em> stupid face then?" </p>
<p>"Kageyama, Atsumu-san's face is not the point"</p>
<p>"Then what is? What does 'touch starved' mean?" they both went silent for a couple of seconds.</p>
<p>"I have no idea".</p>
<p>"Hinata you absolute idiot--".</p>
<p>"But--! I think it means Atsumu-san likes being touched and that's all... you can ask him later if you want, right?"</p>
<p>"I guess" <em>he totally wouldn't</em>.</p>
<p>Hinata said "... Look at him" as Atsumu rubbed his head on him "He's so calm".</p>
<p>"When he's not awake".</p>
<p>"I know" Hinata rolled his eyes and grinned as a brilliant idea crossed his mind. </p>
<p>"Hey Kageyama". </p>
<p>"What".</p>
<p>"Do you... wanna try petting Atsumu-san?" Kageyama didn't know why, but the spark in Hinata's eyes was unsettling to him.</p>
<p>"Ew no".</p>
<p>"Are you sure about it?" Kageyama didn't answer, he had already said no so there was no need to repeat it.</p>
<p>"Kageyamaaaa answer meee" Hinata insisted "You're really sure?"</p>
<p>"...."</p>
<p>" YamaYama-kuuuun--!"</p>
<p>"I said i don't want to, dumbass!"</p>
<p>"... Pretty please?" Kageyama frowned at Hinata's puppy eyes... why? Why did he have to go through this? Why did Shouyou want him to pet Atsumu?? What's his excuse?</p>
<p>"Why should i do it?"</p>
<p>"Bonding?"</p>
<p>"No way i'm doing that for 'bonding'" he had to try a little bit harder than that, they were talking about physical contact after all, and as he said before, he only wanted Hinata's. Come on, he had high standards.</p>
<p>"... I'll buy you more milk?"</p>
<p>... <em>Oh no, he </em><em>met</em><em>all</em><em>his</em><em>standards</em><em>.</em></p>
<p>"...I'm never doing this again" Kageyama said as he leaned forward. Hinata was going to move his arm to give him more movility but he stopped him by saying "Hey! I never told you to let go".</p>
<p>"Okay" Hinata settled back with a smile and oh, the blush was beautiful... but he wasn't going to say that.</p>
<p>He turned to Atsumu and started reaching for his head hesitantly, somehow, it was really difficult.</p>
<p>"Come on Kageyama, no need to be shy" Shouyou winked at him.</p>
<p>"Who's shy?!" Kageyama finally placed his hand on top of Atsumu's head. Okay... now... he froze right there "Now what".</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'what'? Do this" Hinata moved his hand to Kageyama's head and patted it gently.</p>
<p>"Or this" This time, Hinata tucked a lock of Kageyama's hair behind his ear... he didn't know his hair was long enough to do that...</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and growled as he imitated his boyfriend's actions... Atsumu smiled in response.</p>
<p>Kageyama turned his head to Hinata and said "I did it..." like he couldn't believe it because... if animals didn't let him pet them, who the hell would?</p>
<p>"See? It wasn't so terrible" Hinata smiled...</p>
<p><em>Oh </em><em>yeah</em><em>, it's </em><em>all</em><em>coming</em><em>together</em><em>now</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am literally praying that i'm not making KageHina too OOC ;;;<br/>my main focus has always been to maintain the characters' personalities as accurate as possible ;;;<br/>Am i doing it right? I'd really like some feedback on this one, so if you have something to say about it, i'll be happy to read it ;;</p>
<p>i really hope you liked this chapter<br/>have a nice day/night  &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Common enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"... Shouyou-kun come 'ere for a sec!" He shouted and waited.</p>
<p>"Something the matter Atsumu-san?" Shouyou leaned in to see who was outside and gasped before literally shoving him away from the entrance. His own boyfriend! Why?!</p>
<p>"KENMA!" Oh... that was why</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu just <em>had</em> something with opening doors and finding unexpected things... really, so he didn't know whether to be surprised or not when he opened Hinata's apartment door and found... someone.</p>
<p>"Um... is Shouyou here?" Oh, he knows Shouyou, <em>of course he does</em>... Atsumu felt like he'd seen the person in front of him somewhere before but, he couldn't remember yet.</p>
<p>"Yeah, who's asking?"</p>
<p>"A friend".</p>
<p>"... Shouyou-kun come 'ere for a sec!" He shouted and waited.</p>
<p>"Something the matter Atsumu-san?" Shouyou leaned in to see who was outside and gasped before <em>literally shoving him away</em> from the entrance. His own boyfriend! <em>Why?!</em></p>
<p>"KENMA!" Oh... that was why "What are you doing here?! I didn't know you were visiting!" Hinata pulled Kenma into a tight hug.</p>
<p>"I'm not supposed to be here. I'm escaping from work... just for the weekend" Kenma said.</p>
<p>"Escaping from work?"</p>
<p>"<em>Tedious business work</em>".</p>
<p>"Ah...".</p>
<p>"Hinata can you tell me what Miya-san is doing on the flo-- Kozume-san?!" Kageyama exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Hey" Kenma greeted, still in Hinata's arms.</p>
<p>"Am i the only one who has no idea what's going on here?" Atsumu growled  as he got up... damn, Shouyou was strong.</p>
<p>Kenma looked at the disaster duo behind Shouyou and asked "Am i interrupting something?" wow, he just got completely ignored... but that didn't matter because he'd grown up and was twenty five years old, so of course he knows better than to get mad because of such a thing now... y e p !</p>
<p>"Nope! Nothing at all!" Hinata answered and oh forget what he just said. Atsumu felt betrayed on a personal level now because how come, right?! He'd <em>just</em><em>arrived</em> and then this other person arrives and then <em>that</em><em>other</em><em>person</em><em>gets</em><em>all</em><em> the </em><em>attention</em> and for fucks sake why does this kind of stuff happen to him?!</p>
<p>"Come on in!" </p>
<p>"Sure"Hinata closed the door once all of them were in the apartment and it was then,<em> and only then</em>, that he let go of Kenma. Atsumu kept staring at him while they made their way into the living room... yeaaah... now that he thought about it, he remembered Kenma... Shouyou's best friend. Atsumu turned to Kageyama and noticed him staring too.</p>
<p>Kenma left a backpack he was carrying on the sofa and, clearly uncomfortable, said "Shouyou... your boyfriends are looking at me like they're planning a murder and it's scary".</p>
<p>Well, Tobio was scary, but Atsumu? Nah, he didn't consider himself as a scary person... intimidating? Maybe, but scary..? That was Tobio's thing, he was the scary 'boyfriend'.</p>
<p>... Wait... wait just minute something's odd--</p>
<p>"Kozume-san you kno--?! HINATA COME HERE YOU DUMBASS!" Kageyama shouted before reaching for Hinata's head. </p>
<p>So that was it... Kenma<em> fucking knew </em>about everything.</p>
<p>"Wait wait Kageyama NO!" Hinata dodged the attack and started laughing... whether it was from nerves, fear, or actual amusement... he couldn't tell "Don't do it! I love you! Nooo!"</p>
<p>"Why does he know?! HUH?!" kageyama asked while -still- trying to catch his boyfriend. </p>
<p>"... Why do ya know?" Atsumu asked with more calm, being the only one not fighting in the room besides Kenma, who averted his gaze from the game he was playing on his phone.</p>
<p>"Do you<em> really</em> want to know?" Kenma looked at him like, somehow, he knew his deepest, darkest secret, and his goddamn poker face wasn't helping at all! He sent shivers down his frickin spine so...</p>
<p>"Actually-- nah" let's pretend this didn't happen at all. Shouyou would probably tell him when he was ready.</p>
<p>"Kageyama that's enough! Kenma is not going to tell anybody i swear!!" Hinata dodged another attack from angry Kageyama "Right Kenma?!"</p>
<p>"I would never".</p>
<p>Kageyama, who had already grabbed Hinata by his shirt, growled and let him go</p>
<p>"You better not" he said with a frown.</p>
<p>"I know you want to keep it a secret because of people reactions, but at least i don't care so um-- don't worry".</p>
<p>"See?" Hinata said while panting "It's okay!"</p>
<p>"...Hm".</p>
<hr/>
<p>"So, i was thinking and, since you're escaping from work..."</p>
<p>"I don't like where this is going..." Kenma said.</p>
<p>"We could go out for some fresh air!" Hinata exclaimed enthusiastically, which made Atsumu's heart almost stop.</p>
<p>"Shouyou-kun, when you say 'go out', you mean all of us, right?".</p>
<p>"Of course i mean all of us Atsumu-san" Shouyou smiled at him.</p>
<p>"But i don't want to" Kenma frowned with disgust "I had enough on the way here and people will recognize me".</p>
<p><em>...What a tragedy</em>.</p>
<p>"Come on Kenma! You probably spend every day  in your studio! You know i can lend you a pair of sunglasses and a cap " Why was Shouyou so insistent? Sure Kenma is his best friend but Atsumu is his <em>boyfriend</em>... like... higher status right?</p>
<p>"If Kenma-kun doesn't want to go out, let him be! Ya know you got <em>me</em> to hang out with" Atsumu winked at Hinata and smiled, his chest warming as the gesture was returned.</p>
<p>"Yeah... that!" Kageyama followed and then turned to Atsumu with a frown in his face, as usual... he was looking at him with daggers in his eyes... was that a challenge?</p>
<p>Oh it definitely was a challenge.</p>
<p>Whenever something was about Shouyou, they would find a way to turn it into a competition of 'who is the best boyfriend', because, sharing Shouyou? Huh, <em>Tobio wished</em>... Atsumu had asked him out first today so, he had the lead so far~.</p>
<p>"What did you have in mind Shouyou-kun?".</p>
<p>"... The amusement park".</p>
<p>"Wha-- Shouyou are you serious?" Kenma's face looked even more disgusted somehow. Atsumu wondered why he was friends with Shouyou if they were so different "The last time we went there i could still go out without being recognized at all, do you know what that means? Ew".</p>
<p>Hinata laughed "It means it's been years since we went there, and that you were actually thinking of going out with me right now!" <em>Phrasing Shouyou... phrasing is important</em>, something Atsumu hadn't really paid much attention to until pretty much now that<em> it sounded like he and Kenma were dating!</em>  Which was not the case! And the worst part was that... wait...</p>
<p>Wait just a minute now...</p>
<p>"You two have been there before?!" Atsumu and Kageyama turned to Kenma at light speed and asked in total synchro with the same, shocked expression on their faces.</p>
<p>"Like... just the two of you? With nobody else?" People don't usually die from being possessive, do they?</p>
<p>"Yeah! I went to Tokyo to visit him more than he went to Sendai to visit me, so i always managed to convince him with that, we had a lot of fun back then!"</p>
<p>"Is that so?" Kageyama asked, his face was naturally terrifying so Atsumu couldn't tell if he was mad or not "We... we never went there before".</p>
<p>"That's because you always declined my invitations you jerk".</p>
<p>"Hmph--!" Kageyama went stiff as his cheeks turned bright red "Well-- about tha--".</p>
<p>"Don't sweat it Shouyou-kun, i'm sure Tobio-kun was too naive to notice you were inviting him on a date~" Atsumu knew his shit eating grin was the cause of Kageyama's blush worsening, and it was <em>hilarious</em>. Just look at him! Trying to remember how to interact with other human beings!</p>
<p>"... It wasn't like that" Atsumu's grin twitched at the sound of Kenma's voice.</p>
<p>"Oh really?" that didn't sound legit, the amusement park? That was the perfect scenario for a friggin date!</p>
<p>"If that had been the case, then every time i went to the amusement park with Shouyou would've been a date".</p>
<p><em>... A bitter defeat</em>. </p>
<p>Atsumu frowned. What was it with him?! Was he picking sides already?! Was he on Tobio's side?! Was that it?! And why would he give such a weird example?! Now he'd have to do the impossible to erase the image of Kenma and Hinata on a date from his mind! Tobio seemed to be thinking the same as he narrowed his eyes and took a good look at him.</p>
<p>"...Anyway!" Hinata exclaimed out of nowhere, probably trying to ease the atmosphere "Are you going with us this time?".</p>
<p>Atsumu chuckled "C'mon Shouyou-kun, Kenma-kun already said he didn't want to--" he stopped mid sentence when he saw Kenma apparently lost in thought... there was no way... was it? He was aware of how bright and convincing Shouyou could be, and his methods were very effective! He and Tobio were proof one and two of that, so he certainly<em> didn't need proof three,</em> if you know what he means...</p>
<p>"You know what? I'm going..." <em>fucking great</em>. Kenma smiled for the first time since he'd arrived when Shouyou started celebrating and jumping around, <em>was he serious?</em> "But you owe me".</p>
<p>"I got you to go out, whatever it is, it's worth it".</p>
<p>Atsumu was trying to enter zen mode as he looked for the bright side of the situation. There would be the four of them at the amusement park, so if he wanted to have Shouyou for himself the whole day, he had an excuse to leave Kageyama aside without Shouyou getting mad at him... yes! That was it!</p>
<hr/>
<p>Atsumu was the most excited out of the group along with Hinata, there was just so much stuff he could do at a place like this! He wondered how Shouyou's reactions would be if they went to the haunted mansion given how expressive he is, or how many rides they could take... just the two of them... <em>alone</em>. </p>
<p>"Why am i even here?" Kenma asked while he adjusted his sunglasses. Oh right... Atsumu smiled. The best part of this was that he had a great advantage... <em>he wasn't bothered by loud noises</em> <em>and music like others.</em></p>
<p>"Because you wanted to hang out with the best friend you haven't seen in a long-long time?" Hinata smiled at Kenma "Cheer up! I even insisted we went here today because it's friday and it's not so crowded!"</p>
<p>"<em>You're telling me this could've been worse?</em>".</p>
<p>"Totally!"</p>
<p>Kenma sighed "Okay... so what do we do first?" everyone had to step aside because it was Atsumu's time to take the scene, he put his arm around Shouyou's shoulders "What if we go to one of the roller coasters?" He suggested.</p>
<p>"I really like the idea!" Shouyou exclaimed before looking at the other two people with them "but Kenma hates that kind of things and it wouldn't be right to leave him waiting you know?"</p>
<p>"He's right, i'm risking everything here"  Kenma smiled and Atsumu swore he saw a hint of smugness in there, but he didn't dare mention it. He took a deep, <em>deep</em> breath and brushed it off, roller coasters weren't the only thing in amusement parks after all.</p>
<p>"How about the carnival games? Would that be okay?" Kenma, Kageyama, and Atsumu nodded.</p>
<p>"Carnival games it is" Shouyou reached for Atsumu's head and patted it lightly "Thanks for following through Atsumu-san".</p>
<p>"It's nothing" Atsumu couldn't help but smile like an idiot as he felt his cheeks royally betraying him.</p>
<p>"Ew" Kenma said, if he hadn't been wearing sunglasses, Atsumu was sure he would've seen him drifting his gaze in disgust.</p>
<p>"I know right?"</p>
<p>"... Tobio-kun you suck".</p>
<p>"Miya-san also sucks".</p>
<p>"Pff! Yeah sure, keep telling yourself that".</p>
<p>"I'm telling facts".</p>
<p>"... Shouyou-kun who do you think--" Atsumu stopped when he noticed that Shouyou was already ahead of them with Kenma.</p>
<p>"Oh shi-- Wait for us!" He shouted before running towards them, Kageyama followed.</p>
<p>The place wasn't <em>that</em> crowded, but sure it was enough to force Kageyama and Atsumu to walk behind Shouyou and Kenma, not being able to do anything about it.</p>
<p>Well, it could've been worse, at least it was Kenma and not Kageyama, right...?</p>
<p><em>Of course not</em>, seeing them together was just as annoying, and their conversations didn't help at all... you literally couldn't put 'Kenma' and 'social interaction' in the same sentence and yet... he and Shouyou talked non-stop! Seriously what the hell?! What did Atsumu do to deserve this?!</p>
<p>"Remember that time when you won a plush for me?" Shouyou asked.</p>
<p>"He did <em>what</em> now" Kageyama asked low enough to not be heard by the pair ahead of them.</p>
<p>"You heard that too?" Kageyama nodded "So it wasn't my imagination... great".</p>
<p>Both setters tensed at the sound of Kenma's voice "Ah-- yeah i remember, it was at that 'shoot out the star' game, right?"</p>
<p>"Yeah! You're the best at that!"</p>
<p>"The best you say?" Atsumu asked with all the intention to be heard now "Really?"</p>
<p>Kenma and Shouyou turned to face Atsumu and Kageyama"You <em>doubt me?</em>"</p>
<p>"Maybe".</p>
<p>"... <em>Then f</em><em>ight me</em>".</p>
<p>Shouyou poked Kageyama's shoulder to get his attention and once he did, he muttered to his ear "Things are gonna get ugly".</p>
<p>"... I don't care".</p>
<p>"Of course you don't" Shouyou sighed.</p>
<p>"... Should i care?".</p>
<p>"Nope!" Shouyou leaned in and gave Kageyama a quick kiss on the cheek "It's okay if you don't, not all of us know what 'fun' means".</p>
<p>"You <em>fucking</em> dumbass".</p>
<p>"You love me".</p>
<p><em>... Atsumu happened to see that</em>.</p>
<p>"Kenma-kun i'm so gonna kick your ass".</p>
<p>"<em>I'd like to see you try</em>".</p>
<p>Once they got there, they paid for their turns. Atsumu was first, and he wasn't worried at all because he was one of the best setters in the world (ratings don't lie), meaning his aim was really good, so he grabbed the gun and went for the red star in the paper. He shot and...</p>
<p>He failed. Oh, great, nice, marvelous, perfect, awesome, splendid, fantastic--</p>
<p>Okay, Atsumu took a deep breath and aimed again, this time the bullet went through the paper, but the objective was to shoot the star out, not just shoot it, come on, he still had time to do it.</p>
<p>He concentrated and almost did it... almost...</p>
<p>The only thing he had as a relief was that there was a possibility of Kenma fucking up worse than he did.</p>
<p>"Not bad" Kenma said as he took the gun from Atsumu.</p>
<p>"You--"</p>
<p>"It's okay Atsumu-san".</p>
<p>"Shouyou-kun don't pull the <em>'</em><em>these</em><em>kind</em><em> of things happen' </em>talk on me" Atsumu crossed his arms and frowned.</p>
<p>"... Don't worry Miya-san, <em>these</em><em>kind</em><em> of </em><em>things</em><em> happen</em>".</p>
<p>"... Tobio-kun ya think yer being funny don't cha? I bet ya do, an' i dun wanna be cruel or anythin' but dOES THE FRIGGIN' JOKE COME APART OR WHAT--?!".</p>
<p>"Shhh! Kozume-san is playing".</p>
<p>"Yeah sure whatever why don't cha cheer for 'im now?".</p>
<p>Kenma aimed carefully and shot, Atsumu sighed with relief when he noticed that the hole in the paper wasn't even close to the star, the second time he failed Atsumu covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing, and the third time Kenma failed, Atsumu decided to stop looking due to heavy second hand embarrassment. When Shouyou said that Kenma was the best at 'shoot the star out', did he mean it as a joke? Because it sure sounded like one to him... maybe he should've been more chill about i--</p>
<p>"Whoop! That's how it's done Kenma!" well that was odd.</p>
<p>Atsumu turned at light speed and gasped like he'd never before because, how in the fuck did he win?! Huh?! How. And why. Did. He. Win?! Even Kageyama looked surprised and he literally saw everything!</p>
<p>"I-- <em>What kind of fuckery is this?!</em>" Atsumu exclaimed as Kenma walked back to the group, specifically, back to Shouyou.</p>
<p>"I got a keychain" he was being ignored again... nice nice... very nice "I've never liked carnival games prizes so--um... do you want it?".</p>
<p>"Sure!" Hinata answered happily before they all started walking away from that game.</p>
<p>Atsumu was sure Kageyama was making fun of him behind his back now that he wasn't looking but he couldn't care less! </p>
<p>"Hey! How did ya do it?!".</p>
<p>"Hm? Don't worry" 'don't worry' again?! Why was people like this..? "You did pretty well, actually, your first shot did hit the star".</p>
<p>"Uh... what cha sayin' now?" He didn't need any kind of motivational speech or anything to feel better, he wasn't stupid "If i'd actually hit the star, it would've made a hole in the paper so ya better not be tryna sugarcoat it".</p>
<p>"I mean-- you hit it, but it didn't make a hole because there wasn't enough impact".</p>
<p>"What do ya mean?"</p>
<p>"The game is totally rigged, if you want to actually win, go for the edges first, the final blow should be at the center".</p>
<p>Shit, that made sense.</p>
<p>"I've seen it like, four times already and it's still so cool!"</p>
<p>"You're exaggerating".</p>
<p>"I'm not!"</p>
<p>Kenma didn't let go of Hinata's attention for one bit, which had both Atsumu and Kageyama very frustrated.</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun ya can't be so quiet yer just as possessive as me so don't cha dare leave me as the bad one 'ere" Atsumu muttered.</p>
<p>"... Miya-san your kansai-ben is showing".</p>
<p>"Ya got a problem with that Tobio-kun?"   Tobio narrowed his eyes and frowned.</p>
<p>"Not really, i was just saying it because you almost never use it so i thought you didn't like it or something" Tobio crossed his arms and growled "Everyone keeps talking about my ugly expressions but how come nobody talks about yours Miya-san?".</p>
<p>"Excuse me?! Tobio-kun ya got some nerve--".</p>
<p>"What were you talking about before this?".</p>
<p>"... Ah yes, i don't like this an' i don't like Kenma-kun either so, ya thinking the same thing i am?".</p>
<p>"Probably not".</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed.</p>
<p>"How about we get our boyfriend back, Tobio-kun?".</p>
<p>"... You're on".</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! I just wanted to say that i hope you're liking the story so far, and i hope you liked this chapter as well&lt;33<br/>Also... i'm kind of analyzing the AtsuKageHina dynamic, and i'm posting in this site... in case you want to take a look at it ;;;</p>
<p>Anyways! I hope you have a good day/night! See you in the next chapter!</p>
<p>bye bye &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trashed* by a common enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Tobio-kun look!" Atsumu exclaimed as he pointed to the three pointer game.</p>
<p>Yeah... the date wasn't over yet... it kind of became eternal the moment Kenma decided to tag along.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tobio-kun look!" Atsumu exclaimed as he pointed to the three pointer game.</p>
<p>Yeah... the date wasn't over yet... it kind of became eternal the moment Kenma decided to tag along.</p>
<p>"That game? What about it?" Kageyama asked.</p>
<p>"What do you mean 'what about it'? This is my opportunity to regain my honor" Atsumu smiled smugly. The game was about aiming too, and he had to use a ball to do it, so it was pretty much easier than the other one "Follow me!".</p>
<p>Kageyama was the one who actually told Kenma and Hinata to follow him because Atsumu started running toward the game as soon as he shouted, and missing him among the crowd would be kind of a problem. He paid for his turn and aimed to the basket, of course, he was going to toss the ball as if he was playing volleyball because <em>why</em><em> the </em><em>hell</em><em>not</em>, there were no rules saying he couldn't do it so it was perfectly fine.</p>
<p>"Watch this" he said and tossed...</p>
<p>A n d   f u c k i n g   f a i l e d .</p>
<p>Seriously, what was his friggin' problem  today?! It was a goddamn piece of cake and he failed!! That wasn't supposed to go like that! There was this awkward silence that nobody dared to break, Atsumu hoped it was for the sake of what little dignity he had left.</p>
<p>"Don't mind Atsumu-san! Don't mind!" <em>He </em><em>spoke</em><em> too soon</em>, but it was Shouyou and he couldn't really get mad at him... ugh, okay, okay, he'd just take a deep breath and aim again... </p>
<p>Kageyama almost laughed when he failed the second shot, and at this point he couldn't blame him because his situation was getting comically ridiculous, and confusing.</p>
<p>"Say, Tobio-kun" Atsumu tilted his head "Wanna try the last one?" It was just an experiment.</p>
<p>"Give it here" Tobio answered before walking to where Atsumu was standing, Atsumu gave him the ball and waited. <em>It was majestic</em>, seeing Tobio focusing as always like he could literally see the trajectory arc he had in mind for the ball, and then doing the toss... just to fail as well, had to be the best part of the day.</p>
<p>"<em>What the fuck?</em>" Atsumu couldn't help but laugh at Kageyama's reaction because the confusion in his voice sounded just so genuine! Like he couldn't find a possible reason in his head for his failure! The frown in his face made it even funnier and oh-- his cheeks were getting red from embarrassment! Simply the best.</p>
<p>"Oh<em> my god</em> Tobio-kun!"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em>".</p>
<p>"Did you just--?"</p>
<p>"Shut up".</p>
<p>" F a i l ? " Tobio growled at Atsumu's smirk.</p>
<p>"Miya-san you suck too!"</p>
<p>"Sure, whatever you say" Atsumu kept laughing like he'd never before and leaned on Kageyama's shoulder, ah... what a terrifying face was he making... he could perfectly work at the haunted mansion! </p>
<p>"But jokes aside..." The smile in Atsumu's face didn't fade, but his eyes sure looked more serious now "Tobio-kun, you noticed too, didn't you?"</p>
<p>"Pff! Of course i did, who do you think i am?" Kageyama and Atsumu were both sore losers, so when they looked at Kenma and called out to him, their obvious frustration gave him the shivers. He told Hinata to wait there before slowly approaching to them.</p>
<p>"What?" He asked once he was there.</p>
<p>"Kozume-san i need you to answer a question"</p>
<p>"<em>We</em> need you to answer a question, i'm here too" Atsumu crossed his arms, swallowing his pride like this didn't feel any good... but he had to admit he'd lose less of his dignity by asking Kenma than failing on something he was usually great at.</p>
<p>Kenma sighed "Um... sure, what is it?".</p>
<p>"This game... is rigged too, isn't it?".</p>
<p>"You<em> just</em> noticed?" Both Atsumu and Kageyama clenched their fists, but someone had to be the better person so Atsumu was the one who kept Kageyama from punching Kenma, even though he didn't really want to.</p>
<p>"Thanks Kenma-kun".</p>
<p>"It's nothing, i'm going back there by the way" Kenma said as he walked away from the setters. Atsumu paid for another turn and observed the hoop carefully before taking the ball from Kageyama.</p>
<p>"What do you think Tobio-kun? Should i toss it further?".</p>
<p>"Hm..." Tobio narrowed his eyes and leaned forward "Yeah, try further".</p>
<p>"'Kay" Atsumu focused and did the toss the way he planned, letting a frustrated growl out of his throat when the ball bounced against the hoop and dropped to the ground <em>miserably</em>.</p>
<p>"Let me try this time" Kageyama said.</p>
<p>"All yours" Atsumu gave the ball back and noticed that Tobio's toss was higher than his', like, it was a good one, the arc was perfect, so even he felt bad when the ball started dropping inches away from the hoop... <em>that had to hurt</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>I hate this, i hate depth perception</em>" Kageyama bit his lower lip, and Atsumu totally related to that because, being a great setter, having beaten all sorts of powerful teams over the course of his life, having practiced and practiced until he became one of the best, and having mastered all sorts of techniques... only to be trashed by <em>a fucking carnival game</em>. </p>
<p>"Me too... gimmie the last shot anyway" Atsumu was confident now, he was sure he was going to get it this time! None of their tosses were bad at all, it was just that friggin' depth perception playing them! "Toss higher <em>and</em> further, noted" he said as he grabbed the ball. He took a deep breath and did his best to focus his sight on more than just the hoop... he had to see the whole picture if he wanted to score.</p>
<p>"...<em>Higher and further</em>" he repeated to himself before tossing the ball carefully, putting a little bit more of strength just in case.</p>
<p>... It scored. It sCORED! His honor and dignity were officially restored.</p>
<p>"Hell yeah!" he shouted as he and Kageyama made a high five. They looked at the guy behind the scam like they'd gotten something out of him, pointing at him and laughing smugly (also giving the poor guy the shivers).</p>
<p>"We got that fucker, Tobio-kun!".</p>
<p>"Victory".</p>
<p>.... They won a keychain, which at the very least had to be a joke because all that effort for nothing? What a massive prick was that guy... now, giving that to Shouyou wasn't the greatest idea since Kenma gave him the exact same thing!</p>
<p>It was kinda cute though, and it just happened to be shaped like a milk box with a cute face on it... yeah sure why not he didn't like it that much anyway.</p>
<p>"Do you want it?" Atsumu asked as he showed the keychain to Kageyama.</p>
<p>"Um--" Kageyama frowned and put on his 'i can't decide' face "Well... um... okay...".</p>
<p>"Here" Atsumu handed the keychain and suppressed a laugh when he noticed Kageyama staring at it with a certain glow in his eyes, aw, he liked it... and he thought no one was watching.</p>
<p>"Ha... cute".</p>
<p>"<em>What</em><em>now</em><em>?</em>" Atsumu jumped in his spot and turned to see that Shouyou was looking at him from behind, grinning.</p>
<p>"Shouyou-kun you almost kill me!" He exclaimed as he grabbed his chest to calm down, his heart pounding fast.</p>
<p>"Sorry sorry" Shouyou chuckled and patted Atsumu's head "What you two did back there was really cool y'know?" Atsumu felt the heat in his cheeks rising... he wanted to ask Shouyou why he was behind him so suddenly but... he didn't really mind him changing the subject right now... he could ask later anyway, right?</p>
<p>"It... it was nothing"</p>
<p>"Don't you say that! Rigged games are hella hard to beat! I've tried to do it too" shit, Shouyou's bright smile was a powerful weapon he couldn't fight back against, sometimes, it was even blinding "You guys are so amazing!" Atsumu knew he had a wobbly smile on his face, he knew his blush was increasing at an alarming rate, and he probably looked like an idiot, why was he like this? </p>
<p>"Oh well-- I... i guess i'm just that great, ain't i?"</p>
<p>"Definitely" Shouyou leaned and <em>finally</em> kissed him, it was very quick, and it was in the cheek, but he kissed him.</p>
<p>"Ha..." his heart was hammering his chest and his face was burning, he was so happy! He could literally die right now, and he would die happy because he didn't care just how stupid this would sound, <em>Shouyou's kisses were the best</em>, and he's a guy with experience so his judgement is very trustworthy.</p>
<p>"Shouyou is he okay? Like, does he do that often or...?" Shouyou bursted into laughter at Kenma's comment which, if you ask Atsumu, wasn't. Funny. At all... he just zoned out... that wasn't enough reason to pick up on someone, was it?</p>
<p>"He's perfectly fine Kozume-san" Atsumu wondered how long ago Kageyama had stopped staring at his new keychain "Miya-san is just like that".</p>
<p>"It looked like he broke or something"</p>
<p>"I--! Okay, i'm done" Atsumu said as he started walking "Shouyou-kun i'm done with your friend".</p>
<p>"Wait, what? Nooo!" Shouyou exclaimed while still laughing "Atsumu-san don't leave--!" He was not listening, nope, he wasn't.</p>
<p>"Come back!" He said he was done already.</p>
<p>"Pleaseee!" Nope.</p>
<p>"<em>Honey</em>!"</p>
<p>... Crap... Shouyou called him honey, oh fuck, this wasn't good for him, overall because he liked the sound of it. He turned around and walked back to the group.</p>
<p>"I have returned" he said.</p>
<p>"Ha, simp" Shouyou called him honey and that was the only reason he was back, he wouldn't mind Kenma calling him a simp, he could take this, yes, he totally could.</p>
<p>"Kenma-kun it's okay... i've finally gotten over your bitching..."</p>
<p>"Fair enough" scratch that, this was war.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Somehow, Shouyou managed to get everyone to go on the ferris wheel, in Atsumu's opinion, it would've been a million times better if it was only him and his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Yeah, fuck everyone else.</p>
<p>He wanted to sit next to Shouyou but as always, Tobio wanted to do that too, and that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that they were so busy arguing they forgot about Kenma's existence, and <em>he took the fucking sit</em>.</p>
<p>They were going up, everything was calm... and Atsumu didn't like that.</p>
<p>"Kenma-kun who's the best boyfriend?" His question caught Kageyama's attention instantly. Ah yes... <em>drama</em>.</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san!"</p>
<p>"Sorry Shouyou-kun, i need a second opinion on this".</p>
<p>"Hm..." Kenma looked like he was thinking really hard, staring at the two setters like he was evaluating them, no... judging them.</p>
<p>"None of you deserve Shouyou, you both suck".</p>
<p>"Say what now?!" Kageyama exclaimed.</p>
<p>"I said what i said, what do you think Shouyou? Who's better?"</p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>" was the only thing Shouyou said.</p>
<p>There was silence for a minute, and Atsumu wanted to get Kenma to agree with him so this date attempt wouldn't be a total waste... he still had time, they hadn't even reached the top yet.</p>
<p>"... I treat Shouyou-kun better than Tobio-kun does--".</p>
<p>"What do you mean?!" Tobio interrupted aggressively "That's not true...! Right?!" He turned to look at Shouyou, he obviously expected him to disagree.</p>
<p>"Kageyama we've talked about this--".</p>
<p>"Besides, we've got more history--"</p>
<p>"What the hell do ya mean Tobio-kun we met Shouyou-kun the same fuckin' year--!"</p>
<p>"Me too" Kenma commented in-between.</p>
<p>"I know him more than you do!"</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun that's stupid!"</p>
<p>"<em>You're stupid</em>".</p>
<p>Shouyou started reaching out to Tobio and Atsumu to stop them "Let's not fight over thi--"</p>
<p>"Shhh, let this happen" Kenma said while grabbing Shouyou's arm.</p>
<p>"Kenma, why are you doing this to me?" Fighting over your boyfriend on a ferris wheel ride... ain't that romantic? Was the message his grin was giving.</p>
<p>"I want to see how far this goes" Shouyou sighed at that.</p>
<p>"I kiss him and hug him more often!" Atsumu shouted before sticking his tongue at Tobio. That was a very important point, physical contact was one of the best ways to say 'i love you' and Atsumu won at that, period.</p>
<p>"In tokyo we call that cheesy af" Kenma commented again before Tobio went back to shouting. It was only a <em>tiny bit </em>chaotic, really! It wasn't that much... it could've been worse, actually, everyone fell into silence when Kageyama exclaimed "Well i was Hinata's first kiss!" Which was a fucking low blow coming from him.</p>
<p>Atsumu supposed everyone went silent due to Tobio's audacity because how dare he touch that subject?! But then he realised it was more of <em>an</em><em>awkward</em><em> silence</em>. Shouyou and Kenma narrowed their eyes, Tobio was panting, and Atsumu was just trying to figure out why the atmosphere had changed like that.</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?" Kenma asked as he pulled out his phone and started playing some sort of game "<em>I was Shouyou's first kiss</em>".</p>
<p>Both Tobio and Atsumu froze. Atsumu swore his heart stopped for a second as his mind went completely blank, the last sentence ringing in his ears louder than any background sound. He had a hearing problem, that had to be it, because there was no way he heard such a thing correctly, no possible way, uh-uh. He tried to drift his gaze but he couldn't, his eyes were wide open and focused on both Kenma and Shouyou, trying to process this new information that hit him like a truck. He tried to say something, anything, but he couldn't find his voice anywhere.</p>
<p>It took him some time, but when he finally had enough air to speak, he shouted "SHOUYOU-KUN WHAT?!" at the same time Tobio shouted "HINATA WHAT THE HELL YOU DUMBASS?!"</p>
<p>"<em>O</em><em>h shit</em>" Shouyou said.</p>
<p>"Pff!" Kenma covered his mouth to suppress a laugh "Holy shit this is <em>golden</em>, i'm legit surprised you didn't know"</p>
<p>"How the hell were we supposed to know THAT?!" Tobio shouted.</p>
<p>"Uh, i don't know... maybe because the whole internet knows?"</p>
<p>"wHAt dO YA MeAN ThE WHoLE InTErNEt kNOwS?!" Atsumu practically shrieked, but you had to give him some credit because seriously what did Kenma mean by that?! </p>
<p>"Guys calm down!" Shouyou exclaimed "It was<em> years ago</em>, okay? Like,<em> before i went to Brazil!</em>".</p>
<p>"Yeah" Kenma followed "I was streaming with Shouyou and, i don't remember how, but we ended up playing truth or dare, the chat was making dare suggestions" so it was a dare... oh god... <em>thank you</em>.</p>
<p>"Yeah it was really fun! Your fans went crazy when i actually kissed you".</p>
<p>"Pff! They didn't believe me much when i said you were crazy, look at them now" Kenma showed his phone to Hinata.</p>
<p>"Aww, they miss me?!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, look at those comments".</p>
<p>Atsumu pulled out his phone at light speed and searched for Kenma's account on instagram, it wasn't difficult to find being world wide famous and all. His most recent post was a selfie with Shouyou that he took before they went to the amusement park, the caption said 'look who's here'.</p>
<p>Atsumu growled and put the comment section, Tobio leaned in to read as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Holy shit that's Shouyou!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Shouyou holy fuck!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Is that ninja Shouyou?! What the fuck it's been so long!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I didn't sign up for this but i fucking love it'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'OMG you guys gonna live stream together?! I miss Shouyou so much and i love him!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'They look so cute together! I can't wait to see them in a video!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'This is going straight to my KenHina account! You guys gonna live stream?! I need that shit in my life rn--!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Kenma you better make a video with him!'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Idk 'bout u guys but i'm gettin' some huge KenHina vibes here--'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'As someone who's been a fan since your hair was still mostly blond... fucking thank you, i feel blessed by the entirety of this picture'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Kenma's bf gonna get jealous over there O.O--'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>              -'His name is Kuroo, pal'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'I didn't know i needed this until i saw it'</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Well... that's a lot of comments. Atsumu narrowed his eyes as he turned to look at Tobio, who had the same expression on his face... again... a bitter defeat.</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun... are we losing this shit?"</p>
<p>"... I'm not giving up like you Miya-san".</p>
<p>"... Bold of you to assume i'm giving up".</p>
<p>"... Miya-san what's KenHina?"</p>
<p>"Ya don't wanna know".</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Decided to put some Hcs at the end lol srry ;; (The weekend with Kenma is going to be ETERNAL for those two(?)<br/>Anyways-- i hope you liked this chapter and that you're liking the story so far ;;; <br/>Comments and kudos are always appreciated by my heart UwU~</p>
<p>Have a good day/night!<br/>Bye bye &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Satorture... wait no, Saturday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Say Shouyou... can i destroy you boyfriends?"</p><p>"Will they die?"</p><p>"Nope".</p><p>"Just don't make Atsumu-san cry Yaku-san does that job very well already".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning.</p><p>Hinata was in the kitchen making breakfast for him and Kenma (took him some time, but he learnt how to cook some stuff without the fire alarm going off in the process!).</p><p>"Hey there" he heard and turned around to find Kenma waving at him from the distance.</p><p>"Good morning Kenma!" Hinata smiled at him.</p><p>"Just 'morning' for me" Kenma said in response before he stretched and his back cracked in a way that gave Hinata some real chills, his eye bags were a little more noticeable too, and let's not talk about his tired expression. Hinata knew he wasn't as rich as Kenma, but he was praying the difference wasn't so much that his guest room bed practically broke his friend's back because he was used to something way better than that.</p><p>Kenma went straight to the sofa in the living room and laid on it, yawning in the process "Shouyou your boyfriends are a pain to deal with" he heard him say from there.</p><p>... So his boyfriends had him like that and not his apartment furniture quality... <em>thank god</em>.</p><p>"Yeah... sorry about that" Hinata served the dishes and put them on a tray that he decided to take to the living room instead of the table because, he had to admit it, Kenma looked destroyed, and he didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Kenma made some space for him as soon as he saw him.</p><p>"You know i'm not much of a chef, but i have a good feeling about this one" Hinata handed Kenma one of the dishes.</p><p>"Ah... tamagoyaki and rice" Kenma smiled with amusement when he saw Hinata's grin.</p><p>"<em>A dish i have mastered over the course of the years</em>" he said with pride as Kenma took some of the tamagoyaki to his mouth and tasted it.</p><p>It had been a while since the last time they were like this, everytime Kenma<em> 'escaped from tedious work'</em> (which actually wasn't very often), they'd just spend a weekend here in miyagi catching up to a few things. Hinata wasn't the type of person to stay at home all day long, but Kenma was, so if he went to visit to take a break from his routine, Hinata would inevitably end up doing the same, not that it was bad, he even kinda liked it! It was more like... how to put it...? Domestic? Let's just say that's one of the reasons Kenma ran out of battery yesterday.</p><p>"Not bad" Kenma said once he swallowed the food "Fukunaga would approve".</p><p>"Yes!" Hinata exclaimed "You know i was thinkin-- what are you doing?".</p><p>"Um..." Kenma had his phone in his hands, ready to take a picture of Shouyou "Documenting you like old times?" Yeah, everything was domestic aside from all the 'worldwide famous youtuber/streamer' stuff, of course.</p><p>"... fine by me!" Shouyou smiled and posed for the pic before he went back to eating his breakfast.</p><p>"Okay, now what were you thinking?"</p><p>"Oh right!" Hinata said despite he was still chewing, he decided that waiting until he swallowed was the better thing to do "i wanted to say sorry because i just remembered that going to the arcade would've been a lot better than the amusement park!" Kenma went silent for a second.</p><p>"Don't worry about it, going to a place i genuinely like with those two would've killed the mood". </p><p>"... probably, yeah".</p><p>"I wonder... they're staying here overnight more often, right?" Hinata nodded "And how does that work?" Good question... <em>great question,</em> things with Kageyama and Atsumu were mostly uncertain because they were so competitive..</p><p>"Well, you know we agreed not to sleep together for now, so Kageyama and Atsumu-san usually compete to see who sleeps in the guest room and who sleeps on the couch".</p><p>"Huh, seems funny".</p><p>"<em>Sometimes it is</em>" he wasn't going to lie about that.</p><p>"How about the mornings?"</p><p>"Well um... Atsumu-san wakes up first, and i wake up at the same time Kageyama does depending on where he slept that night".</p><p>Kenma narrowed his eyes "Do elaborate...".</p><p>"When Kageyama sleeps on the couch, Atsumu-san wakes him up via scaring the shit outta him, so his shouting wakes me up".</p><p>"<em>How romantic</em>".</p><p>"<em>I know right?</em>" Hinata sighed "Anyway, if Kageyama sleeps in the guest room, Atsumu-san lets him sleep in peace and makes breakfast earlier".</p><p>"So you only cook for me?"</p><p>"Oh you know you're the only one~" Kenma chuckled when he saw Hinata's face.</p><p>Yeah... his boyfriends were an utter disaster, but oh <em>did</em><em> he </em><em>love</em><em>them</em>. He always thought Kageyama's sleepy face was incredibly kissable, and now he could actually kiss him whenever he wanted to so, lucky him!</p><p>"Tobio and Atsumu will be jealous, won't they?"</p><p>"They wanted to kill you yesterday" Hinata drifted his gaze "Again, sorry about that".</p><p>"They probably think you didn't notice".</p><p>"They'll probably come here today too" Kenma made one of those expressive faces where no words are needed to tell exactly what he's thinking.</p><p>"Say Shouyou... can i destroy them?"</p><p>"Will they die?"</p><p>"Nope".</p><p>"Just don't make Atsumu-san cry Yaku-san does that job very well already".</p><hr/><p>"HINATA YOU NEVER COOK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"</p><p>"You could've waited for me to open the door before shouting that you know?" Hinata said once he opened his apartment door. It was two p.m, Kageyama looked furious but he probably really wasn't, and there was only one way he knew Hinata had cooked that morning "Since when do you follow Kenma by the way?"</p><p>"What, my exposure strategy <em>worked?</em>" Kenma asked from behind, making Kageyama growl, there wasn't any kind of strategy, he just wanted to piss him off.</p><p>"... Just let me in".</p><p>"No kiss?" Hinata asked while pointing to his cheek.</p><p>Kageyama narrowed his eyes and bit his lower lip. He wanted to kiss Hinata, but Kenma was there too and it was awkward... for him at least "No, no kiss, now let me in".</p><p>"That's true love for you" Hinata said before moving from the entrance.</p><p>"Shut up" Kageyama walked in and the first thing he saw was a set of weird lights in Hinata's living room that he didn't really like that much because, if Kenma and Hinata wanted to see a rainbow, they could have just gone outside and look for a real one "Uh... Kozume-san what's that rainbow thing?" He asked confused.</p><p>"Huh?" Kenma looked at where Kageyama pointed "Oh, that's just a mini-set up i brought, and the lights are only green, pink, and purple, don't exaggerate please".</p><p>"...And what are the lights for?"</p><p>"We're doing a live stream today" Hinata said enthusiastically "Wanna join us?"</p><p>"No".</p><p>"Oh well, i guess it'll have to be just you and me Kenma--".</p><p>"Wait--!"</p><p>"Hm?" Hinata asked with a grin and Kageyama froze for a second, seemingly reconsidering his life choices.</p><p>"I... <em>i mean </em>yes..." damn, Kageyama could be really cute sometimes, even with his frown and all. Hinata couldn't help but stare at his blue eyes and change his previous grin for a fond smile. He must've looked really dumb or cheesy for Kenma to say he'd get the door when someone knocked, but it was fine... as long as he wasn't as awkward as Kageyama's reactions of course.</p><p>"Why are you staring at me like that!?".</p><p>"Thank you for accepting, it means a lot~"</p><p>"Quit it!"</p><p>"Why? You nervous?"</p><p>"... Yeah kinda" Hinata wasn't expecting that answer. Kageyama barely admitted to feeling a certain way, and whenever he did Hinata's heart would always start pounding like crazy in his chest... Was Kenma having this effect on him?</p><p>"Oh man... You're extra cute today, aren't you Kageyama-kun?" Hinata approached Kageyama and gave him a peck on the cheek.</p><p>"You... why... you dumbass..." oh, bless those red cheeks.</p><p>"Hey, Kenma wasn't watching if that's what bothered you" Kageyama sighed and drifted his gazeadorably after hearing that... Goddammit... <em>adorably? </em>Hinata still got it real bad.</p><p>"Fuck, you hit the bullseye".</p><p>"So you admit it again! That's progress!"</p><p>"Shut up!" Kageyama pushed him away.</p><p>"Oho, never" Hinata said. There was something about Kageyama being like this with him that he loved with passion, but he wouldn't say that... yet.</p><p>"Ah-- yer here already" Both of them turned around at the sound of Atsumu's voice. He was standing behind them, pointing at Kageyama with a deadpan.</p><p>"Atsumu-san!" Hinata jumped and hugged Atsumu tight, burying his face in the setter's chest.</p><p>"Heya" he said before he looked around, noticing the closed curtains and all the multicolored lights decorating Hinata's living room "What's with the lights?".</p><p>"Kozume-san and this runt are doing a live stream".</p><p>"<em>Is that so?</em>" Atsumu turned to Kenma and gave him a quizzical look .</p><p>"Yes, that's our set-up. Do you want to join us? Tobio's in".</p><p>"<em>You are?</em>" Tobio nodded. Atsumu narrowed his eyes and went silent, there was no way he'd reject the offer knowing he'd be the only one left out if he did, it was unfair! Two words. <em>Stupid question.</em></p><p>"Well, count me in then" He smiled when Hinata tightened his grip on him.</p><p>"<em>Perfect</em>" Kenma gave the two setters a shit eating grin and grabbed a list that was on the living room table "Look, Shouyou and i need some stuff for the stream, but he doesn't have any of it in his apartment and we still have some things to install" he said while waving the sheet in front of them "So i was wondering if you could go buy them while we finish".</p><p>Atsumu shouted "Excuse me?!" at the same time Kageyama shouted "say what now?!" They were both frowning at Kenma because how dare he give them a blunt order like that?!</p><p>"Shouyou-kun?!" Atsumu lowered his head to look at Shouyou, his dear, beloved boyfriend with the clearest <em>'aren't you going to say anything about this?!' </em>face he could possibly make.</p><p>"Sorry Atsumu-san, i really didn't think of this".</p><p>"I did" Kenma said in-between.</p><p>"And now that i remember, we <em>are</em> short of some stuff" Atsumu clenched his fists and shut his eyes, reminding himself that he had to be patient with Kenma. He took a deep breath and said.</p><p>"Okay, we're going" he did this for his boyfriend, he did this for his boyfriend, he did this for--</p><p>"What do you mean 'we'?!" Tobio exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm gonna need help Tobio-kun!" Atsumu exclaimed too as he let go of Shouyou and grabbed Kageyama's wrist to take him with him.</p><p>"Let go!"</p><p>"<em>We're in this already so don't cha dare escapin'</em>".</p><p>"Here's the list" Kenma said as he handed the list to Atsumu, who dragged Kageyama to the door with him. Before getting out, Atsumu frowned and showed his middle finger to Kenma, he narrowed his eyes too.</p><hr/><p>"Who does he think he is?!" Atsumu shouted as he threw a pack of frozen pork buns aggressively into the supermarket cart "Most of the stuff in the list is food! Why did we even agree to this?!"</p><p>"Ah, don't forget to put some curry buns too" Kageyama said in between.</p><p>"Oh right, sorry" Atsumu said interrupting his shouting before he grabbed a pack of frozen curry buns and threw it just as aggressively as the other one "How dare he! HUH?! How can that person be Shouyou-kun's best friend?!"</p><p>"That's just Hinata's ridiculously high social skills, Kozume-san is terrible at that so it was all that dumbass".</p><p>Atsumu growled "Kenma-kun's got some sass".</p><p>"I got you the first twenty times Miya-san".</p><p>"And what about cha Tobio-kun?!" Atsumu checked the list (that he was almost sure Kenma only took from Shouyou's fridge and handed it to him to get rid of both him and Kageyama at once), and took the cart to the dairy products hall "Yer mad at 'im too, aren't ya? Why didn't ya say anything back then?!"</p><p>"<em>No one plans a murder out loud</em>". Atsumu stopped in his tracks to look at Tobio in the eye for a second and said "Good point" before resuming his walking.</p><p>"Besides, Kozume-san can be nasty and we already know that, so how about you just shut up and stop repeating it?" Atsumu tightened his grip on the cart and frowned, suppressing the sudden urge to shove Kageyama into the cart with all his might and push it far, <em>far away</em>. He was busy dealing with Kenma, yes, but that didn't mean he would take any of Kageyama's shit.</p><p>"Yer right Tobio-kun, i gotta forget about it and just... look at the bright side" Atsumu said peacefully before turning his head to look at Tobio with a shit eating grin in his face "At least you weren't Shouyou-kun's first kiss".</p><p>It was Atsumu's wink at the end of the sentence that pissed off Kageyama the most "<em>You fucking donkey-</em>-"</p><p>"What now you--?! Hold it right there!" Atsumu shouted as he stopped in front of the milk section, his furrowed brow relaxing for a second "Is there any particular brand ya want or i can pick up anything?".</p><p>"Oh, um..." Tobio narrowed his eyes and stared at the different brands of milk on the shelves with the concentration level he usually had on a volleyball match "Grab the one over there" he said pointing to a specific shelf.</p><p>"Gotcha" Atsumu grabbed the milk and put it on the cart carefully "Now <em>what</em><em>was</em><em>that</em><em>about</em><em>donkey</em><em>?!</em>"</p><p>"Why did you have to bring that kiss up?!"</p><p>"Because it serves ya friggin right Tobio-kun!" Atsumu pointed at Kageyama dramatically "And even if you had been Shouyou-kun's first kiss, that doesn't make you a better boyfriend y'know?!"</p><p>"Well-- no..! But it does make me better than you so--"</p><p>"Tobio-kun what's your damage?!  What kinda logic is that?! Are you sayin' Kenma-kun is better than <em>both of us</em> because he was Shouyou-kun's first kiss?! Is that it?!" Kageyama froze for a second before clenching his fists. How and why did Atsumu take his way of thinking and twisted it like that?! The audacity...</p><p>"Urk--! Kozume-san just got lucky!"</p><p>"No he didn't! Maybe his fans suggested that dare an' all, but it was Shouyou-kun who did the kissin', and nothing can change that" which was sadly true. </p><p>"Well in that case--!" Tobio trailed off and stiffened as he felt the heat rising  in his cheeks.</p><p>"In that case what? Tobio-kun i'm trying to figure out where's the apple pie in this supermarket and i won't listen to ya if ya take too long".</p><p>"In that case... i'll say i'm better because there were a lot of times where Hinata and i came close to kissing".</p><p>"Aha, and you didn't" Atsumu started walking "I bet ya were oblivious to the situation as usual".</p><p>Kageyama frowned and crossed his arms "Shut up, i don't want to hear that from a guy who doesn't know that the pastry section is in the opposite direction".</p><p>"I--! Totally knew that, <em>i was just testing you</em>".</p><p>"Yeah sure" both setters started walking to the pastry section in silence, they knew the apple pie was for Kenma and they were both thinking of picking the one that was closest to it's expiry date, but they decided to leave the idea in their heads to avoid future problems with their boyfriend. The minutes passed and Atsumu's mind drifted to Kageyama's early statement, making him more curious than ever.</p><p>
  <em>How many missed opportunities had the idiot beside him had to kiss Shouyou?</em>
</p><p>"Hey Tobio-kun--"</p><p>"What's next on the list?"</p><p>"Um..." Atsumu looked at the list briefly "Candy..? What is Kenma-kun planning to do with those? Even i know he doesn't have that much of an appetite".</p><p>"Don't know, don't care".</p><p>"Understandable" ugh, Tobio cut him off like he knew what he was going to ask, and that was annoying "On an unrelated note..." he said as they rounded a corner.</p><p>"What was that about almost kissing Shouyou-kun multiple times?" Kageyama didn't stop walking and Atsumu got curious as to why Tobio even brought out the subject if he was just going to try and stop himself from blushing... maybe it was just a bluff?</p><p>"It was what it was Miya-san, there's nothing more to it".</p><p>"But i want to know!" and it wasn't hard to admit for him "Just so ya know, i would've made a move as soon as i could.</p><p>"Shut up".</p><p>"Why do ya even claim yer better than me because of something ya don't want to talk about? C'mon Tobio-kun... pretty please?"</p><p>"Miya-san i-- it's not so easy to tell! I... i wasn't expecting you to actually press further into it".</p><p>"<em>Oh my go--</em>" Atsumu was interrupted by a pack of strawberry candy hitting him right in the face.</p><p>"Put it in the cart".</p><p>"Why you--!" Atsumu rubbed his eye (where the impact had been worse) as he picked up the pack that ended up on the floor and put it in the cart. There was no need to do that.</p><p>"What was that for?! Geez, the way ya overreact so much over a kiss makes ya look like a virgin!"</p><p>Tobio froze and frowned, it didn't take Atsumu long to figure out what was happening in the setter's head, and the perfect word to describe what he felt when he smiled widely and Tobio's face got redder than before was: <em>satisfaction</em>.</p><p>"Don't tell me... Tobio-kun yer<em> a </em><em>virgin</em>?" Atsumu covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from bursting into laughter. Now that escalated quickly.</p><p>"<em>Miya-sa</em><em>n!</em>".</p><p>"Oh my god ya totally are!" Atsumu teased.</p><p>"So what?!"</p><p>"I'm gonna laugh so hard!"</p><p>"What's so funny?! You're a virgin too, aren't you?!"</p><p>"Uh... say what?" Of course Atsumu <em>wasn't</em> a virgin, he had a lot of girlfriends before he started dating Shouyou! He was the only one with experience out of the three of them, so Tobio had no right to speak about him being a virgin of all people! "Don't be ridiculous now".</p><p>"I'm not being ridiculous".</p><p>"Tobio-kun i'm not a virgin and you know that, now let's move on--"</p><p>"If i'm not wrong, Hinata is the only man you've dated, right?" he asked like they weren't talking about something so private in a freaking supermarket.</p><p>"Yeah, before Shouyou-kun i only dated women, what's yer point?" Tobio narrowed his eyes and smiled smugly. Yes, he wasn't good at relationships, and yes, he was a virgin... but he did search some stuff, enough to shut Atsumu up.</p><p>"<em>Miya-san have you ever considered that you're an ass virgin?</em>"</p><p>"Tobio-kun plea--" Atsumu stopped mid-sentence when the realization hit him, he was the one to freeze this time, his eyes widened as he felt his stomach drop because... He. Actually. Never. Thought. About it.</p><p>Right, of course... Shouyou is a man, Shouyou is Shouyou... and there is nothing assuring Atsumu that Shouyou will want to be a bottom because he's just so goddamn unpredictable! Atsumu was the only one with experience out of the three of them, but damn... Tobio was right, he only had experience with women so he assumed it'd be the same thing with men, which now he realised, was plain stupid.<br/><br/>So what if... when 'sex' finally becomes a 'yes' on the list... Shouyou doesn't want to bottom? The idea sent shivers down Atsumu's spine because there was no way, right..? <em>Right?</em></p><p>
  <em>Shit... Atsumu had one fear--</em>
</p><p>"Hey" Tobio poked his shoulder.</p><p>"Huh?" He turned around to find Tobio handing him a pack of mint candy, when did he exactly take the list from him in the first place?</p><p>"You're forgetting these ones" Atsumu took the pack and put it in the cart slowly, still trying to recover from the earlier shock by the way.</p><p>"Aha..." was the only thing he said because apparently, he can only make stupid noises for now.</p><p>"You know what? You're right... i don't get why Kozume-san would want this stuff".</p><p>"...Aha".</p><p class="">"I think that's all, we should pay and go back to Hinata's" Atsumu stared at Tobio without doing anything, just zoning out "I mean you have to move so we can leave this place, Miya-san".</p><p class="">"...Aha".</p><p class="">Atsumu was definitely not going to be okay for at least two hours... meh. Enough time before a live stream...</p><p class="">
  <em>He really hoped.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there!! Today's chapter is a little bit longer than usual (hope you don't mind) ;;;<br/>I really hope this story is actually funny (and that you're linking it so far), i'm finally getting to the interesting part i swear--<br/>and it'd be really nice if you left a comment or kudos if you want~ they're always appreciated by my heart!!</p><p>Have a good day/night<br/>Bye bye &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kenma's mental games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kenma hummed for a second before saying "So i was thinking of pulling a twenty four hour long live stream like that other time--"</p><p>"Hold it right there!" Atsumu interrupted "Twenty four hour long?! Ya crazy?!"</p><p>"I've streamed for twenty four hours in a row before, fight me" Atsumu almost died right there, but Hinata managed to keep him alive by saying "That was just once though".</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So the triad thing is harder than you thought, huh?" Kenma asked as he adjusted the camera to a good angle.</p><p>"You saw yesterday... and a while ago" Hinata answered and sighed "It's a work in progress".</p><p>"Everyone shows love and concern in different ways" Kenma wasn't used to talk like that, but it was for Shouyou so... "Look at this" he said pulling out his phone to show Shouyou the text messages between him and Kuroo.</p><p>Hinata watched the screen. Kuroo had sent the post with the selfie Kenma took of the two of them yesterday to his DM and wrote <b><em>'So that's </em></b><b><em>where</em></b><b><em>you</em></b><b><em> are </em></b><b><em>you</em></b><b><em> little pussy'</em></b>.</p><p>Hinata covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.</p><p>"Keep reading".</p><p>"Sure thing" Hinata said as he noticed the text following said:</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Well, 's not like i didn't know you were going there but, you could've told me when you were leaving y'know? I would've dropped you to the train station an' all'</em> </b>
</p><p>"Hey, that's cute!".</p><p>"I know right? Even when he's upset he can't insult me" Kenma chuckled "A plus for effort though" he typed a reply:</p><p><em> <b>'</b> </em> <em> <b>You</b> </em> <em> <b> would've </b> </em> <em> <b>tried</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>to</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>talk</b> </em> <em> <b> me </b> </em> <em> <b>out</b> </em> <em> <b> of it so no'</b> </em></p><p><em> <b>'Would've </b> </em> <em> <b>let</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>you</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>go</b> </em> <em> <b> anyway'</b> </em></p><p>"Here goes nothing" Kenma said as he wrote <b><em>'I </em></b><b><em>know</em></b><b><em>this</em></b><b><em>and</em></b><b><em> i </em></b><b><em>love</em></b><b><em> you'</em></b> and sent it.</p><p>"See? Kuro and i aren't all lovey dovey like... um... Bokuto-san and Keiji"</p><p>"Ohh!" Hinata exclaimed like he just realised something important "And you show your love through memes or something like that! Right?"</p><p>"Um-- that too..."</p><p>"Mind if i see how it goes?"</p><p>"Not at all" kenma shortened the distance between him and Shouyou to show him Kuroo's reply. Damn, he really trusted Shouyou... it was scary.</p><p><em> <b>'Oho? Did </b> </em> <em> <b>worldwide</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>famous</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>Kodzuken</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>just</b> </em> <em>  </em> <em> <b>say</b> </em> <em> <b> he </b> </em> <em> <b>loves</b> </em> <em> <b> me? </b> </em> <em> <b>Woah</b> </em> <em> <b>, i'm flattered'</b> </em></p><p>Kenma sighed as he typed <em><b>'</b></em><em><b>Nevermind</b></em><em><b>, i </b></em><em><b>spoke</b></em><em><b> too soon'</b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>'Can i have your autograph?'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'Fuck you'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'I love you too'</b> </em>
</p><p>"You guys are actually kinda sweet y'know?" Hinata said with a subtle blush "In a very odd way, but sweet".</p><p>"Don't let my fanbase know that".</p><p>"I think they already know, i watch all your live streams and there's a lot of you and Kuroo-san".</p><p>"It's not my fault, he just crashes in my streams with Bokuto-san, if i could edit him out... i would, not to be cruel though".</p><p>Hinata giggled before he sighed "... I wish Kageyama and Atsumu-san didn't argue so much..."</p><p>"It's a matter of time" Kenma tested the lights one more time "And as i showed you before, they don't have to be all lovey dovey".</p><p>"You're right!" Hinata exclaimed before someone knocked the door.</p><p>"Speak of the devil".</p><p>Kenma and Hinata went to the door and opened it to find Kageyama standing with his fist raised,ready to knock again and Atsumu behind him, carrying most of the bags, frowning.</p><p>"So how did it go?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Could've been worse" Kageyama said as he entered, Kenma followed immediately and Atsumu was left growling at the entrance.</p><p>"...Need any help?" </p><p> "... Shouyou-kun..." Atsumu smiled like his faith in the world had been restored when Hinata took some of the bags to help him "Thank you".</p><p>"No biggie!" Hinata exclaimed before leaning and kissing Atsumu in the cheek "Come on! We're about to start" both of them walked inside and went to the kitchen to organize everything they bought. It didn't take them long at all, actually, the four of them were sitting on the sofa in less than fifteen minutes, discussing what that live stream was going to be all about.</p><p>Kenma hummed for a second before saying "So i was thinking of pulling a twenty four hour long live stream like that other time--"</p><p>"Hold it right there!" Atsumu interrupted "Twenty four hour long?! Ya crazy?!"</p><p>"I've streamed for twenty four hours in a row before, fight me" Atsumu almost died right there, but Hinata managed to keep him alive by saying "That was just once though".</p><p>"And you watched Kozume-san for twenty four hours straight?" Kageyama asked mildly confused.</p><p>"Nope, i was there". </p><p>"Yer killin' me, yer both killin' me how do ya even--?! " He trailed off trying to find the words to describe his shock "Is that why the energy drink was on the list?!"</p><p>"You'll probably need it, Shouyou is the embodiment of stamina so he'll be fine".</p><p>"I'm--"</p><p>"You can always leave if you want anyway, we won't hold you hostage you know?" Kenma said as he checked the last details "You don't have to stay twenty four hours, Shouyou and i will handle it".</p><p>One of Atsumu's eyebrows twitched at Kenma's grin "Nice try Kenma-kun, but ya won't get rid of me so easily".</p><p>"I was trying to get rid of you? I had no idea".</p><p>"<em>Of </em><em>course</em><em> ya didn't</em>".</p><p>"...So" Hinata said to lighten the mood "Y'all ready to begin?"</p><p>The setters nodded before Kenma started the stream and waited for audience. Atsumu felt weird having to interact with people he couldn't actually see, but he could always try something new...</p><p>Wait no-- scratch that, not <em>always</em>... not with <em>everything</em>.</p><p>"Hey there" Kenma said and waved lazily at the camera "How's it going?"</p><p>"It's been a while" Hinata added with a wide smile.</p><p>Atsumu and Kageyama narrowed their eyes when they noticed how the chat exploded with a whole lot of comments that had two things in common:</p><p>One, all of them said <em><b>'It's </b></em><em><b>Shouyou</b></em><em>!'</em>, and two, all of them were full of tangerine emotes that were definitely an exclusive of Kenma's twitch channel.</p><p>"I can see you're happy to see Shouyou here".</p><p><em>Even</em><em>.</em><em> More</em><em>. </em><em>Tangerines</em><em>.</em> If it wasn't obvious that Hinata was a regular in Kenma's channel before, now it was. Whatsmore, it hadn't even been fifteen minutes into the stream when a twitch alert popped up, saying that someone sent 500 cheers (already?!).</p><p>It was one of those alerts that voiced out the comments sent with the cheers, the setters jolted when the -sort of- monotone voice said<b><em> '</em></b><b><em>Wait</em></b><b><em>, aren't </em></b><b><em>those</em></b><b><em>Atsumu</em></b><b><em>Miya</em></b><b><em>and</em></b><b><em>Tobio</em></b><b><em>Kageyama</em></b><b><em>  sitting on the sofa </em></b><b><em>behind</em></b><b><em>you</em></b><b><em>guys</em></b><b><em>?'</em></b></p><p>... Atsumu wanted to be chill, to give a nice first impression, but everything that went out of his mouth at that instant was "Your fans know about us?!" Which, believe him, he knew wasn't the best choice of words.</p><p>"Um... in case you're forgetting, you're all very famous already, also, i've done a few live streams reacting to Shouyou's volleyball matches and you and Tobio always appear since you're his setters".</p><p>"Ah--good point" Atsumu said.</p><p>"Aren't they great?" Hinata asked while looking at the camera "Kageyama say something!"</p><p>Kageyama just frowned and crossed his arms before saying "...Hi".</p><p>"... Don't worry chat, he's not mad, just concentrating"</p><p>"You dumbass!"</p><p>"And there he is" Kenma said "Now you know it, we have two other guests, and today we're doing a twenty four hour live stream with them".</p><p>"OH I KNEW IT! Ya see?! They agree with me!" Atsumu exclaimed after reading all the comments saying<em> '</em><b><em>Twenty four hours?!'</em></b>in the chat "Unlike ya, yer followers are reasonable Kenma-kun!".</p><p>There was silence for a second.</p><p>"Anyway..." Kenma said.</p><p>"We decided to remember the old times! So we'll be just talking about past experiences for now, maybe we'll do some Q&amp;A too" Hinata exclaimed as another twitch alert popped up, this time with 300 cheers and a comment saying <b><em>'Kansai-beeeeeen!'</em></b></p><p>Atsumu chuckled nervously as the chat followed with multiple comments saying things like <b><em>'That's kansai-ben!'</em></b> and <b><em>'Atsumu Miya is from the Kansai region?!'</em></b> </p><p>Yeah, it felt <em>really</em> weird "Um... I'm from hyogo y'all"</p><p>"Isn't his accent cool? I like it a lot" Hinata said and Atsumu didn't usually mind his cheeks getting red but this time? With thousands and thousands of people watching him through a screen? Doing something more personal and casual rather than playing volleyball? He felt like his cheeks were exposing him big time... but hey, Shouyou thinks his accent is cool!</p><p>"You know Atsumu?" Kenma said suddenly "I've been wondering this for a while now... are you a full-body blusher?"</p><p>"Ohhh that's a good one" Hinata said.</p><p>Atsumu jolted and exclaimed "<em>Why would you ask that?!</em>" quite defensively, if anything, that didn't help his case at all... but for the record, he had no idea if he could actually blush to that point.</p><p>"I don't know, have you ever noticed that your blushes are gradual?" Again, there were <em>thousands</em>, and<em> thousands </em>of people watching this... "First you go pink, then it becomes red, and then there's a point in which the shade of red on your cheeks is so intense i can't help assume it spreads all over your body".</p><p>"I-- Why do you feel the need to do this?" Atsumu felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Kenma was evil, there was no doubt about that "I don't blush THAT much ya know?"</p><p>"<em>Liar</em>" Kageyama said immediately.</p><p>"Tobio-kun not you too!" It wasn't like he could control it! He really wasn't used to blush that much, it only happened with Hinata because... oh man, he was so whipped for him it was... ridiculous! There was something about Hinata that made him Atsumu's ultimate weakness and he just... couldn't do anything about it (he didn't dislike the feeling itself though).</p><p>There was another twitch alert for cheers, and the monotone voice literally saying <em><b>'Atsumu's face really said *tomato emoji*'</b></em> made him want to cover his face with one of the sofa pillows nearby.</p><p>"I personally agree more with what the chat is saying, Atsumu-san" Hinata said while pointing to the comments saying things like:</p><p>
  <b> <em> 'Atsumu's blush is kinda cute tho?' </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Wait why is Atsumu's red face cute that should be illegal'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Legit idk if Atsumu's face is cuter or funnier'</em> </b>
</p><p>Atsumu growled and said "What's wrong with ya people?" before sighing.</p><p>"He's just embarrassed" Hinata said before giggling and petting Atsumu's head.</p><p><em>... To think the stream was just starting</em>...</p><hr/><p>16:30 p.m, two hours streaming now.</p><p>The four of them were sitting in the living room answering questions from the chat, Atsumu and Kageyama were sort of jealous at this point because most of the questions were specifically for Hinata and Kenma, which was understandable since Kenma's fanbase knew Shouyou as a regular, unlike the other two setters.</p><p>A twitch alert popped up, but this time it was different, it actually scared the shit out of Atsumu and Kageyama since it was a clip of Kuroo laughing like a hyena with a message written below that said <b><em>'Gen_ericguy cheered x 2000'</em></b></p><p>The monotone voice Atsumu was still getting used to hear said <b><em>'I'm sending you 2000 cheers so you guys tell us what's your favorite clip from Kenma's past streams and show it to Atsumu and Tobio, so you better do it or else--'</em></b></p><p>"Gen_ericguy thank you for the cheers, are you sure you're on your right mind? You sent way too many" Kenma sounded almost concerned (remark on 'almost') before grinning and saying "Good idea though".</p><p>"You can't ask me to pick just one clip! There's too many!" Hinata covered his mouth to suppress a laugh and both Atsumu and Kageyama wondered what could be so funny about someone like Kenma.</p><p>"Like...?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"Oh! There's this one..! What was it called now?" Hinata trailed off as he tried to remember "Oh right! I got it!"</p><p>"Just spit it out!" </p><p>"It's called <em>'Chat, can you teach Bokuto-san how to do taxes?'</em>" Kenma and Atsumu snorted at the same time.</p><p>"Fuck... that one sounds funny" Atsumu said.</p><p>"It is kinda funny, but it's just me streaming peacefully until Bokuto-san enters my room crying over not knowing how to pay taxes".</p><p>"Hey! What made it funny was the part where you literally say 'chat, can you teach Bokuto-san how to do taxes?' like a second before Kuroo-san enters the room--</p><p>"I swore he broke my door back then" Kenma said in between.</p><p>"And drags Bokuto-san out while he shouts 'NO ESCAPING THIS TIME BRO, DON'T EVADE YOUR TAXES', and Bokuto-san is just like 'Nooo!' like in horror movies" Atsumu hid his face behind a pillow to muffle his laughter and Kenma snorted again. </p><p>"...It just happened so fast--"</p><p>"You took like, five minutes to process what happened!"</p><p>"Can't blame me, they were too much".</p><p>"Um, someone's saying you forgot the part where Bokuto-san shouts 'i dun wanna be a tax evader' on the chat" Kageyama said.</p><p>"TOBIO-KUN THERE WAS NO NEED--!" Atsumu shouted, his voice muffled by the pillow he was pressing against his face "WHY AM I LAUGHING AT THIS!"</p><p>Kageyama watched Atsumu being a laughing mess for a couple of seconds and then turned to look directly at the camera before saying  "<em>Pathetic</em>".</p><p>"TOBIO-KUN SHADDUP!"</p><p>Kenma put his own twitch channel and started searching through his various clips "I like this one" he said pointing at the screen "finally found it".</p><p>Hinata gasped kind of surprised "seriously that one?!"</p><p>"Yeah".</p><p>"But-- i don't get it!"</p><p>"Why? What's that clip about?" Kageyama asked getting closer to the screen.</p><p>"Wait for me!" Atsumu exclaimed as he recovered his normal breathing and got closer to the screen as well.</p><p>"It's nothing!"</p><p>"It's not 'nothing'" Kenma said as he clicked on a clip from nearly seven years ago titled '*Angel snort*' that showed him and Shouyou reacting to something. It was just five second long and the big highlight was Shouyou laughing and stopping abruptly after snorting, he looked surprised and said 'sorry' with a subtle blush on his cheeks before it ended.</p><p>Atsumu wasn't going to lie, eighteen year old Shouyou snorting and then blushing was the cutest thing he'd seen in the week.</p><p>"See? It's just me snorting"</p><p>"Nope, that snort started a whole thing and you know it, look at the chat" everyone noticed the chat exploding with tangerine emotes and comments saying <em>'Shouyou snoooort!' </em>. Kenma gave Atsumu and Kageyama an almost evil grin "Since that moment, every time Shouyou snorts, the chat sends tangerines".</p><p>"<em>Is that so?</em>" Seven years. Almost seven years since that clip! Talking about it sounded so ridiculous and yet... seeing it was a completely different thing! Atsumu was sure that Tobio was just as frustrated as him seeing Kenma and Hinata interact like that.</p><p>"Yup..." Hinata said before grabbing the mouse and searching for a certain clip too "You know Kenma, i kinda just remembered <em>every single clip where you snap at a video game part you weren't actually expecting-</em>-"</p><p>"Oh now I wanna see that!" Atsumu exclaimed.</p><p>"Does he ever fall off his chair or something?" Kageyama asked with interest.</p><p>"Shouyou, <em>no</em>" Kenma said gently reaching for his hand to take the mouse away from him.</p><p>"Shouyou<em> yes</em>" he answered. He and Kenma were practically holding hands, and in the setters' perspective that's not an exaggeration since Hinata wasn't even pulling the mouse back, and Kenma wasn't actually taking it away either. They just stayed there!</p><p>"Lemme get that" Atsumu stepped in with a sort of creepy smile.</p><p>Kenma shivered and said "Ew" before letting go of the mouse.</p><p>"... Anyways, chat, do you have any suggestions of clips where Kenma snaps?" Hinata winked at the camera.</p><p>
  <em> <b>'The one where Kenma rants about David Cage!'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'When he accidentally kills Conrad for failing a QTE in man of medan!'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Every time Kuroo and Bokuto enter Kenma's room in a crucial part of a game and said game has the butterfly effect dynamic'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'Literally every single one of Kenma's reactions in doki doki literature club'</b> </em>
</p><p>"Chat, i'm disappointed on you" Kenma said before a cheer alert saved him with the monotone voice reading<em><b> 'Okay but are we all gonna sleep on Atsumu and Tobio arguing over little things in the background for the whole twenty four hours or am i the only one who sees the tension between them?'</b></em></p><p>"You're not alone" Hinata said with a smile. Atsumu and Tobio jolted at being called out by Kenma's followers and looked at each other, narrowing their eyes.</p><p>"That... that ain't it"</p><p>"Chat's asking what's with the tension between you two" Kenma looked triumphant "Guess it's story time".</p><p>"What if i don't want to" Tobio said defiant.</p><p>"Would you do it for some curry buns?" Hinata asked, leaning closer to him and wiggling his eyebrows with a grin.</p><p>"... Okay fine".</p><p>"I'll bring them in a while" Hinata said as he got up and patted Kageyama's head before making his way to the kitchen "Kenma, Atsumu-san, do you want anything?" he asked.</p><p>"Nope".</p><p>"We're fine Shouyou-kun" </p><p>"'Kay then" Hinata nodded and left.</p><hr/><p>After thirty minutes there was a plate of curry buns in the middle of the living room table, Shouyou and Kenma were sitting on the floor, right in front of the table (where Kenma's computer was) and Atsumu and Kageyama were sitting on the sofa behind, Kageyama with a curry bun in his hand already.</p><p>"If i remember correctly, everything started in the All-japan youth training camp, right?" Hinata asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah, everything started because--"</p><p><em>"You called me a goody two shoes"</em> Tobio interrupted before biting his curry bun aggressively and narrowing his eyes at Atsumu with a frown.</p><p>"Wow that's cruel, why would you do that?" Kenma asked with the least sympathy Atsumu had ever witnessed in his life, fully knowing  that he was just teasing.</p><p>"Kenma-kun i swear to god--" he interrupted himself to take a deep breath and calm down "I just saw Tobio-kun struggling to set the ball and said what i thought about it".</p><p>"Struggling? How so?" Kenma tilted his head with curiosity.</p><p>"Like the sweetest little goody two shoes!" Atsumu grinned at Kageyama, who didn't reply solely because he was still chewing his food "He was way too indulging to his hitters, like he was scared to mess up! How could i not pick on him on that?"</p><p>"...Wow, that <em>is</em> cruel".</p><p>"Like yer one to talk!" Atsumu exclaimed "It didn't matter anyway since Tobio-kun was everything<em> but that </em>on nationals that year! How dare he change so much in so little time?" he said before turning to Tobio and ask "How dare you change so much in so little time, huh?"</p><p>"I won that match" Kageyama said with an evil grin after swallowing his food.</p><p>Hinata turned to Kageyama in shock and said "Um-- excuse me? <em>We </em>won that match, remember?" </p><p>"Well Inarizaki won the year after so that doesn't really matter either".</p><p>"What matters is another thing then, since you're still rivals to this day" Atsumu and Kageyama tensed, getting terrible vibes on Kenma digging deeper into the story.</p><p>"After our first match against Atsumu-san, when we were shaking hands and all..." Hinata smiled enthusiastically, his cheeks turning slightly pink "Atsumu-san pointed at me and said 'one day, i'm gonna set for you'"</p><p>"Hey, i didn't know about this part, what happened after?" Kenma asked.</p><p>"Oh, he said he'd beat us next year before that happened, and he<em> did</em> beat us" Kageyama rolled his eyes when Atsumu stuck his tongue at him childishly.</p><p>"After <em>that other</em> game" he said then "I told Shouyou-kun and Tobio-kun that i beat'em as promised... and that they knew what was coming next".</p><p>"Miya-san nobody cares--".</p><p>"And five years later, there i was, playing for the black jackals... <em>setting for Shouyou-kun</em>".</p><p>A twitch alert popped up as Atsumu kept picking on Tobio, the monotone voice said <em>'<b>Why does this feel like one of those fated encounters i'm--?'</b></em></p><p>"Oho ho, you see--"</p><p>"Miya-san just got extremely lucky, there's nothing more to it" Kageyama interrupted while looking at his curry bun like it was the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>"...Tobio-kun y'know what? You <em>suck</em>" </p><p>"<em>And you swallow--</em>" Kageyama answered instantly, like it was the most natural response for <em>him</em> to give, never taking his gaze away from his curry bun, and leaving everyone else in the room dead silent for a couple of seconds that didn't feel like long before Hinata and Kenma bursted into laughter.</p><p>Atsumu's cheeks started burning intensely, the combination between all the laughter he was hearing and the fact that just for a split-second he actually thought about himself swallowing (with a goddamn mental image and all) because of that supermarket convo from earlier was killing him faster than he thought.</p><p>Hinata got to a point where trying to shout "KAGEYAMA WHAT THE FU--" made him choke on his own laughter as he almost fell to the floor grabbing his stomach. Kenma exclaimed "What a legend-!" with his voice muffled by his own hands covering his mouth at the same time.</p><p>"HOW DID YOU EVEN--?!" Hinata snorted and continued to shout "FUCK!" before he kept laughing like crazy, not giving a damn about it.<em> Even the freaking twitch alert had a tangerine icon this time</em>, someone donated<em> 3000 cheers </em>and Atsumu hoped with all his might that it wasn't because of how ridiculed he'd just been.</p><p>the voice message said<em><b> 'Tobio really be out there fucking up interesting stories like nothing lol'</b></em></p><p>Atsumu shouted "I KNOW RIGHT?!" with his face literally burning at the same time Tobio said "Oikawa-san taught me well" like it wasn't a big deal.</p><p>"OIKAWA-SAN IS THE GREATEST OH MY GOD!" Shouyou shouted, finishing Atsumu for good.</p><p>"T-TOBIO-KUN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?!"</p><p>"Honestly? I'm still kinda grudging over the 'goody two shoes' thing" he replied before grinning like an actual villain and petting Atsumu briefly, that last part being the most confusing thing, overall because not even Tobio knew why he did that, he just felt the sudden urge to do it, and so he did it.</p><p>"Oh great, Kageyama you broke him!"</p><p>"Did i now?"</p><p>"... It's been eight years since that happened!" Atsumu exclaimed.</p><p>"Oh yeah, totally broke him" Kenma said.</p><p>Atsumu crossed his arms and decided that taking a bite of Kageyama's curry bun was the perfect revenge for the moment, so he just leaned aggressively towards Kageyama and almost ate the whole thing in one bite.</p><p>"Miya-san what's your problem?!"</p><p>"Same here" Kenma said.</p><p>"If you wanted a curry bun, you could've just taken one, Atsumu-san" Atsumu rolled his eyes and internally thought 'fuck the chat', when he read things like:</p><p>
  <em> <b>'Can we appreciate the fact that Tobio didn't do anything to Atsumu even tho he just ate his food?'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'The guy can get away with doing that kind of thing to Tobio, respect'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'What's this? Tobio sure is quiet despite Atsumu's shenanigans? I'm interested'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'First Tobio pets Atsumu, and now this? Guys i think we have a new ship--'</b> </em>
</p><p>Atsumu looked at the hour on his phone... twenty hours more and he was done.</p><hr/><p>Despite everything, streaming with Shouyou, Kenma and Tobio was fun.</p><p>Atsumu was still kind of mad at Kenma for being the one who won the most out of the four of them, and at their expense! Seriously! His fans had created new (ridiculous) clips from that stream, and they had the nerve to put names like--</p><p>Clip one: 'Pathetic' - <b>16:40 p.m</b></p><p>Clip two: Atsumu swallows - <b>17:20 p.m</b></p><p>Clip three: Every place Shouyou walks in becomes Simptopia - <b>19:00 p.m</b></p><p>Clip four: Shouyou, what did Brazil do to you? #47 -<b> 21:10 p.m</b></p><p>Clip five: Tobio and Atsumu zzz &lt;3 - <b>23:00 p.m</b></p><p>Clip six: Tobio and Atsumu, but their faces are canvases - <b>23:20 p.m</b></p><p>Clip seven: 'wHAT'S YER PROBLEM WAS THAT PERMANENT MARKER?!' -<b> 00:00 a.m</b></p><p>Clip eight: Volleyball enters the chat - <b>1:30 a.m</b></p><p>Clip nine: Setter fight! -<b> 2:00 a.m</b></p><p>Clip ten: Atsumu vs a 2D fictional character -<b> 3:40 a.m</b></p><p>Clip eleven: 'Woah that volleyball really smashed Tobio-kun's face' <b>- 5:00 a.m</b></p><p>Clip twelve: 'What are you, twelve?' -<b> 8:30 a.m</b></p><p>Clip thirteen: Shouyou, what did Brazil DO to you? #48 -<b> 10:20 a.m</b></p><p>Clip fourteen: Tobio gamer - <b>12:00 p.m</b></p><p>And last, but sadly not least, clip fifteen: 'Fuck y'all i'm finally gonna sleep!' -<b> 14:30 p.m</b></p><p>Atsumu and Tobio were dead, they just wanted to sleep, they stayed in the sofa not caring about Kenma and Hinata still streaming to say a 'proper goodbye'.</p><p><em>They slept the whole day... best nap in they had in years...</em> </p><p>When that happened, Kenma laughed because he did accomplish his objective of destroying the two setters, hell, <em>did he mess up with them.</em></p><p>Payback from friday... <em>Last laugh.</em> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, long chapter with more Kodzuken headcanons ;;;<br/>I really hoped you liked it tho! And i hope you're liking the story so far!!<br/>Leave comments to let me know what you think of this part!!</p><p>have a good day/night~</p><p>bye bye &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The teasing aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>If someone asked Atsumu if he'd ever had any wet dreams, he would answer by telling them not to ask such a stupid question because of course he had, he was a human being.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Atsumu is horny, that's it, that's the whole chapter.</p>
<p>Okay but jokes aside now, i think this chapter is a little nsfw-ish, it's not like there's smut or anything, i just don't want to make anybody uncomfortable so i'm saying it just in case ;;;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sunday night, Atsumu was laying on his bed, looking at the ceiling for what he thought were five minutes now with a neutral expression on his face, not knowing what to do. He turned his head to the side to look at his alarm clock... it was three a.m.</p>
<p>He blinked once, twice, thrice, and finally he said "...Oh shit". </p>
<p>Other five minutes passed in which he stared at the clock in disbelief  and processed what just happened to him. If someone asked Atsumu if he'd ever had any wet dreams, he would answer by telling them not to ask such a stupid question because <em>of course he had</em>, he was a human being.</p>
<p>To put some<em> very </em>early context, in his third year of high school after winning the match against Karasuno, Atsumu happened to have a walk with Shouyou Hinata, they didn't talk about anything really important, but for Atsumu it was a life changing experience because up until that moment he thought he was interested in Shouyou solely as a hitter, and he bluntly realised that wasn't the case when he saw Shouyou being all shy and nervous as he was... under him, red in the face, <em>moaning</em> and clinging to him like his life depended on it as he thrusted his penis into him excitedly, loving every second of it.</p>
<p>Of course, that was just a dream, the first wet dream Atsumu had with a man, and not the last one... shrimp had just entered his life and messed up with his sexuality like it was nothing, leaving him confused to say the very least... now, why was twenty five year old Atsumu remembering all this? Well... that happened again.</p>
<p><em>Shouyou Hinata confused him again</em>, and what's worse... Tobio played an important part on that when they were at the supermarket, making him self conscious. Thinking about it... maybe the final blow was that part of the stream when someone asked for flirting advice and they all asked Shouyou just for fun, but he proved to be incredibly smooth on his pick up lines and basically everything, he had to admit that the name 'Shouyou, what did Brazil do to you? #47' suited the clip real well. </p>
<p>For the rest of the stream, Atsumu kept thinking about that from time to time, and his damn subconscious did its job. He had a wet dream with Shouyou in it, and hey--! He wasn't complaining, it's just that this time... was very different. </p>
<p>Atsumu had had dreams where Shouyou was on top of him before, riding him as he moaned his name erratically, but he swears he'd never,<em> ever</em> in his life had a dream where <em>Shouyou was the one topping</em><em>, </em>giving him a serious, intense, lustful glare from above and holding him carefully as he moved inside of him, slowly at first and then getting faster, kissing him on all the right places, making him jolt and gasp with insane pleasure, his whole body trembling and burning with the need to cum at his touch while the only thing he could say in-between the loud moans escaping his throat, was Shouyou's name. Heck, he was even crying in his dream.       </p>
<p>So yeah, of course Atsumu was going to be confused, he didn't have the faintest idea of what being touched in that place felt like and yet, somehow, that dream felt <em>way too good</em>, he wished he could say it was actually nothing, but the wet spot he noticed in his boxers as he sat on the edge of his bed said otherwise. That was another thing to add to his list of things to blame on Shouyou.</p>
<p><em>He totally came from that</em>.</p>
<p>Atsumu hid his face in his hands and took a deep breath when he remembered the most embarrassing part of his dream, his cheeks started burning. At one point, when Shouyou was literally fucking the sense out of him, he made a path of wet kisses from his neck to his cheek, and then he got even closer and whispered<em> 'i love you, Atsumu-san' </em>to his ear, with a lustful sincerity that made shivers run down Atsumu's spine as an overwhelming wave of pleasure hit him, making him melt into Shouyou's grip with a loud groan, and honestly, what was that?! It was so ridiculous and cheesy it made his heart go crazy!</p>
<p>"... what the fuck?" he asked before getting up and going for a glass of water to calm himself and his horny subconscious down at once, trying not to reflect too much on his current <em>-probably dangerous-</em> and definitely scary feelings. It was easy, all he had to do was ignore every single fiber in his body telling him to jack off to what he just experienced.</p>
<p>E a s y   p e a s y </p>
<p>He just hoped he could go back to sleep before he had to go to practice at 9:00 a.m, preferably without having any more existential- crisis- worthy wet dreams.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>He barely got any sleep.</em>
</p>
<p>It was 9:00 a.m and he was at the gym, struggling to keep himself awake, up until now the only people with him in the locker room were Yaku, Hoshiumi, Wakatoshi and Sakusa, which was a good thing because he wasn't prepared to look at Shouyou in the eye right now.</p>
<p>"You look like crap" he heard with what little consciousness he had.</p>
<p>"Geez, Morisuke-kun, you really know what to say to make little ol' me feel all flattered first thing in the morning" Atsumu yawned.</p>
<p>"Ew".</p>
<p>"<em>Omi-kun shut up</em>" Atsumu narrowed his eyes at Sakusa, the action was returned quickly.</p>
<p>"Woah, someone sure looks dead inside!" Hoshiumi said with amusement. Atsumu didn't reply because he didn't have enough energy to give a damn about the teasing, they could throw whatever they wanted at him, he wouldn't say anything.</p>
<p>"Honest now, did you get enough sleep after <em>the stream?</em> Twenty four hours is rough" Yaku muttered and Atsumu thanked all the deities he knew that the libero was sitting next to him at that moment because, even if he wasn't sure he heard well, it was better to be safe than sorry.</p>
<p>"You-- Morisuke-kun did you--? I mean-- <em>what did you just say?</em>" Atsumu sighed internally, so long for not saying anything it seems...</p>
<p>"I was Kenma's senpai back in high school, how could i <em>not</em> follow him?".</p>
<p>"You--"</p>
<p>"Besides, they went to visit after ending the whole thing" Yaku chuckled "Didn't see it all though, just enough to make fun of you".</p>
<p>"<em>Ain't that great?</em>" Atsumu asked sarcastically with a smug smile before frowning and turning around, arms crossed. </p>
<p>"Yeah, Kenma can be tiring sometimes, but don't worry! Your secret's safe with me" </p>
<p>Was Atsumu tired? Yes, but despite all of that, it was one of those days when he felt sharp anyway, so he immediately asked "What's the catch?" and sighed in resignation when Yaku grinned like a demon, making him wonder if Kenma was evil since he was born, or if he turned out that way because of his senpais' influence.</p>
<p>"I get to throw a volleyball to your face every time i catch you slacking off" Atsumu was about to answer when Yaku interrupted him saying <em>"Or too sleepy"</em>.</p>
<p>... Desperate situations require desperate measures, Atsumu thought as he answered saying "Okay fine".</p>
<p>"My lips are sealed then" Yaku nodded and ran his index finger over his lips in a zipping motion "I don't know about Bokuto though..."</p>
<p>"<em>What do you mea--?</em></p>
<p>"HEY HEY HEY!" The sound the locker room door made when Bokuto smashed it open as he entered enthusiastically (as always), was just like the 'click' inside Atsumu's head when his neurons decided to make a proper synapsis and triggered his memories from saturday.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Chat, can you teach Bokuto-san how to do taxes?'</em>
</p>
<p>Shit. <em>He knows.</em> If Yaku knows about the live stream, then<em> Bokuto definitely does too.</em></p>
<p>"Oh-uh" he said a second before Bokuto wrapped his arm around his shoulders and squeezed him hard "Hey Tsum-Tsum!"</p>
<p>"<em>Damn i think i'm gonna cry</em>".</p>
<p>"Okay, what has you acting like a huge, irritating cry baby now?" Sakusa asked like he was already used to Atsumu's shenanigans "You know you have to answer this one, else, i'm gonna bend my wrist until you throw up".</p>
<p>"Omi-kun i swear now it's not the time--"</p>
<p>"That's not an answer" Sakusa said as he actually started bending his wrist slowly, in a way that gave Atsumu the chills because honestly, bending a part of your body like that is physically impossible!</p>
<p>"Okay fine just stop it!" he shouted, looking away. Sakusa looked satisfied with the power to gross Atsumu out, he didn't mind it, it wasn't insulting and Atsumu's ugly face was priceless.</p>
<p>Atsumu <em>did not</em> dare to mention the real cause of his lack of sleep because, if he just went and said <em>'Oh it's nothing, i just had a wet dream where Shouyou-kun, our teammate, was poppin' the cherry i didn't even know i had until a day ago!'</em>  he'd probably be sent to a mental institution for pretty much being a creep. He needed the perfect excuse, and thus he said "Have you ever heard of insomnia?"</p>
<p>"Everyone has" Hoshiumi said as he went to sit closer to the group that was gathering around Atsumu "Doesn't mean we have to put up with your stunts y'know?".</p>
<p>"Of course i do!" Atsumu exclaimed, almost growling at the end "Just--! Let me have this for a sec and i'll be good as new in no time" he yawned.</p>
<p>"You better be Tsum-Tsum! I'll make you set like crazy today!"</p>
<p>"...If Miya isn't in optimal condition to set, he shouldn't do it" Wakatoshi said suddenly, making everyone go silent for a couple of seconds. Atsumu took a deep breath as he felt his eye twitch at the comment.</p>
<p>"Oh, <em>burn</em>" Sakusa said and the whole team agreed and nodded, fully aware that Wakatoshi didn't know the first thing about joking, which meant he was for real when he low-key said that Atsumu's sets wouldn't be any good that day.</p>
<p>"<em>What was that?! </em>" Atsumu shouted.</p>
<p>"I heard it's called... friendly advice" Wakatoshi answered with a deadpan.</p>
<p>Atsumu clenched both of his fists and frowned almost dramatically "Is that so?<em> Where in the heavens is the friendly part then?</em> Does it come separately?" </p>
<p>Yaku smashed Atsumu's head lightspeed and said "Don't be rude".</p>
<p>"<em>I'm bEiNg tHe rUDe oNE?!</em>"</p>
<p>"Well, you heard the man!" Bokuto said "He was just giving friendly advice" friendly advise his ass! Wait no-- <em>not his ass</em>.</p>
<p>"Who's giving friendly advice?" Atsumu tensed the second after recognizing that voice. It was Shouyou, who had just entered the locker room and was looking at the whole group with curiosity "Oh--! Hello everyone by the way"</p>
<p>Everyone waved at Shouyou and said 'hello' before Hoshiumi answered the question by saying "Ushijima is. He told Miya he shouldn't set if he's not in optimal condition to do it".</p>
<p>"Indeed" Wakatoshi said.</p>
<p>"Can you <em>stop</em> saying 'optimal condition' please?" it made him feel like he actually had to go with Iwaizumi to check if there was anything wrong with him.</p>
<p>His comment was completely ignored by everyone as Shouyou walked toward him with a slightly worried expression "Did something happen? Are you okay?".</p>
<p>"<em>I think i'm actually crying now</em>" Atsumu said while his whole dream replayed in his head, making his cheeks turn pink (stage one of his blush, as Kenma stated).</p>
<p>"You're certainly not crying, Atsumu-san!"</p>
<p>Tobio entered the locker room silently at that moment, left his stuff near his locker and when he looked at Atsumu the first thing he said was "You look like crap".</p>
<p>"I know right?" Yaku followed.</p>
<p>"...<em> Yer all killin' me</em>".</p>
<hr/>
<p>For the record, Atsumu did set for his team for a long while before switching with Tobio, and all of his tosses were<em> precise and perfect</em>  as always by the way. He was sitting on a bench in the court sidelines, watching some of his teammates do three on three matches now, and he still couldn't forget his dream, which was a torture.</p>
<p>He really tried his best, but Shouyou stretching in front of him was a huge throw back to square one, Atsumu knew very well this feeling... he was <em>horny</em>, but that wasn't what worried him the most, the thing was that... he wasn't 'normal' horny, no... he felt like he was a damn teenager with revolted hormones again and it was <em>embarrassing</em>. He had so little control over his body that he got to a point in which he leaned forward and sat with his elbows on his knees because he was sure he had a semi, and he didn't want anybody to notice because, <em>who the fuck gets a semi in the middle of practice?!</em></p>
<p>Atsumu sighed feeling like a total virgin... oh wait, the fact that he was technically still a virgin was what had him like that in the first place, he had weird thoughts every time he dared turn his gaze to Shouyou jumping, spiking, running... it didn't matter, because every movement he made caused his muscles to flex (enough reason to stop looking at him for his own good).  Atsumu was already aware of how attractive Shouyou was, heck, he was the one who told Tobio-- wait a second...</p>
<p>HE was the one who told Tobio that Shouyou is not only cute, but attractive too!</p>
<p>Was this some kind of revenge!? Was it karma?! If he wasn't so confused right now, he'd be mad for sure! </p>
<p>"<em>Well shit</em>" He said.</p>
<p>"Something the matter?" Atsumu jolted and reconsidered all the life choices that led him to this exact moment in time, reaching the conclusion that keeping his eyes on Shouyou and suffering from the distance was a million times better than suffering while sitting right next to him. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but right now there was nothing in the world that scared him more than turning around and looking at him in the eye... no offence of course.</p>
<p>"Hm? Nah, i'm fine... just resting for a bit" Atsumu yawned and regretted it instantly, he started looking around trying to spot Yaku, who was probably ready to throw a volleyball to his face. He sighed and calmed down when he didn't find him nearby.</p>
<p>"You look very tired"</p>
<p>"I know..."</p>
<p>"But you did great anyway!" Shouyou said as he reached for Atsumu's shoulder and patted it. </p>
<p> Atsumu knew he shouldn't do it, but he couldn't help turning his gaze slightly to his side anyway, the first thing that met his eye were Shouyou's arms... bad idea, a sudden flash from his dream hit him and before he knew it, he was wondering how would it feel to be held by Shouyou for real, to rest comfortably in his strong arms while being kissed by him softly, multiple times... For the first time in his life, he thought maybe he'd like to try being the little spoon next time they snuggled, and it was terrifying.</p>
<p>"<em>I know</em>" Atsumu said and chuckled, emulating amusement to avoid Shouyou from thinking that he's being cold with him or something because it wasn't like that at all, in reality, Atsumu was just closing his eyes and praying that his blood would keep flowing normally through his body, not concentrating in a certain, awkward place because of the burnt he felt in his shoulder from Shouyou's touch.</p>
<p>"... Are you sure you're okay Atsumu-san?" Shouyou couldn't possibly smell fear, right? That would be too much.</p>
<p>"N e v e r   b e t t e r"  he answered as he mentally convinced himself that Shouyou couldn't possibly be a top. For a split second he thought of <em>'he's too short to be a top' </em>as a reason, but then he remembered that Shouyou was an expert proving everyone wrong when it came to height standards, and he almost panicked. Atsumu had to think of something ugly to distract himself, quickly! There were... ugly cats! And... and Osamu!--<em>Wait no they literally have the same face</em>-- what about... Tobio! Yes! That was the key.</p>
<p>"Say Shouyou-kun..."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"What is it that you see in Tobio-kun? Like, what do you like about 'im?" it was perfect, what could be more of a turn off than his boyfriend saying what he loves about someone who's not him? Of course, his heart would ache a little, but here's the thing... he rathers aching a little in silence than a completely visible boner that speaks volumes.</p>
<p>"Well, i wasn't expecting that question" Shouyou giggled kinda nervous "I know it seems like it's complicated but... Kageyama has his own charm you know?"</p>
<p>"Nope, have no idea"</p>
<p>"Can't help it then" Shouyou leaned and rested his elbows on his knees like Atsumu to be closer when he started talking again, Atsumu took a deep breath and briefly reflected on why he should've written a will despite being so young... Atsumu Miya, 1996-2021, cause of death... <em>deadly boner caused by</em> <em>fucking hormones</em>.</p>
<p>"We both know Kageyama is just as scary as his face sometimes".</p>
<p>"Says he can't do anything about it 'cause he was born with that face, every time"</p>
<p>"Oh he's not lying, Miwa-san sent me pictures of baby Kageyama once, it was funny"</p>
<p>"<em>Yer kiddin'</em>"</p>
<p>"Nope! I'll show you later if you want" Atsumu nodded "Anyways, Kageyama can be scary and all, but he's really cute sometimes... when you think about it for a long, <em>long while</em>" Atsumu wouldn't be able to figure out why Shouyou would link the word 'cute' to Tobio of all people even if he tried, but hey, on the bright side... his crotch didn't feel so tight anymore! It was working!</p>
<p>"Like when he tries to smile for a photo! Man, he looks terrible but... if you think that Kageyama is just doing his best not to be so socially awkward... it's actually kinda cute, because he tries" Atsumu nodded to signal Shouyou that he could keep talking  "Or whenever he's making a simple choice like what he'll take for lunch! Other people must think he's planning a murder or something, but to think that i'm one of the few who know he's just trying to decide what to eat? Hits different". </p>
<p>"Um... Maybe?" Atsumu said, much more relieved now that he was finally getting over the feeling of Shouyou giving him love bites and leaving hickeys slowly and passionately all over his body, making him arch his back every time he felt the warm and wet tongue on his skin along wi-- <em>He had to get out of there and focus on Shouyou speaking of Tobio right now--!</em></p>
<p>"Totally! And then there's Kageyama's real smile--"</p>
<p>"That a thing?"</p>
<p>Shouyou laughed "Yeah, i know, it's very uncommon, you can only see it after a particularly good play or when he's really excited about something, it's like Kageyama's not even aware he's smiling, and damn... that makes it extra cute".</p>
<p><em>... Well that hurt</em>.</p>
<p>"I see... so, to sum up... Tobio-kun does cute stuff without knowing" He could deal with the pain in his chest later when little 'Tsumu was back to its natural state.</p>
<p>"Yup! That and..." Shouyou trailed off and went silent for a couple of seconds. Atsumu almost got a heart attack from the thought that maybe, somehow, he noticed his trouble down there, meaning the only thing he could do now was bluff like his life depended on it.</p>
<p>"... A n d ?" he asked while trying to control his nerves.</p>
<p>"I know it might not be obvious at first glance but..." Shouyou almost leaned on Atsumu to whisper something to his ear, making him take a deep breath to prepare for whatever he had to say "<em>Kageyama has a bubble butt</em>".</p>
<p>...Atsumu's brain stopped working for a second. In the time he was zoned out processing what he just heard, he realized he'd never given much thought to the idea that Shouyou also had a libido. He was so enthusiastic and shiny and focused on volleyball that the concept of him checking someone out never crossed Atsumu's head.</p>
<p>It was like a revelation. Shouyou having sexual thoughts was something that had always been there, he'd just never bothered to see it, but can you really blame him? Oh damn... how many times had Shouyou checked Tobio out without anyone noticing?</p>
<p>Atsumu felt his stomach sink as another realisation hit him.</p>
<p>... Just how many times had Shouyou checked <em>him</em> out <em>without him noticing</em>?</p>
<p>"...<em>No way</em>" he said trying to deny the possibility that the hunger Shouyou's eyes had in his dream was actually a thing.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>yes </em><em>way</em>, and <em>it bounces </em>when he jumps".</p>
<p>"It... bounces?" Atsumu knew his cheeks were burning before but now it was ridiculous! He could feel the heat rising and slowly overwhelming him at the thought of Shouyou undressing him with his eyes. When? How and where did that happen? Was it in the locker room..? Was it in the showers..? How much of him had Shouyou stared at? What were his thoughts? Did he want Atsumu to fuck him or..?</p>
<p>Atsumu's dick twitched at the implication of his own unfinished train of thought, seemingly liking the idea.</p>
<p>"Look" Shouyou said as he pointed to the court and-- <em>of course Tobio had to be playing right now</em>, great, that was just his luck, wasn't it? Atsumu wanted to shut his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to do it , the fear of fantasizing (and just a tiny little bit of curiosity) didn't let him.</p>
<p>"<em>Farewell, my dignity...</em>" he whispered to himself thinking he should have called in sick for the day.</p>
<p>The ball passed to the side of the court where Tobio was playing and Hoshiumi gave a perfect A-pass, meaning the setter wouldn't have to run, just jump, so Atsumu had a clear view and yes, indeed, <em>Tobio has a bubble butt that bounces when he jumps</em>. Like, Tobio has a little, round, firm bubble butt that he could say, almost defies gravity.</p>
<p>It's not like Atsumu hadn't seen a bubble butt before, like he pointed out, he'd had a lot of girlfriends and knew about that stuff, so nothing to get worked up about, right..? Ha... he wished. Atsumu wondered how could a plan that seemed so fool-proof backfire against him this chaotically when he started taking deep breaths every once in a while.</p>
<p>He was sweating bullets, his heart rate was increasing dangerously, his whole body felt hot now, and he was about to have a mental breakdown trying to push away any kind of sexual thought that entered his head, he really didn't know what was happening to him because last time he recalled feeling this particular way, was the first time he saw a picture of a woman showing her bare breasts, and he was<em> thirteen freaking years old at the time!</em></p>
<p><em>'Guess i'll die'</em> he thought, was second puberty a thing? Was he sexually frustrated? Was it all the fucking teasing he went through last weekend? Did he do something inexcusably horrible in a past life to deserve this?</p>
<p> "Miya" He tensed and took a deep breath before looking to his right side, he was honestly a bit surprised to find Wakatoshi handing him a bottle of water "Take this".</p>
<p>"Huh? Why?" he asked, almost panting at this point and just realising he was frowning before grabbing the bottle from him.</p>
<p>"I don't know, you look like you need it" he said and just left quietly. Atsumu stayed there staring at the bottle for a few seconds before he gasped loudly. Oh no he didn't. </p>
<p><em>Wakatoshi didn't just lowkey say Atsumu was thirsty</em>.</p>
<p>The minutes passed and Atsumu eventually got called out on being all red in the face and sweaty, he panicked for a second but then Shouyou put one of his hands on his forehead and mistook his puberty-level horniness for a fever. Sakusa, who was passing nearby, heard everything and literally told him to get out of, not the gym, but <em>his life</em> if he happened to have a fever.</p>
<p>Atsumu took his chance and asked Sakusa to flex both of his wrists at the same time out of desperation, to his surprise, Sakusa agreed and did just that as he said he was already delirious, and maybe he was right because Atsumu cringed as soon as he saw the awkward angle of the flex, regretting his request instantly. Half of the team called him an idiot but that kind of happened on a daily basis so it didn't really matter... the important thing was that <em>the balance within his crotch had been finally restored</em>, or to put it simple, his dick had gone soft, and then he was sent home due to his 'fever', leaving him wondering if his luck was good or bad because man--</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he dodge a bullet right there.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Boy, this was hard to write, overall because most of the time i was wondering if the whole chapter was going to feel like it was out of the blue or like it didn't make sense in relation to the story, so i'm still kind of nervous about it. I also wanted to put my hc of Hinata not being all shy and flustered over sexuality in general so... yeah...</p>
<p>Anyways, i really hope you liked this chapter despite everything, and that you're liking the story so far!! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!</p>
<p>Have a good day/night~</p>
<p>Bye bye &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His phone vibrated again, he didn't want to see it...</p>
<p>"So rude!" Hinata exclaimed before sitting next to him "Is it important?" he asked while trying to look at the screen.</p>
<p>"... No... not really" just old friends probably making fun of him and his bad decisions .</p>
<p>"Wanna go to my place tonight then?"</p>
<p>It took Kageyama a few seconds to process the question, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion, and it's not like he had control over his own mouth when he just blurted out "What? But... Miya-san isn't here" like a complete idiot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>20:00 p.m:</p>
<p>Tobio sighed and regretted grabbing his phone the moment he saw where the vibrations came from.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'The trash GC- 6 new messages'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>After practice, when he was getting ready to leave the gym and go back home, wasn't the best time to answer texts, but the fact that they were from that group in particular worried him a little since <em>it had Oikawa, Kunimi and Kindaichi in it</em>, so he checked and almost died of a heart attack when he noticed the first message Kunimi sent was a clip from the twenty four hour live stream he was in with <em><b>'Care to explain this gem, Kageyama?'</b></em>  written bellow. </p>
<p>"<em>Fuck</em>" he said, feeling his cheeks burning with embarrassment and scared to see which of the many (stupid) clips was the one in question.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: KUNIMI WTF WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: Idk Kindaichi, ever heard of internet?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: Funny as always, aren't you now?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Kunimi: Funnier than you? Definitely'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: WAIT DID TOBIO-CHAN REALLY SAY THAT I TAUGHT HIM WELL AND I'M THE BEST SENPAI OR I'M IMAGINING THINGS?!'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>"... So <em>'Miya-san swallows'</em> it is..." Kageyama said to himself before typing <em><b>'I never said you were the best senpai, Oikawa-san'</b></em></p>
<p>He sat on one of the locker room benches and made a face palm, thinking that he should have known better than to humor Kenma and Hinata's antics... this was a nightmare...</p>
<p>"What's with your face, Kageyama?" even more of a nightmare now that Hinata himself was there.</p>
<p>"None of your business, dumbass" his phone vibrated again, he didn't want to see it...</p>
<p>"So rude!" Hinata exclaimed before sitting next to him "Is it important?" he asked while trying to look at the screen.</p>
<p>"... No... not really" just old friends probably making fun of him and his bad decisions .</p>
<p>"Wanna go to my place tonight then?"</p>
<p>It took Kageyama a few seconds to process the question, he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side in confusion, and it's not like he had control over his own mouth when he just blurted out "What? But... Miya-san isn't here" like a complete idiot.</p>
<p>Hinata smiled brightly, eyes lit up, but sadly, that beautiful expression of his turned into a teasing smile in no time before he said "What's this? Could it be that maybe... <em>Kageyama-kun misses Atsumu-san?</em>" </p>
<p>Kageyama tensed and made what he thought was the ugliest expression of his vast 'repertoire' of ugly faces (according to almost everyone he ever met) so far "Of course i don't, you runt!" he exclaimed immediately "It's just that... i don't know, Miya-san always comes with us so i kinda...  got used to it" besides, he just had a fever, nothing to get scared of.</p>
<p>The three of them going to Hinata's apartment after practice... was quite common now, so nobody could blame him, it was just force of habit.</p>
<p>"I see... well, it's okay if you don't want to co--"</p>
<p>"<em>I never said i didn't want to</em>" Kageyama's determined glance made Hinata blush and giggle,  and Hinata's soft giggle made Kageyama blush furiously.</p>
<p>"Okay then, let me get my things and we'll go".</p>
<p>"Okay" Kageyama looked at his messages again when Hinata went for his gym bag... of course they would keep talking about the clip...</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: Oikawa-san's ego is not the point, the fact that you're on a worldwide famous youtuber's live stream is, so spill the beans Kageyama'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: Well my heart just broke a little but go off i guess'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: Wait wait wait, Kageyama was on a stream?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: A 24 hour stream, you live under a rock or something?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: I have responsibilities'</b>
  </em>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Kunimi: Me too, what's your point?'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>trying to figure out where to begin to explain the situation was a very complicated thing for Tobio, but still, he typed <em><b>'Kozume-san went to visit Hinata for the weekend and they insisted we should do a live stream, so i said yes because they were being obnoxious, that's all'</b></em> hoping it would be enough.</p>
<p>Of course it wasn't.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: That's all he says...'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa: Tobio-chan you're literally saying you and Shouyou know a worldwide famous youtuber and you don't give us details? That's nasty'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama sighed and raised his head just when Hinata returned.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?"</p>
<p>"Yeah" Kageyama stood up, grabbed his bag and started walking, he put his phone in his pocket despite the non-stop vibrating, thinking he could perfectly ignore his ex-senpai and teammates while going to the train station with his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Something Kageyama considered funny ever since he graduated high school, was that he and Hinata were always the last pair to leave the clubroom back then, and now, who was leaving last was almost a competence between them and some of their teammates, like Bokuto, who wouldn't leave until Akaashi sent him a message telling him to rest properly, and Atsumu (before they started going to Hinata's apartment together).</p>
<p>They got out of the gym and Kageyama couldn't help but notice how quiet everything was that particular night, Hinata and him were in front of the exit, and by this point Atsumu would've raised his hand silently for Hinata to grab it, Kageyama wasn't a big fan of physical contact (which wasn't news) so he didn't hold hands... but still, he wondered if Hinata would miss doing that now that Atsumu wasn't there... he most likely did so...</p>
<p>"Hey" Kageyama said as he raised his own hand this time to get Hinata's attention, waiting for him to take the hint.</p>
<p>"What?" Hinata asked, looking at his hand with amusement "Wanna hold hands?"</p>
<p>Kageyama's cheeks started burning as he muttered "... yes please" with a frown, and as if that wasn't adorable enough for Hinata, he pouted, making the wing spiker freeze for a few seconds (that felt like hours) before bursting into laughter... it was a great sight, seriously.</p>
<p>"W-What are you laughing at?!" Hinata grabbed his stomach and Tobio felt himself getting even more flustered, his heart hammering his chest... okay, that settles it, he'll never do that again.</p>
<p>"Aren't you just the cutest, Kageyama-kun?" Hinata asked as he cupped Kageyama's reddening face with one hand and grabbed the setter's raised hand with the other "You don't have to say 'please' y'know?" he kissed him and smiled against his lips.</p>
<p>"Of... of course i do" he drifted his gaze.</p>
<p>"You're a terrible liar~" Kageyama growled, but he didn't resist when Hinata went back to kissing him a few times.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Whatever".</em>
</p>
<p>"Shall we go?"</p>
<p>"When you let go of me, sure" Hinata sighed with amusement and backed off only for Kageyama to say "Not your hand, idiot!" when he got to that part.</p>
<p>"You seem to be especially clingy tonight"</p>
<p>"So what if i am?".</p>
<p>"Nothing" the couple started making their way to the train station.</p>
<p>Kageyama felt happy that he finally got to spend a night alone with Hinata, it had been almost a month since the last time the two of them shared a moment like this. The grip of Hinata's hand was warm and comfortable, a touch that got rid of the coldness of Kageyama's hand in no time... he liked it, he didn't want it to stop. </p>
<p>Every time they did stuff like that, Kageyama wondered how he missed all of the opportunities he had to realise his feelings for Hinata, confess to him, and start a relationship. That could have happened <em>years ago</em>... and thinking about it was strange, it made him feel stupid... why did it turn out this way? Why now? He actually didn't get to reflect a lot on those subjects, if Atsumu was there, they'd be already arguing over something stupid... though it's not like it really mattered now... right? Silence was fine by him and the atmosphere was calm...</p>
<p>But still...</p>
<p>"Anything you want to talk about?"<em> what if Hinata wasn't fine with it?</em></p>
<p>"Hm? Like what?"</p>
<p>"How am i supposed to know, dumbass? I asked<em> you</em>"</p>
<p>"When someone asks that kinda stuff they usually know what to talk about" Hinata said with a grin. Fuck, he had a point there... if Atsumu was there, Kageyama could just ask him to say something stupid and that'd be it... no, scratch that... he wouldn't even have to ask if Hinata wanted to talk about something in the first place!</p>
<p>"Something the matter?" Shouyou asked, a little worried after seeing Kageyama's frown different from usual.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you later" Tobio could be bad at feelings and all... but he DID learn a little bit more about communicating, and he knew he wasn't an expert hiding negative emotions anyway.</p>
<p><em>'Don't you feel like something's missing? I don't miss Miya-san... but what about you?' </em>was the ideal answer.</p>
<p>Worrying about something like that... was odd...</p>
<p>He tightened his grip on Hinata's hand and kept walking.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The trash GC kept sending messages even after they arrived to the apartment and Kageyama was getting stressed and tired looking at his phone now. He'd already told them he met Kenma in high school and some other details that he found unnecessary,<em> but they just didn't stop-- </em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: Yeah yeah they know that youtuber and all but Kageyama staying awake for 24 hours? I don't believe it'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p><em><b>'Kunimi: He did sleep, look'</b></em> Kageyama growled when Kunimi sent another clip, this time, it was the one where the camera just focused on him and Atsumu sleeping on the sofa while Kenma and Hinata talked about why Hinata didn't have his own twitch channel.</p>
<p>"Still feeling down?" Shouyou asked.</p>
<p>For context, both of them were on the living room sofa with the lights off, supposedly watching TV. Hinata was sitting and Kageyama was laying with his head on Hinata's lap, looking at his phone. He didn't say anything, he just growled again and nodded.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: OMG i never thought i'd live to see the day Tobio-chan would snuggle with someone!!'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tobio gasped and typed <em>'It wasn't snuggling!' </em>just to be ignored by his ex-senpai writing:</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: Why Tsumu-chan tho?? Is it me or you two seem to be very close now?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: So i'm not the only one who thinks so... thank god'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: Yeah i noticed too'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama clicked his tongue, they were imagining things now... Atsumu and him? Never, they were there together because they're Hinata's boyfriends, nothing else... though phrasing it like that probably wasn't the best idea.</p>
<p><em><b>'We're not close'</b></em> he typed before Hinata poked his shoulder to get his attention. Kageyama stopped looking at his phone and saw Hinata extending his arms, waiting for him to get off his lap and hug him.</p>
<p>"Come here" he said and Kageyama didn't think twice before obliging because they were alone... without Atsumu to make fun of him for being 'cheesy' (yes, he had the audacity to make fun of him for that when he was the cheesiest of the three of them).</p>
<p>"Woah i insist, you're clingy tonight!"</p>
<p>"Shut up" Tobio wrapped his arms around Shouyou and kissed him on the cheek before leaning on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I think i could get used to thi--"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't</em>" </p>
<p>"<em>Of course</em>" Hinata said as he grabbed his own phone and put the frontal camera.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?"</p>
<p>"I'm gonna send a pic to Atsumu-san"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"Wouldn't you like to know if i was spending the night with Atsumu-san while you're in<em> your apartment </em>with a fever?"</p>
<p>"... Good point".</p>
<p>"I know right?" Shouyou said as he hugged Kageyama back with one arm and pointed the camera at them "Now smile!".</p>
<p>The setter didn't like selfies at all, but on the bright side... this was the perfect opportunity for him to show off to Atsumu, so he deliberately choose to smile smugly. Hinata snapped a picture and sent it with a <em><b>'miss u &lt;3' </b> </em>written right after.</p>
<p>Kageyama frowned, an odd feeling invading him at the thought of Hinata missing Atsumu again... he wasn't jealous, it was different... that much he knew. He leaned to watch Hinata's phone and<em> he let him</em>, so he saw the following messages between him and Atsumu.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Aw &lt;3 (I feel like Tobio-kun's tryna kill me with that face tho)' </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tobio <em>almost laughs</em>. Almost.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b> 'Are you feeling better?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Yep! Turns out i actually had a fever :c'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'What do you mean?'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'...Never ya mind'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Tobio's attention shifted to his own phone when it started vibrating AGAIN. He was probably too burnt out to care at this point, so he just yawned and snuggled with Hinata to be more comfortable before he went to read again.</p>
<p>"So you're clingy only when you're tired, noted" Shouyou said.</p>
<p>"Quit it! I'm not tired".</p>
<p>"Yes you <em>are</em>. Atsumu-san got sick, so you had to practice a lot more than you usually do, it's only natural Yamayama-kun~".</p>
<p>"I don't mind playing more, if anything, i like it"</p>
<p>"Well sadly, your body minds and you know it... i thought i was the careless one?" Hinata laughed when Tobio growled and frowned at him. He was right and he hated it, who would have thought that Hinata, of all people, would be lecturing him about self-care? Things change huh?</p>
<p>"You're still the careless one you idiot... who stays awake for twenty four hours in a row? That's not healthy".</p>
<p>"Touché" </p>
<p>"Uh-huh" Kageyama said and smiled at Hinata before reading his new messages.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: You say you and Tsumu-chan aren't close but tell me, when have you ever pet someone? Huh? When?? Because i wanna hear about that'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: You let him eat your food'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: You claim you weren't snuggling but right at the end of the stream you both went back to sleep on the sofa even though you could've perfectly go away'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: OMG THEY DID IT AGAIN?!'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: Yup'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: WHAT ELSE DID THEY DO GIMMIE THE TEA'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Kageyama blushed furiously, whatever they did back in saturday-sunday meant nothing! He couldn't do anything about his curry bun and he was way too tired to move after being (almost) twenty four hours awake! </p>
<p><em><b>'Oikawa-san sei un rompicoglioni'</b></em>  he typed angrily.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: Tobio-chan y la concha de tu hermana me importa un choto tu insulto de mierda'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kindaichi: Um... i thought we agreed NO foreign languages in this GC?? I don't wanna feel dumber than Kageyama'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: Same' </b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>... That was plain cruel and unnecessary in Kageyama's opinion.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Oikawa-san: Then hurry up and spill the tea before Tobio-chan goes back at it!'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: Fuck okay'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Somehow, Kageyama felt worried... he felt like his friends (and ex-senpai) were actually proving a point but... as far as he knew... he never treated Atsumu different than anyone else, so it was odd because there was nothing to worry about.</p>
<p>... Why was he being so defensive over it?</p>
<p>And why was Kunimi taking so long to write? It's not like he was sending a testament or anything. </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>'Kunimi: If i remember correctly, there was a point in which Hinata and Kodzuken painted all over Miya and Kageyama's faces while they were sleeping, they woke up and after a whole minute of drama Hinata brought tissues and some things for them to clean their faces. Miya is an idiot so he got some of whatever they were using to clean in his eye and started screaming, Kageyama got pissed and told him to stfu, Miya shouted something like 'if ya want me to stop then fuckin' help me' and guess what. Kageyama actually helped him. Like, Kageyama stopped cleaning his face to help the idiot, so he has 0 excuses.'</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>... He spoke too soon.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Oikawa-san: &gt;:O!'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Oikawa-san: I am currently waiting for an explanation'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Kindaichi: 'whatever they were using to clean'... description 100 lol'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Kunimi: Fuck </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> you're </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>missing</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em> the point'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Tobio blushed even more and typed<b><em> 'So </em></b><b><em>what</em></b><b><em>? Miya-san </em></b><b><em>was</em></b><b><em>being</em></b><b><em>annoying</em></b><b><em>, </em></b><b><em>why</em></b><b><em>does</em></b><b><em> it </em></b><b><em>have</em></b><b><em>to</em></b><b><em> mean </em></b><b><em>something</em></b><b><em>?'</em></b></p>
<p>It was too much, he had never been picked on for that kind of stuff, it was new and scary.</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Oikawa-san: Oh yeah sure he was soooo annoying that you cleaned his face'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Kunimi: istg i could cut the sexual tension between you two with a knife... through the screen'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>'Kindaichi: Kageyama you can't tell us it means nothing when you know you wouldn't even think of doing that with someone you're not close to'.</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Tobio narrowed his eyes at the screen and turned off his phone, looking at it with resentment. Lately, if there was something bugging him, he'd just distract himself by listening to whatever Atsumu commented while they were watching TV because one, it was stupid, and two, Hinata replied and that usually escalated to a conversation so ridiculous he'd end up forgetting his problems, he liked hearing Hinata's voice a lot too (It kinda cheered him up)...  but everything was silent tonight, even Hinata... so it was just him, TV noises and a lot of annoying, confusing emotions piling up in his head.</p>
<p>... If Atsumu was there with them...</p>
<p>"Hey, what's with that face now?" Shouyou asked.</p>
<p>He'd be hearing stupid, yet amusing chatting in the background... he'd get to hear Hinata's laugh more frequently, he'd forget about the teasing from the trash GC, and...</p>
<p>He'd get to forget wherever his train of thought was taking him. </p>
<p>It seems that even though Atsumu isn't there... tonight is all about him.</p>
<p>"What face?"</p>
<p>"The <em>'i'm overthinking but i think no one notices'</em> one" Shouyou said while impersonating Tobio, who reached for Shouyou's head with his hand and pressed hard in response.</p>
<p>"Say what now, dumbass?!"</p>
<p>"Ow--! You're overthinking and i wanna know why!!" He shouted and fought back by grabbing his boyfriend's arm "If... possible?"</p>
<p>They stared at each other in that awkward position for a while. Kageyama frowned and narrowed his eyes again, trying to organize his thoughts. He sighed in resignation and said "It's about Miya-san".</p>
<p>"Atsumu-san? Wha-- what about him?" Shouyou asked, thanking god that Kageyama was terrible at emotions and therefore, he couldn't spot the rising fear in him (Y'know, that fear of Kageyama not wanting to continue this whole thing they have with Atsumu right now).</p>
<p>"Remember when you asked me if something happened earlier?"</p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p>"Well... i was thinking and... don't you miss Miya-san?" Shouyou's eyes widened in surprise after hearing the question. It took Kageyama a few seconds to reach the conclusion that Hinata was obviously starting to get his hopes up (maybe he implied something without noticing?) and-- hey, he couldn't allow that, so he shouted "What i mean is--!" without thinking... and then trailed off...<em> miserably</em>.</p>
<p> "What you mean is...?"</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and growled, why was it that whenever he was about to voice out his feelings he suddenly forgot how to form coherent sentences? </p>
<p>"What i mean is..." he took another deep breath "Aren't you bored with just... me in here?" </p>
<p>For a while, the only thing they could hear was the TV in the background, both of them went silent and tension ensued. Seeing Shouyou's face in that moment made Tobio wonder if he phrased everything correctly, he repeated his words in his head again and again, searching for <em>that</em> typical mistake of his that usually ended up on him being misunderstood, but <em>he couldn't find it.</em></p>
<p>As a matter of fact, he was sure he made his thoughts very clear with what he said... but if that was the case... why did he feel the need to explain himself further? </p>
<p>"You... " Shouyou trailed off as he slowly let go of Kageyama's arm "You feel like..?" there was a pause, the longest pause Kageyama had witnessed so far.</p>
<p>"<em>Please don't tell me that you feel like you're not enough--</em>"</p>
<p>"Is that what you heard?!"</p>
<p>"Well, yes? You just asked if i was bored like i don't like your company"</p>
<p>Kageyama made a face palm and moved so he could face Hinata properly "... I suck at this, don't i?"</p>
<p>"Totally, but you try your best--".</p>
<p>"<em>It was a rhetorical question</em>" he already knew "And i don't feel like i'm not enough, okay? It's just that... i'm sure you got used to having Miya-san around frequently too, so i was wondering if you felt like something was missing without him... something like... i don't know! Just <em>something</em>" Kageyama scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he tried to elaborate "So? Do you feel like it's not same without Miya-san? Are you bored with <em>just me</em> in here? You're more cheerful when he's with us..."</p>
<p>Hinata blinked a few times, he knew Kageyama was begging for an answer just by the look on his eyes, but right now he couldn't help the urge he had to kiss him... </p>
<p>that was<em> quite specific</em>. </p>
<p>It was so specific that he was sure the setter was oblivious to the fact that he was probably starting to feel like that himself, such innocence in him made Shouyou wonder if he was a moronsexual or something of the sort because<em> he just loved it </em>when Kageyama was like that... he decided it's for the better if he figures it out himself, if Shouyou told him, he'd immediately deny it and try to keep distance with Atsumu, and that would be bad.</p>
<p>He wrapped his arms around Kageyama's shoulders and pulled him into a kiss on impulse, surprising him... in a good way... though the setter has no idea if he said something right. He tried separating for a second to ask but--</p>
<p>"Mmh-- Hinata-?" </p>
<p>"<em>Just a bit more</em>" Shouyou interrupted and pressed their lips back together, moving slowly. It lasted a few seconds, it wasn't short enough to be a peck , but it wasn't long enough to deepen the kiss either, because sadly, he had to separate just after biting Kageyama's lower lip, knowing he couldn't just leave a subject so important to his boyfriend at that.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath to resist the sight of him breathing heavily with red cheeks and a confused look in his face "Yes, i'm more cheerful when Atsumu-san is with us, but that's because he is like that too"</p>
<p>"I... Wha..?" was all Kageyama could say at the moment.</p>
<p>"And of course it's not the same without Atsumu-san, but i'm not bored with 'just you', i love you and your company, i just try to be more calm" he smiled.</p>
<p>"Is that so..? I'm glad" and relieved, Kageyama was relieved that Shouyou liked being with him when it was just the two of them... yeah sure, he said it wasn't the same, but that didn't mean it was a bad thing for him! Hinata <em>was</em> being calm like when Atsumu fell asleep leaning on his shoulder... and, the setter could ask Atsumu if he was feeling better tomorrow anyway, so he could stop thinking about him not being there... jeez, he had to do it already.</p>
<p class="">"You're more serious, that's all! I know i jump around everywhere all the time and that probably makes me kind of annoying, specially tonight that you're tired, so i thought--"</p>
<p>"But i like you that way".</p>
<p><em>... Heart squeeze. Shouyou had a heart squeeze </em>"<em>Oh my god you're not only clingy when you're tired, you're more open too!</em>" he said, feeling like he discovered a whole new galaxy "Fascinating".</p>
<p>"Quit talking like i'm some kind of unknown species!".</p>
<p>"but aren't you just tha--? OW! KAGEYAMA!" he screamed after Kageyama punched him in his arm.</p>
<p>"You deserved that, dumbass". </p>
<p>"Fair enough" he said as he rubbed his arm "it still hurt though, you're an idiot".</p>
<p>A few seconds passed and the setter said "... Can... can we go back to snuggle?"</p>
<p>Hinata smiled fondly at him and said "Sure thing!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter was SO difficult and confusing to write! I got a real hard time doing it and i really hope it makes sense. I'm trying to make a slow burn that feels as natural as possible but i'm not really sure right now.</p>
<p>I could really use some feedback to know what i need to work on ;;;</p>
<p>Anyways, i hope you're liking the story so far ;;;</p>
<p>Have a good day/night &lt;3</p>
<p>Bye bye~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Taking care of Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"What!" Atsumu said almost aggressively as he opened the door only to find Shouyou elbowing Tobio's arm, shouting at him for being too insistent.</p>
<p>... You know..? Maybe fainting wouldn't have been bad at all because he wouldn't have had to deal with this situation if he did.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't a good morning for Atsumu, at all. He woke up feeling weak, sweating, shivering, and not wanting to move for anything in the world... seriously, there could be a fire and he'd rather burn than moving a single finger.</p>
<p>"Fever... sucks" he barely muttered to himself even though he was very aware that it wasn't just a fever... yep! Atsumu caught a cold or something...</p>
<p>How. In. The fuck? Well... he actually remembered, it must have been that time after going to the amusement park when Shouyou forgot to bring his jacket, and he lent him his so the wing spiker wouldn't freeze with the cold of the night on the way to his apartment.</p>
<p>Huh... seems like the aftermath got to him.</p>
<p>The only good thing he got out of that terrible experience was that he got to think about everything that happened yesterday with more time to process things, and he didn't know someone could get horny and<em> even get a boner </em>while being sick, like, imagine having a headache, having to blow your nose every five minutes, sweating profusely, and on top of that your body deciding it's masturbation time? Just how weird is that? </p>
<p>It was a total torture. Panting as he thought of Shouyou leaving love bites and wet kisses in the parts where his body burned the most, feeling dizzy and lightheaded and not knowing if the reason was his fever or his horniness, not being able to get Tobio's bubble butt out of his head... ugh... he couldn't <em>not </em>lose the battle against his subconscious and jack off to his most recent fantasies (he came like, what, three times?). </p>
<p>Truly a guilty pleasure<em>... Heck, he definitely needed a break from existence</em>.  </p>
<p>"Ha ha... <em>bottoming</em>" Atsumu said as he reflected on his mixed feelings, looking at his alarm clock like it was the most interesting thing in his room. What if he just--?</p>
<p>The chime rang suddenly and he let out a loud growl. He didn't want anything, sinking into an overthinking spiral while agonizing sounded like a pretty much alright plan for his day, so he had no intention to get out of his bed and open the door, ignoring it was for the best...</p>
<p>Except it wasn't.</p>
<p>Whoever was outside had to be fucking crazy to ring the chime so persistently, Atsumu knew the most rational thing to do was going there and tell them to fuck off, but he was genuinely too tired and his head hurt too much to want to do something about it.</p>
<p>The minutes passed and he said "Ugh, <em>what the fuck</em>" while trying to find enough motivation to stand up and walk without shaking or tripping "Yer too young for this shit, Tsumu" he talked to himself as he sat on the edge of his bed, kicking some crumpled tissues on the floor out of his way to stand up.</p>
<p>"And at least ya don't look as shitty as ya feel" he said after looking at himself through his phone screen for a few seconds, making his eternal way to the door with chime sounds in the background.</p>
<p>This sucked.</p>
<p>"C'mon, just a lil' more, yer not gonna faint or anything!" He exclaimed even though every step he gave felt heavy. His head was spinning, his sight was slightly clouded and of course, he was frowning because, why the hell was someone ringing the chime like crazy?! He took a deep breath and cursed when he felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder the moment he raised his arm. <em>Marvelous</em>.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>" Atsumu said almost aggressively as he opened the door only to find Shouyou elbowing Tobio's arm, shouting at him for being too insistent.</p>
<p>... You know..? Maybe fainting wouldn't have been bad at all because he wouldn't have had to deal with this situation if he did. Normally, he'd have freaked out thinking of how terrible it was to be in front of his boyfriend looking like he was about to die but-- he was too tired to care right now.</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun i fuckin' heard ya the first time, did ya really miss me that much?" he asked.</p>
<p>The other setter stood there in silence for a while before saying "<em>No i didn't!</em> ... And you look terrible" in response. </p>
<p>"Kageyama don't be rude"</p>
<p>"But it's tru--"</p>
<p>"We come here to take care of Atsumu-san and the first thing you do is ring the chime like million times when you know having a fever makes you hate loud noises, and now you're telling him he looks terrible? What a way to start, Kageyama-kun" Shouyou teased with a smug grin.</p>
<p>Tobio blushed and crossed his arms, frowning as he said "Shut up dumbass" with embarrassment.</p>
<p>Atsumu blinked in confusion, trying to process what he just heard despite his dizziness making it harder than it should be. If he still had some consciousness left and wasn't delirious... he'd be certain that his boyfriend (and Tobio) said they were there to take care of him while he was sick, but he was indeed,<em> almost delirious</em>, so he couldn't be really sure "Hold it... yer here to <em>what?</em>" </p>
<p>"Let's go inside Atsumu-san, we know you're not feeling well right now" Shouyou said as he walked towards the setter and let him lean on him "We'll help you".</p>
<p>...The only thing Atsumu knew at that moment was that he'd do anything for that bright and beautiful smile, so he just went along and let the wing spiker guide him back to his bedroom. Was this sudden visit a good or a bad thing? On one side, Shouyou would be with him the whole day... but on the other side...</p>
<p><em>Shouyou would be with him the whole day after he jacked off to that wet dream he had</em>. </p>
<p>Shit. If he was lucky... he'd be too busy dealing with his fever to care... or maybe he could just pretend he's sleeping... oh wait,<em> actually sleeping </em>would be better.</p>
<p>Tobio cringed and made a face when the first thing he saw the moment they entered the bedroom was a paper bin next to the bed with some crumpled tissues in it... and some of those tissues on the floor as well. Now, Atsumu wasn't a disorganized person, Kita made sure of that by insisting both him and Osamu had to clean their space more often (and they weren't in the place to disobey when their captain was so scary--), so the fact that his room was in that condition when Tobio went to his place for the first time was <em>pure bad luck</em>... not that he actually planed on inviting him...nope!</p>
<p>"Yeah my room's a mess, big deal" Atsumu said, frowning at the other setter "<em>I'm sick Tobio-kun,</em> what <em>the heck </em>were ya expecting?"</p>
<p>"I-- didn't say anything".</p>
<p>"There was no need to!" he shouted before coughing a few times, startling both Shouyou and Tobio. </p>
<p>"Why don't you lay down, Atsumu-san?" Shouyou asked.</p>
<p>Atsumu nodded, walked to his bed and laid down on it slowly, his head still pounding "Done. Now what?"</p>
<p>"Umm-- Let me--" Shouyou started walking towards Atsumu, but he was quickly interrupted by the setter saying "Don't go closer, ya already brought me 'ere and i dun wanna infect ya with whatever i got" which was true, he didn't want to infect his boyfriend...</p>
<p>... But mainly, he was scared he'd get a boner again... </p>
<p>"Oh, yeah sure... i guess i'll just bring you some water then" Atsumu didn't realize how dry his throat was until he heard that "By the way, where do you keep the medicine? I'm gonna bring you some".</p>
<p>"Ugh... kitchen, left cabinet".</p>
<p>"Gotcha" Shouyou headed to the door and said "Kageyama, stay here and make sure Atsumu-san is comfortable while i go" before leaving the room.</p>
<p>"What? But--"</p>
<p>"Yeah that's fine, i don't mind Tobio-kun gettin' sick".</p>
<p>"Miya-san that's<em> plain fucking rude</em>".</p>
<p>"Woah" Atsumu thanked the gods he still had enough energy to tease Tobio "Ya kiss yer mother with that mouth?"</p>
<p>"No" the setter answered before giving him a shit eating grin "I kiss Hinata".</p>
<p>... A bitter defeat, considering that he wouldn't be able to kiss Shouyou for obvious reasons.</p>
<p>"I hate you" was the only thing Atsumu could think of as an answer before coughing again (kinda loud this time), in a way that made his throat feel raspy, which was just terrible combined with a runny nose and the constant chills due to the fever. He was going to reach for a tissue box he had nearby but just when he was about to move, Tobio moved faster and grabbed it first.</p>
<p>"Tissue?" Tobio asked, handing the tissue box.</p>
<p>"<em>Duh</em>" Atsumu answered as he took one and blew his nose, somewhat embarrassed because, how much dignity could he possibly have left after Tobio saw him like this? Not much... if not any... ugh, at this point he couldn't tell if his blush was mostly because of him being sick, or pure embarrassment.</p>
<p>"Here" Tobio moved the paper bin <em>even closer</em> to the bed so Atsumu wouldn't have to move so much to throw the -now crumpled- tissue... fuck, he was actually being helpful.</p>
<p>"Do you... need anything else?"</p>
<p>"No..." Atsumu went silent for a few seconds, seemingly overthinking something before he frowned with confusion "Actually yeah--".</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p> "... I gotta ask... aren't cha gonna laugh?" Tobio tilted his head, genuinely trying to figure out the meaning of the question. </p>
<p>"Laugh? How so?"</p>
<p>"I look friggin' terrible, i can't imagine how much i'm ridiculing myself right now just by laying  here and being a sick mess" he said with <em>a fucking nasal voice</em> "Jus' hear me! I'm sure if Omi-kun wasn't a germaphobe he'd be laughin' his ass off!".</p>
<p>They went silent for a minute in which Atsumu had to blow his nose <em>again</em>... if Tobio didn't say anything soon, the moment would turn awkward for sure.</p>
<p>"... If Miya-san fell in the middle of practice..." Kageyama said as he started pacing around the room "or if he got a serve to the face--"</p>
<p>"Wow".</p>
<p>"I'd laugh,  but now--".</p>
<p>"<em>Tobio-kun why don't cha take a sit?</em>" Atsumu interrupted, and he fully knew that something like that wasn't the best thing to do, but you had to understand him. Tobio was walking around, and he was laying down, meaning his field of vision was mostly focused on Tobio's butt <em>slightly, almost imperceptibly, </em>bouncing with each step he gave.</p>
<p>Maybe it was just his clouded vision that made it seem like that, but that didn't matter right now, not when the sight was so hypnotizing... and distracting, and attractive... and confusing. He knew he wouldn't stop staring on his own, so he needed to find a way to stop himself, right?</p>
<p>"...Um... sure" Tobio answered as he sat on the other edge of Atsumu's bed, which wasn't really close to him (Yeah, he had a big bed, and a sexual life as well) "Is it okay if i sit here?"</p>
<p>"Yeah yeah, totally... ya can continue if ya want" he said as he felt his cheeks burning even more than before, praying that whatever Tobio was going to say would help him forget his thoughts from yesterday.</p>
<p>"Right... " Tobio cleared his throat "If you fell or got hit by a volleyball, i'd laugh".</p>
<p>"How sweet".</p>
<p>"It'd also be fun if Yaku-san kicked you or if Sakusa-san sprayed you with disinfectant like that time when--".</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun i think that's <em>enough</em>" Atsumu was a clown, sure, he was aware "Would ya get to the point already?"</p>
<p>Tobio pursed his lips for a second and nodded before continuing.</p>
<p>"The point is that you're sick now, and you have a fever... that's no fun for me" Atsumu could see that the setter's expression wasn't different from his usual 'couldn't-care-less' face, but the way he said it sounded so... simple and weird and honest and... weird and-- genuine?! </p>
<p>"Don't worry Miya-san, you can tell me if you need anything, i'm not gonna laugh" </p>
<p>Hold on... </p>
<p><em>Just when did the atmosphere change between them?</em> It felt sort of quiet but chaotic at the same time? Ugh, Atsumu was too sick for this crap.</p>
<p>"Oh... well that's..."</p>
<p><em>'That's kinda cute' </em>he thought.</p>
<p>It was weird, Atsumu figured he didn't panic at the thought immediately because most of his energy was focused on his body fighting whatever he caught, but honest now... Tobio being cute? That was impossible... except for that time when he caught him staring at the milk box shaped key chain he gave him with a bright spark in his eyes-- wAIT NO--!</p>
<p>Shouyou <em>had</em> to be rubbing off on him, or maybe it was something temporary... maybe it was something that crossed his mind at the (literal) heat of the moment, or the fact that Tobio actually meant everything he said. His reddening cheeks and the way he shyly drifted his gaze were very viable reasons too...</p>
<p>Wait, Atsumu is the sick one, not Tobio, his face shouldn't be doing that...  why..?</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh god-friggin-dammit--</em>
</p>
<p>"I totally said that out loud, didn't i?" </p>
<p>"...Yes" Tobio started fidgeting with his fingers and, guess what. Atsumu thought that was<em> 'kinda cute'</em> as well.</p>
<p> "Figures" he said as he pulled out a tissue and blew his nose just to cover his face and try to hide the shame overcoming him. So Osamu wasn't lying when he said he always rambled about stupid stuff when he was sick. Should he let it go? Should he make up an excuse? What was the best course of action? "I know it sounds weird but it really is kinda cute y'know?" holy-- what the hell was he saying?!</p>
<p>That can't be, and he knows it!</p>
<p>"Ya actually worry 'bout me..." Tobio frowned  and crossed his arms, cheeks going redder.</p>
<p>"Don't make fun of me".</p>
<p>"I'm not" he is. <em>He has to be. The strange warmness he felt in his stomach when the other setter unconsciously pouted had to be part of his illness, right? </em>"What makes ya think that?" </p>
<p>"... Hinata is the only one who calls me that" Atsumu chuckled after hearing that, and it sounded like he was high even though he hadn't taken any medicine that could cause that effect. </p>
<p>"<em>Ever thought of believin' him?</em>" </p>
<p><em>...Huh?</em> </p>
<p>Why did he say that?! What was his problem?! It was like he was speaking at the same time he was thinking! Where did his filter go?! Was he still sleep deprived? He admits he was too busy masturbating to look at the hour the night before but this was too much (the body wants what the body wants, he couldn't just leave his boner there! It would hurt afterwards and it never went away for some reason!).</p>
<p>"M-Miya-san you're making no sense"</p>
<p>
  <em>He knows!</em>
</p>
<p>"I know, just ignore me if ya want" he couldn't stop blurting out stuff like crazy, things he didn't even believe himself! "but think 'bout it, there actually are cute things 'bout ya".</p>
<p>"Like... like what?" Tobio asked, almost whispering.</p>
<p>"Say, yer a--"</p>
<p>"I'm back!" Shouyou said as he entered the room holding a tray with a glass of water and cough medicine, saving Atsumu at that because, what was that just now? Was he about to say 'ass'? Like, was he about to say he found Tobio's butt was cute <em>out loud</em>, in front of him?</p>
<p>Well, he thought he was sure that in his books that bubble butt was actually 'sexy' rather than cu-- <em>He is so friggin sick</em>.</p>
<p>"Oh <em>thank god</em>" Atsumu sighed heavily "My head hurts like a bitch" and his rambling was reaching unsuspected limits. </p>
<p>"I thought as much".</p>
<hr/>
<p>After almost a day, Atsumu was feeling a lot better! Both Shouyou and Tobio agreed to spend the night at his place so they could keep an eye on him, Shouyou would sleep in the guests room, and Tobio would sleep on the sofa ( a s   h e   s h o u l d ).</p>
<p>The amount of tissues he used was notoriously reduced, his voice was normal again, his fever had almost disappeared, and he was a lot more hydrated! He even took a hot shower and didn't die nor faint in the process. Turns out he liked the constant attention he got being taken care of by his boyfriends, it was actually nice and he felt lucky tuesday and wednesday were their days off practice (because Tobio probably wouldn't have come otherwise).</p>
<p>...Wait.</p>
<p><em>Boyfriend</em>. He liked being taken care of by his <em>boyfriend and Tobio,</em> yeah.</p>
<p>Without a doubt, the best part was that he wasn't horny anymore, meaning he probably didn't have the hots for Tobio now, and thus, making it easier to ignore whatever came over him and get over the whole bunch of nonsense he blurted out yesterday.</p>
<p>When he woke up, he felt a huge weight off his shoulders, <em>he felt free</em>.</p>
<p>"Good morning Atsumu-san" he heard and smiled at the sound of Shouyou's voice.</p>
<p>"Morning" he replied before yawning lazily, still feeling tired but just a little, not enough to make him not want to move a single finger "How'd ya sleep?"</p>
<p>"I'd rather you answer that question".</p>
<p>"I slept pretty well, thank ya" </p>
<p>"That's great!" Shouyou walked towards him, holding a thermometer in his hand "Now open your mouth".</p>
<p>Atsumu sighed, rolled his eyes and said "Yer quite good at takin' care of these situations" before he opened his mouth and cringed at the thermometer being introduced in it.</p>
<p>"I know right?" Shouyou smiled kind of proud of himself "Natsu used to get sick frequently on winter, so i took care of her whenever that happened. Also, fever was a common thing for me when i first arrived at Brazil, you know... the weather and temperature are very different from Japan... a lot hotter and really difficult to get used to".</p>
<p>Atsumu hummed and nodded. Everything made sense now, they all had siblings, Tobio had a big sister, and he had twin, but Shouyou was the only one who had someone younger than him so he <em>actually </em>had responsibilities.</p>
<p>Shouyou must be a good brother, unlike him... he sucked at that.</p>
<p>The thermometer made a beeping sound indicating that Atsumu could finally let go of it, however, he decided to let his boyfriend take it out of his mouth because just dropping it didn't seem like the best option.</p>
<p>"Okay, you can open up now" he obliged and noticed Shouyou's expression relaxed, a relieved smile on his face "It's a lot better" he said and then handed him the thermometer so he could watch for himself. </p>
<p>Huh. 37,3 C°, indeed, a lot better than the 38,4 C° from yesterday.</p>
<p>"Does that mean i get to kiss you now?"</p>
<p>"Not yet" </p>
<p>"What? But i'm not contagious anymore!"</p>
<p>"Maybe... but i rather we wait a little bit"</p>
<p>Atsumu made a sort of disappointed noise "Too bad".</p>
<p>"You'll have to wait just a little more" he couldn't, he didn't want to, he craved his boyfriend's lips with passion. Again, he wasn't horny anymore, but he really missed Shouyou's kisses... yeah, the bad side of being whipped for someone.</p>
<p>"Sure".</p>
<p>"Is Miya-san doing better?" Oh great, there was Tobio, ruining the moment. Atsumu figured it was karma getting back at him for interrupting him and Shouyou multiple times.</p>
<p><em>Fair enough</em>.</p>
<p>"Yeah, he is" Shouyou patted Atsumu's head gently and he couldn't help melting into the touch "Think you can eat today?" </p>
<p>"Yeah i can" he drifted his gaze somewhat embarrassed "I haven't bought groceries though, so i don't think i can cook anything".</p>
<p>"Don't worry, i'll buy them!" Shouyou smiled "And don't you even think of getting up and cooking while you're still sick! I asked you if you can eat, nothing else".</p>
<p>"Are <em>you</em> gonna cook then, you big dumbass?" Tobio asked with a bit of resentment in his voice as he walked into the room frowning, crossing his arms, and catching Atsumu's attention.</p>
<p>"I will, Bakageyama!"</p>
<p>"Shouyou-kun you can cook?"</p>
<p>"Yeah he can, but <em>apparently,</em> he only does it for Kozume-san" Tobio growled and Shouyou stuck his tongue at him childishly.</p>
<p>"That a joke?! Why did no one tell me?!" </p>
<p>"Well, none of you guys asked! Kageyama knows because he saw it in Kenma's ig" the wing spiker pouted and drifted his gaze to the side "Besides... Atsumu-san's cooking is a lot better than mine".</p>
<p>Atsumu's cheeks started burning, and if it wasn't for the fact that he was almost dying yesterday, he wouldn't be relieved that it was just his natural reaction when it came to Shouyou. He suddenly felt embarrassed, but not in a bad way... he didn't know how to describe it but it was enough for him to feel his heart hammering his chest and put a wobbly smile on his face.</p>
<p>"That... that so?" he asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Yes! Atsumu-san your cooking is amazing!"</p>
<p>"Well um--" he stuttered, suppressing the impulse to giggle  "i guess it runs in the family".</p>
<p>"Sure does!" </p>
<p>"Yer... yer really gonna cook?"</p>
<p>"Yup! So i'm off to buy the groceries" Shouyou got his hand off Atsumu's head and started walking to the door.</p>
<p>"Hinata, wait a sec".</p>
<p>"Hm?" the wing spiker stopped and looked at Tobio with curiosity, not having any time to ask what the setter wanted before being pulled into a<em> very inexperienced</em> kiss.</p>
<p><em>The audacity</em>.</p>
<p>Tobio had no right to do that in front of him, and no need to remind him that he couldn't kiss his boyfriend for at least a day from now on! Before he got here, the atmosphere between him and Shouyou was great! It actually felt sort of domestic... but no, that just <em>couldn't last</em>.</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun that's not fair!"</p>
<p>"Guys come on, let's not argue about this".</p>
<hr/>
<p>Approximately ten minutes after Shouyou left to buy groceries, Tobio entered Atsumu's room with a glass in his hand and said "I brought you some water". </p>
<p>"... Okay" Atsumu was acting like he was still upset about the kiss from earlier, but that was just because Tobio really pulled a dick move right there "Just hand it over" he said when he noticed Tobio was on his way to the nightstand, making him stop.</p>
<p>"Uh, sure".</p>
<p>"Thanks" Atsumu raised his arm to take the glass from Tobio, but felt that stupid, sharp pain in his right shoulder that had been bugging him ever since his fever started. He growled and, of course, caught Tobio's curiosity.</p>
<p>"Your shoulder hurts?"</p>
<p>"...Yeah, first i get sick and then this happens, talk about bad luck".</p>
<p>"Well..." Tobio actually felt guilty for kissing Shouyou in front of Atsumu, he did it to show off, sure, and it worked, yeah, but then he did something he wasn't used to (since he never really had to before). He imagined himself in Atsumu's place and of course he felt bad... it wasn't... fair, so as bad as it sounded, Atsumu's pain was the perfect opportunity for him to 'apologize'. He was fighting to choose the words he'd use for his next sentence as he left the glass of water on the nightstand anyway "i might be able to help".</p>
<p>"Yer bluffin' now".</p>
<p>"No i'm not... can you sit?"</p>
<p>"Of course i can Tobio-kun, 's not like i'm bedridden or anythin'".</p>
<p>"Okay then, sit on the edge of the bed".</p>
<p>"What for?"</p>
<p>"Just do it!" Atsumu gave Tobio a quizzical look, but decided to oblige and sit as he was told to because,<em> curiosity</em> "Cross-legged".</p>
<p>"Quite specific, ain't it?" Tobio frowned at him "Jeez okay! Look, i'm crossing my legs".</p>
<p>Tobio nodded and said "Now get off your shirt".</p>
<p>"...<em>I'm sorry what?</em>" this is escalating very quickly.</p>
<p>"Get off your shirt" how could he repeat it like nothing, huh? how could he repeat it like the situation wasn't getting weird at all? What was he going to do? "trust me".</p>
<p>"Okay, okay i'll 'trust you'" Atsumu got off his shirt and narrowed his eyes when Tobio sat next to him, sort of failing to ignore the tension between them "Now what".</p>
<p>"Turn around, like, with your back towards me".</p>
<p>"Sure".</p>
<p>"And keep it straight" Atsumu rolled his eyes as he followed the indications, and shuddered when he felt Tobio's palm on his right shoulder. <em>This isn't happening</em>.</p>
<p>"Now, tell me where it hurts"</p>
<p>"Um-- okay" he said in response as Tobio started kneading the muscle on the right side of his neck, applying just a little bit of pressure.</p>
<p>"What are you doing exactly?" Atsumu wasn't going to lie, that felt good and nobody could blame him for it. Did that count as a massage? It probably did, massages always felt good regardless the person doing them, that's a no brainer.</p>
<p>"There's this thing Ennoshita-san taught me and Hinata when we were in our third year of high school" Tobio started telling as he moved his hand a little closer to Atsumu's shoulder blade, touching different spots once or twice "It's called 'trigger point therapy', or something like that".</p>
<p>"What's that?" Atsumu asked, closing his eyes and almost melting into the touch.</p>
<p>"basically, it's pressing and rubbing the parts of your body known as 'muscle knots' to relief the pain and stiffness" Atsumu wondered how in the hell Tobio could remember all of that when his memory usually sucked "it comes in handy when it comes to overwork yourself while training".</p>
<p><em>Ah... so that was it</em>.</p>
<p>"Mhm, and who's that 'Ennoshita-san' yer talkin' about?" he asked to thank him if they happened to cross paths at some point of their life.</p>
<p>"A sempai... he's a kinesiologist" everything made sense now.</p>
<p>"I see" Tobio pressed a specific point in Atsumu's upper shoulder blade and, indeed, it was stiff and <em>it fucking hurt</em>.</p>
<p>"OH FU--There! That's where it hurts".</p>
<p>"Yeah? It's probably from overuse then" Atsumu felt Tobio brushing his fingertips gently around the sore area with one of his hands, and palpating the rest of his scapula with the other. Fuck, it really <em>did</em> feel good because, contrary to what everyone thought, Tobio's hands were very soft since he had a hand-care routine and all. Something he didn't actually notice until after they started dating Shouyou "I saw you practicing serves like crazy the other day".</p>
<p>He nodded like he was listening, barely being able to keep his back straight with every press leaving a warm and soothing sensation on his skin.</p>
<p>"Oh, i think i found a knot"</p>
<p>"Uh-huh" He nodded again, the only word he actually heard was 'knot' so he figured it was going to be another kind of explanation Tobio actually learnt from his sempai, but turns out... it wasn't like that at all, and he noticed when a certain press, a little harder than the others, made him feel instant relief and satisfaction.</p>
<p>"There" Tobio said as he switched from his index and middle finger to his thumb to rub the spot in circles, his other hand was still touching around, as if searching for something, and making Atsumu sigh... which was normal right? </p>
<p><em>Right</em>. He'd received massages from some women he'd had one night stands with before, it didn't happen a lot but he usually enjoyed it, and it had him sighing when he found the woman behind him was particularly <em>sexy</em>.</p>
<p>Wait no-- scratch that last part.</p>
<p>"<em>Shit, yer good at this</em>" he blurted out, feeling himself sort of trembling. He liked it, he liked the way Tobio was touching him, even if it meant there was<em> just a tad bit</em> of personal space left between them, of course those were just endorphins, right? Every sensation that caused that sort of effect became addictive. The feeling itself.</p>
<p>Not Tobio's touch. <em>Nope.  </em></p>
<p class="">He started blushing, but that was still<em> perfectly normal for him lately. </em>His muscles were releasing tension, sure it was the vasodilation that made his heart beat faster, right? It was an explanation that made total sense to him, with scientific terms and all! So it couldn't be anything related to--</p>
<p>"Found it" Tobio said before pressing a spot close to Atsumu's middle back with his free hand (the other one still rubbing in circles), literally making him jolt in something similar to pleasure.</p>
<p><em>but not quite, definitely not</em>.</p>
<p>Yeah... that last statement would've felt a lot more genuine to him if only he hadn't exclaimed "<em>Fuck!</em> Wha-- what was that?!" almost moaning.</p>
<p><em>How tragic</em>.</p>
<p>"Ennoshita-san said it's called 'point fourteen', it's supposed to be more sensitive than the other points, makes it easier to relief the pain in the whole area".</p>
<p>"<em>No shit</em>" There was no way to deny it, that last touch felt great, and it scared him.</p>
<p>Tobio never let go of the spot he just found, and kept massaging it in different ways, rubbing it, pressing it briefly <em>and repeatedly</em> with the tips of his fingers and his thumb, sometimes leaving them for a few extra seconds before leting go... and some other things Atsumu didn't pay attention to because he was too busy trying to avoid whimpering.</p>
<p>"Does it feel better?"</p>
<p>"<em>Hell yeah</em>" he answered, finishing with a short sigh. His shoulder was significantly better, but his whole body felt hotter now and he didn't know if the worst scenario was that the reason for it was his fever coming back, or just Tobio doing what he wanted with him.</p>
<p>Atsumu felt both points in his back being pressed firmly at the same time and that did it for him.</p>
<p>He moaned loudly before his hands could reach his mouth to cover it, and the shame didn't wait any second to come over him. He was mortified, and he didn't know what to expect from Tobio.</p>
<p>"Miya-san... are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Tobio-kun i swear i didn't mean to--! <em>wait what?</em>"</p>
<p>"Did that hurt?"</p>
<p>Atsumu turned to look at him with shock all over his face, almost not believing his luck. Hurt? Hurt?! It couldn't be farther than that and that's what had him dying inside right now! </p>
<p>"I--"</p>
<p>"Should i stop?" Was Tobio really that oblivious to the situation? Or was he showing mercy by feigning ignorance?!</p>
<p>"NO! No don't worry it didn't hurt at all!"he exclaimed nervously with a shaky voice "And i already feel a lot better so i guess stopping isn't a bad idea hahaha".</p>
<p>"Um... sure, do you need anything else?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, not to be rude but... can you leave? I-- i'm kinda sleepy now and--"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes i get it" Tobio nodded as he stood up and started walking to the door.</p>
<p>"<em>Thank ya"</em></p>
<p>"By the way, Miya-san".</p>
<p>"<em>Yeah?</em>"</p>
<p>"I just noticed... Kozume-san was right, you <em>are</em> a full body blusher".</p>
<p>"<em>E-Excuse me?</em>" </p>
<p>"Yeah, i'll ask Hinata to take your temperature when he gets here, sleep well" Tobio walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving Atsumu finally alone with his thoughts.</p>
<p>... a full body blusher, huh?</p>
<p>Fuck kenma, fuck Tobio, fuck everything, and overall.</p>
<p>
  <em>Fuck him and his luck.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did i actually search if someone could be horny while they're sick? Yes, and did i go from searching 'sexual tension' to search 'trigger point therapy' somehow? Absolutely yes. </p>
<p>As you may know by now, i hate writing nonsense, so i investigated a lot for this chapter, and then i had to think of how to put all of that info in a way that it doesn't look like i just copied and pasted it into the story (cause holy fuck would that be a next level of lame lol). That's why it took me so long this time, sorry for making you wait ;;;</p>
<p>Anyways, i hope you're liking the story so far, and this chapter as well! <br/>Have a good day/night!</p>
<p>bye bye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Crushing on someone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Miya-san?" Tobio asked and Atsumu shuddered as he swore he saw the other setter walking towards him in fucking slow motion, which shouldn't be a problem (aside from the slow-mo part that is). Tobio talking to him? Tobio looking at him? Tobio touching him? Nah, it definitely shouldn't.</p><p>But it is!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama wasn't stupid.</p><p>Maybe Atsumu wasn't sick anymore, but he was definitely acting odd.</p><p>His reasoning? When they saw each other at the gym entrance, he raised his hand and waved it at Atsumu as usual, but Atsumu pretended he didn't see anything, and yes, he knew, it sounded even paranoid but there was more.</p><p>When they entered the locker room, he saw Atsumu talking to everyone, again, <em>as usual</em>, telling some of their teammates that he was feeling better and dealing with some other teammates' teasing, pretty normal right?</p><p>Well,<em> no</em>. Kageyama noticed Atsumu <em>just wouldn't look at his direction</em>, no matter what, and it didn't make sense at all because nothing bad had happened between them yesterday, right? He was sure he didn't do anything wrong and he was sure that his apology for kissing Hinata in front of him worked just fine..!</p><p>
  <em>Right?</em>
</p><p>Maybe he was just imagining things, or overthinking, as Hinata would say.</p><p>... But what if Atsumu was actually still mad at him for kissing Hinata? He was certainly getting better at showing his emotions and all, but he was nowhere near being able to identify what other people were feeling exactly.</p><p><em>Fuck,</em> maybe<em> that</em> was the case, but if he saw it from another perspective... he'd never apologized to anyone that way before! He helped him! His shoulder didn't hurt anymore and he could practice normally <em>thanks to him, </em>so that couldn't be it.</p><p>What was it that had him like that then? He literally had no reason to be so <em>distant</em>.</p><p>Yes, that was it! He had the feeling  Atsumu was being distant that morning, but there was a problem with that... </p><p>Kageyama remembered the message Oikawa sent saying that he and Atsumu were closer, and then reached the conclusion that<em> he had to be close to Atsumu to consider that he was being distant in the first place.</em></p><p>The thought startled him for a moment as he realised how often they actually talked in the mornings, simple things like Atsumu saying 'Morning' or just asking 'How's it going?' were a part of his routine from even before they started dating Hinata, which is why he didn't mind them at all, and why he wasn't aware of how a greeting would escalate to a short conversation about a random subject between them.<em> It just felt natural, okay? </em>And it was weird because--</p><p>...Last time he checked... he didn't think of the other setter as someone close to him.</p><p>"Bullshit" he muttered to himself while shrugging it off. Yeah, they greeted each other, it wasn't that big of a deal, nothing to be upset about...</p><p><em>Except it </em>was, and Hinata noticed it. He noticed Kageyama's slightly furrowed brow, the quick and short glances he'd give Atsumu every once in a while seemingly hoping for an answer, the somewhat anxious look on his face, the way he constantly pursed his lips making what Hinata knows as the 'Am i missing something?' Face...</p><p>Yeah, he couldn't hide the fact that it affected him, and Hinata couldn't help pulling out his phone and texting:</p><p><b>'Hey Kenma, guess what' </b>because he had to vent with someone! Right?</p><p>
  <b> <em>'What'</em> </b>
</p><p>Hinata stared at the screen for a few seconds, trying not to smile too excitedly (since he felt kinda guilty for being happy in that particular situation... and he didn't want his teammates to ask about something so private to his boyfriends) as he typed his answer.</p><p>
  <b> <em>'I think it's happening'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'...What's happening?'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'...' </em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>'jk, told u it was a matter of time' </em></b>Hinata rolled his eyes, still smiling. He couldn't believe his plan was actually working! At least that's what Atsumu and Kageyama's  behaviour around each other told him, <em>especially </em>after the 24 hour livestream with Kenma.</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Yeah, thanks! You helped me a lot!'</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>'Nah, i just played around with your boyfriends, glad it helped tho.</em></b><em><b>.. btw, how do you know 'it's happening?' </b></em>This is the part where Hinata writes a whole testament.</p><p>
  <em> <b>'Well... Atsumu-san caught a cold a few days ago, so Kageyama and i went to his place to help him and  i thought 'okay, if i leave them alone for a few minutes while i go for medicine they won't argue or anything', and they didn't! Actually, when i was about to enter Atsumu-san's room again, i heard him saying cute things to Kageyama and i swear it wAS SO CUTE I COULDN'T JUST GO IN AND KILL THE MOOD LIKE THAT'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'rlly?'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'Yeah! But then i had to enter because, maybe i'm wrong, but i swear Atsumu-san was going to say something about Kageyama's butt, and that would've scared him so i had to interfere there'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'and Atsumu said all of that while sick? That's actually a good sign'</b> </em>
</p><p>"Ohh you're texting Kenma?" Yaku asked and Hinata jolted, putting his phone down at light speed.</p><p>"Y-Yeaah" he answered and shuddered as he felt both of his boyfriends' quizzical stares on him... whoops!</p><p>"Tell him i say hi!"</p><p>"Sure thing!" Hinata giggled "Let me send it and we'll go stretch, is that okay?"</p><p>"Perfect" Yaku winked and made an 'OK' sign as he waited for the wing spiker to finish his chatting with Kenma.</p><p><b><em>'Hey i gtg now, y'know, practice'</em></b> Shouyou typed and sent, following that text with another one saying <b><em>'Yaku-san says hi btw'</em></b></p><p>
  <b> <em>'Oh, let's talk about your bfs later then... and tell Yaku i say hi too'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Kenma you're making it sound a lot like gossip'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'But it kinda is??'</em> </b>
</p><p><b><em>'Well yeah it kinda is, but it doesn't feel right when you put it that way :c' </em></b>Shouyou could practically hear Kenma snorting from his studio. </p><p>
  <b> <em>'Okay okay, just talking, 0 gossip'</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>'Thank you' </em> </b>
</p><p>"Kenma says hi to you too" Shouyou said as he turned off his phone and put it in his gym bag.</p><p>"Nice!"</p><p>"Shall we go now? I just... really need to stretch right now" oh well, maybe Hinata wanted to leave his boyfriends alone since most of the team was leaving the locker room, not to be cruel! He just wants to know how things go between them.</p><p>...By the look of the face Atsumu made when he was walking away, he could tell it was going to be kind of awkward.</p><p><em>Let's </em><em>see</em><em>if</em><em>Kageyama</em><em>notices why</em>.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun wait--! " Atsumu exclaimed, sort of -and ridiculously- hoping it would prevent the door from closing in front of him, which obviously didn't happen.</p><p>Damn... what a way to make himself look stupid.</p><p>"Miya-san?" Tobio asked and Atsumu<em> shuddered</em> as he swore he saw the other setter walking towards him <em>in fucking slow motion, </em>which shouldn't be a problem (aside from the slow-mo part that is). Tobio talking to him? Tobio looking at him? Tobio<em> touching him?</em> Nah, it definitely shouldn't.</p><p>
  <em>But it is!</em>
</p><p>And why? Why <em>of course</em>, the <em>painfully obvious sexual tension between them..! </em> (most likely one-sided knowing how dense Kageyama was though). Atsumu thought he would be over it by now, he really did! But no, Tobio just had to go and <em>'help him with his shoulder'</em>.</p><p>"<em>Yeah--?</em>" he answered and -as subtle as he could be at the moment- turned around so he wouldn't have to face Tobio.</p><p>"Uh... something the matter?"</p><p>"Oh-- well--! <em>Not really</em>" Atsumu started blurting out, searching for a last second excuse that made sense "Ya see... there was a spider over there" he said and pointed to a spot on the floor near to where Tobio was standing, not turning back to face him. </p><p>...a spider...</p><p>Atsumu was starting to think he lost the spark that helped him get out of these kind of situation.</p><p>"A spider? Wher--?"</p><p>"<em>Don'tworrythough!</em> It's gone now so...<em> s'fine</em>" Atsumu tried to laugh as he usually did when he wanted to lighten the mood, but it didn't seem to work so much, and now he was begging the worse wouldn't happen.</p><p>Still, both of them fell into an awkward silence and <em>holy</em><em> shit </em><em>this</em><em>was</em><em> torture</em>.</p><p>It was so quiet Tobio and Atsumu could almost hear each other's breathing, and Atsumu swore they were alone the whole time because there was literally <em>no sound to be heard </em>until Sakusa passed by on his way out and greeted Tobio by saying "Hello spider" with a shit eating grin that of course, was meant for the blonde setter.</p><p>"OmI-KuN yEr gOnNa kIll mE FoR FUcK's sAKE!" being called out like that was humiliating! Yes! Atsumu knows he's -more than- a little rusty, no need to remind him!</p><p>"What, i <em>actually</em> hit the bullseye?" Sakusa arched an eyebrow and Atsumu knew what was coming. He couldn't stop his heart from hammering his chest aggressively, his cheeks from going redder, and the heat within his body from raising... that was it.</p><p>His life had officially ended, for good. Sure he could take Sakusa's teasing, but the whole team's..? He'd die of fucking dehydration!</p><p>
  <em>... S o   m a n y    t e a r s</em>
</p><p>"No you-- <em>No you didn't!</em>" he exclaimed in a last attempt to deny whatever was being implied, not being able to sound convincing at all.  </p><p>"Sure" Sakusa opened the door and Atsumu <em>almost fled</em> as he said "Wait for me--!" to get out with him.</p><p><em>Saved</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>"Hey... don't you guys think Atsumu is acting kinda odd today?" Yaku asked out of nowhere while part of the team was stretching.</p><p>"Yeah, he does seem a little more... clumsy" Komori said in response.</p><p>"I don't think 'clumsy' is the word" Hoshiumi followed and everyone stopped what they were doing just to look at <em>whatever the setter was doing</em> at the distance to catch their teammates' attention. Hinata raised his head and face palmed internally. Atsumu was slowly walking as far as he could from an oblivious Tobio, as if that'd make his awkwardness discreet (it totally didn't). </p><p>Ushijima and Hyakuzawa were there too but Atsumu was outshining them with his behaviour.</p><p>"Say, why do we always end up commenting on Atsumu's antics?" Aran asked.</p><p>"As Kenma would say, Atsumu is like a comic relief character" Yaku answered "His misery makes us laugh".</p><p>"And we still like Tsum-Tsum anyway so it's okay!" they couldn't help it, specially when Atsumu was all stiff and awkward around the other setter "We don't really want to harm him!"</p><p>"He's acting like a schoolgirl though" everyone turned to stare at Sakusa with confused looks on their faces "What? Someone had to say it".</p><p>Hinata bit his lower lip nervously and admitted to himself that Sakusa was right, the way Atsumu tried to avoid Tobio was, though kinda cute, almost <em>painful</em>, and he couldn't help but think that it was his fault. Maybe he shouldn't have told him about their boyfriend's bubble butt... yeah that could always cause some sexual tension, which was understandable but... in his defense, he didn't think Atsumu would react that way in particular.</p><p>
  <em>Unless something else happened between him and Kageyama?</em>
</p><p>"Can't say no to that... but don't make a big deal out of it" Aran spoke again "Ya know Atsumu is a brat an' all but he's sensitive too".</p><p>"No duh, everyone is sensitive when it comes to having a crush y'know?" Hinata coughed and almost choked on his own spit right after hearing Yaku's words.</p><p>
  <em>A crush?</em>
</p><p>"Hold up, you guys think Atsumu-san has a crush?" On Kageyama? As in...</p><p>He's actually starting to feel things for him?</p><p>"That's the only thing that comes to mind seeing him all shy around Tobio".</p><p>"Are you... really sure about it?"</p><p>"What the hell man?" Hoshiumi asked with amusement before he snorted "if you weren't smiling like that, i'd say you're worried!"</p><p>Hinata blinked a few times. He was smiling? He didn't notice...</p><p>Was he really <em>that</em> happy about the possibility of his boyfriends getting together?</p><p>Hell yeah he was.</p><p>"I just find it kinda funny" Hinata said in response, trying to deviate the subject from him (because it would be very complicated otherwise) "Ojiro-san, have you ever seen Atsumu-san like this before?"</p><p>"Uhhh not quite" Aran scratched the back of his head awkwardly "I remember Suna sent a video of Atsumu suffering 'cause of something like that to our old group chat... eight years ago or so".</p><p>Hinata's cheeks burned a little as curiosity struck him. Atsumu and him always shared a lot of anecdotes from their high school days having studying in different prefectures and all, but he certainly never heard of the setter having a crush on someone back then.</p><p> "You still have it?" he asked, mostly on impulse.</p><p>"Maybe, i'll check later"</p><p>"Oi Hinata!" he heard from Bokuto and flinched "Can you help me stretch here?"</p><p>"O--Oh! Comin'!" </p><p>Right... </p><p>
  <em>They were stretching before practice. </em>
</p><p>Hinata thought Atsumu was distracting as much as Atsumu himself thought Hinata was distracting. </p><p>Speaking of...</p><p>Atsumu knew half of the team was looking at him not long ago. It was stressing considering he supposed there were way more interesting things to look at rather than him, even though he was <em>stunning,</em> and he royally denied the fact that he was probably being a little bit too obvious if he was the center of attention.</p><p>He went for a volleyball and prepared to do the thing that never failed to help him forget about his problems.</p><p>Serves.  </p><p>"So... jump floater or spike serve?" he asked himself as he made his way to the court, not realising he was being followed until someone grabbed one of his wrists when he was in position already! Seriously, who takes so long to say something?! Is it so hard to say 'hey Atsumu, wait a sec!' or anything like that?</p><p>He growled and turned around with the intention to ask what <em>the heck</em> was the matter, but the words got caught in his throat as the person who squeezed his wrist (A.K.A Tobio Kageyama) asked.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" with a quizzical tone and a scary frown on his face.</p><p>... Oh shit.</p><p>Atsumu froze and almost dropped the ball that instant.</p><p>Should he do something about it like try to move? Run away as fast as he could? Ask the other setter to free him politely? Just panic--?</p><p>"What does it look like i'm doing?" he asked in response, returning the frown "I-I'm gonna practice!" oh great, <em>he stuttered</em>. </p><p>"Yeah,<em> serves</em>" Tobio emphasized "Miya-san, what about your shoulder?" Atsumu narrowed his eyes and gulped, feeling the heat of the other setter's grip burning through his skin like a jolt of electricity. How did it turn out like this? Yesterday, he wouldn't have had a hard time trying to drift his gaze and ignoring Tobio's expression, which was one that despite being kind of creepy, showed genuine concern.</p><p>"Don't remind me of that" looking at him was so awkward now! If only Tobio hadn't done... what he did, this wouldn't be happening! Though part of it was on himself since he shouldn't have felt <em>so good </em>with it, it wasn't fair, his own body was betraying him big time!</p><p>"Don't be stupid, practice another thing for today".</p><p>"What's it to ya? 'S not like ya care" Atsumu said as a last resource, 100% sure that the answer he'd receive would be something along the lines of 'huh, whatever' like he was used to hear, but no--</p><p>Kageyama went silent for a few seconds and, after sighing, said "<em>I do</em>" with the same tone from a few days ago when he said it wasn't fun that Atsumu was sick. The same tone Atsumu thought to be oddly... 'cute'.</p><p>Shit,<em> he may or may not be feeling things right now</em>.</p><p>...It wasn't supposed to go like that--</p><p>"T-that so?" Atsumu's breathing was getting a bit faster, his heart rate was increasing more than he would like to admit, and he was sure his cheeks were getting red instead of a light pink this time. This conversation was dangerous for him, and too long already... he hated it, he had to get out of this situation before his thoughts got the best of him. He had to say something quickly!</p><p>"If i don't do serves for today, <em>will ya get away from me then?</em>"<em> shit,</em> <em>that was way too quickly! </em>It came off harsher than he planned! </p><p>Just by seeing Tobio's confused expression right after hearing his words, and feeling the grip around his wrist getting weaker, he could tell...<em> He fucked up,</em> and Atsumu wished he didn't care as much as he did right now, he wished Tobio wasn't wondering how much of a bastard he was for phrasing it like that (because that's probably what's going through his head), he wished he wasn't so friggin' tense around him!</p><p>It had to be the heat of the moment, right? They argued a lot! They said things like this all the time too! Why was it different now?</p><p>Right... Tobio was being serious about his shoulder.</p><p>"I um-- Yes... i'll leave you alone" What did that mean? Was it literal? No subtext? Was he angry, sad, upset... all of them at the same time? He couldn't tell because that face could mean anything! The only thing he knew was that it was bad. </p><p>Atsumu felt like he had to clarify he didn't mean to sound rude, but he couldn't find his own voice and by the time he did, Tobio was already walking away... fuck.</p><p>Was it just him or his emotions were escalating too quickly? Just a few days ago, things were normal between them! Was he still on 'teenage mode'? Because this scenario reminded him painfully of the first time he dealt with the fact that:</p><p>
  <em>' o h   n o ,   b o y s   a r e   p r e t t y   t o o'  </em>
</p><p>and then--</p><p>
  <em>' o h   f u c k,   w h e n   d i d   b o y s   g e t   s o   f u c k i n g   h o t ? '</em>
</p><p>Needless to say, he blames that entirely on Shouyou.</p><p>"Hey, Miya" Atsumu flinched and turned around to find Ushijima looking at him "Are you going to serve or can i have the ball?" </p><p>The setter pursed his lips and took a deep breath.</p><p>"Take it, i'm not doing serves right now" he answered as he handed the ball to his teammate. He'll find a way to vent later.</p><p>Some hours passed and, leaving aside all of the messy thoughts in his head, Practice was going pretty well for Atsumu (unlike his week)! There was this period of time where he was bound to rest though, and that was because <em>someone</em> (Tobio) told Iwaizumi that his damn shoulder had been hurting for a few days.</p><p>But okay, okay. Nothing wrong with it.</p><p>
  <em>'Ya actually worry 'bout me...'</em>
</p><p>"Fuck!" he exclaimed to himself. Why did he have to remember everything?! There were lots of cases of people not being able to remember what they did when they were sick, and he was seriously envious of them right now.   </p><p>"Hinata!" Bokuto exclaimed.</p><p>"I'm on it!" the wing spiker shouted as he received the ball Hoshiumi had spiked from the other side of the court.</p><p>Ah yes... the match.</p><p>It would be a great distraction if only SOMEONE (Shouyou) hadn't told him about the other setter's bubble butt. Ugh, why was it so difficult to get over that part of his problems? It's just a friggin' butt! </p><p>...Oh well, if he looks at it for a while... maybe... just maybe... he'll get used to it.</p><p>Atsumu shut his eyes for a few seconds and muttered repeatedly "<em>This is against my will</em>" as he prepared to face the source of his misery, cursing as he realised his bad timing because--</p><p>Tobio was fucking jumping to set when he opened his eyes.</p><p>He took a deep breath and grabbed a bottle of water before someone came and had the fantastic idea to repeat the same words Ushiwaka said to him. A long sip should be enough to put up with how tired denying his current -weird- feelings had him.</p><p>"Here we go".</p>
<hr/><p><em>Finally, end of practice</em>.</p><p>Kageyama did really well today, his sets were perfect and he was extremely focused... but that was just in-game because, every time he took a break, he couldn't help but looking at Atsumu wondering what he meant by <em>'will you get away from me?'</em>. </p><p>Maybe it was easier to understand for others, but he wasn't 'others'. He couldn't tell a few things about what he was told. </p><p>
  <em>'Get away from me'</em>
</p><p>Away... as in permanently? physically? Was it a way to ask him to stop grabbing his wrist? Was he being annoying?</p><p>Ugh... so many possibilities.</p><p>"Kageyama-kuuun" Tobio snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hinata's voice near his ear, making him jolt in surprise.</p><p>"What's your problem, dumbass?!" he shouted.</p><p>"I just noticed you're a little down, sooo i wanted to show you something!"</p><p>"No" he answered immediately since he wasn't in the mood to watch whatever his boyfriend wanted him to see "Get out, you're on my way".</p><p>"Oh come on!" Kageyama frowned as he saw Hinata pouting "Pretty please?"</p><p>"No".</p><p>"It's just a few minutes!"</p><p>"I said no!" Kageyama pushed Shouyou aside and started walking to the gym exit.</p><p>"It's about Atsumu-san".</p><p>... Well <em>shit</em>.</p><p>There was something in that statement that made the setter stop in his tracks and stiffen, did that thing have anything to do with the reason Atsumu was mad at him?</p><p>"I can see that i've caught your interest" Hinata said with a smirk.</p><p>"So? What about it?" he was just curious, okay? If there was anything that could help him clarify his doubts, he would take it because he didn't want any awkwardness between him and the other setter "Just show me".</p><p>"Right" Hinata pulled out his phone and started rambling as he unlocked it, telling Kageyama about that very specific part of the conversation he had with Aran and Yaku earlier in which a video was mentioned, and then deviating to the fact that Osamu had to send him the thing because Aran deleted it, and honestly, it was kind of irritating so he ended up being told to 'just get to the point already!'</p><p>Not long after that, Kageyama and Hinata were watching a very old video from, what they assumed, was Atsumu's third year of high school. The people they could recognize aside from the blonde setter were Osamu, and Suna Rintaro.</p><p>"What is this?" Kageyama asked.</p><p>"I don't really know, this is my first time watching it"</p><p>"...You're such an idiot"</p><p>"Ha! Takes one to know one"</p><p>"Shut up and watch!"</p><p>"Geez okay!"</p><p>The video started with Suna focusing the camera on himself and saying <b><em>'So, we're on the bus back from Tokio to Hyogo, we didn't win nationals, which sucks, but not everything is bad because look at this' </em></b>like a narrator before proceeding to focus his phone camera on someone laying two sits behind, covered with two inarizaki jackets and apparently sulking.</p><p><em><b>'Hey captain, what's with that face of yers?'</b></em>Suna asked and-- oh, that was Atsumu sulking over there <em><b>'Aren't cha happy that at least we beat Karasuno?'</b></em></p><p>"Hey, that's us!"</p><p>"Shh!"</p><p>The video continued to show Suna zooming on Atsumu as he growled and turned to the side, not knowing he was being recorded yet when he said <em><b>'</b></em><em><b>Nah</b></em><em><b>... okay </b></em><em><b>yeah</b></em><em><b>but</b></em><em><b> it's </b></em><em><b>complicated</b></em><em><b> y'</b></em><em><b>know</b></em><em><b>?!'</b></em></p><p>That was the part when Osamu's voice could be heard really close to Suna's phone saying <em><b>'</b></em><em><b>Say</b></em>,<em><b> '</b></em><em><b>Sumu</b></em><em><b>, </b></em><em><b>is</b></em><em><b> it 'cause of </b></em><em><b>that</b></em><em><b>middle</b></em><em><b>blocker</b></em><em><b> ya couldn't stop </b></em><em><b>talking</b></em><em><b>about</b></em><em><b>before</b></em><em><b>?'</b></em></p><p>Atsumu jolted and probably had the intention to yell something along the lines of 'shut up!', but was interrupted by Suna saying <em><b>'Oh yeah, that runt... </b></em><em><b>what</b></em><em><b>was</b></em><em><b>his</b></em><em><b>name</b></em><em><b>? Shouyou-kun?'</b></em> In one of the most teasing tones Hinata and Kageyama had ever heard.</p><p>"Hinata, why <em>the fuck</em> are you showing me this?" Kageyama asked right after pausing the video, wondering how that was supposed to make him feel better.</p><p>"Um..." the wing spiker froze for a few seconds, shocked at the revelation that the supposed 'crush' Aran was talking about was him.</p><p><em>How</em><em> cute was</em> <em>that</em><em>?</em></p><p>"Well um--" he drifted his gaze in an attempt to ignore the intimidating vibe his boyfriend was giving "To... to prove a point! Just wait and i'll explain later! Let me process this whole thing first, okay?"</p><p>"...Okay" Tobio obliged.</p><p>"Great" Shouyou sighed in relief "let's keep watching".</p><p>Kageyama nodded and as soon as he resumed the video, both him and Hinata saw Atsumu's reaction to his twin and friend's comments was blushing furiously.</p><p><em><b>'Don't mention him!' </b></em>Young Atsumu exclaimed just to be followed by Osamu saying <em><b>'</b></em><em><b>Why</b></em><em><b>not</b></em><em><b>? Don't cha </b></em><em><b>like</b></em><em><b>him</b></em><em><b>?'</b></em></p><p>"Is it my idea or Miya-san is panicking?"</p><p>"No no, i'm seeing it too"</p><p>"Huh".</p><p><em><b>'Yeah captain! Ya already won against </b></em><em><b>karasuno</b></em><em><b>'s </b></em><em><b>monster</b></em><em><b> duo, so isn't it time ya set for Shouyou-kun now?' </b></em>Atsumu growled even louder this time, covering half of his face with one of the jackets and shutting his eyes.</p><p><em><b>'Ya weren't su</b></em><em><b>pposed</b></em><em><b>to</b></em><em><b> hear that y'know?!'</b></em> The setter shouted, his voice muffled by the fabric covering his mouth<em><b> 'Ever heard of privacy?!'</b></em>.  Hinata and Kageyama heard Suna's calm laughter and saw that his pulse began failing as the camera became shaky.</p><p>At the same time, they hear Osamu whisper <em><b>'</b></em><em><b>Holy</b></em><em><b> shit i've never </b></em><em><b>seen</b></em><em><b>him</b></em><em><b> so red </b></em><em><b>in</b></em><em><b> the face before'.</b></em></p><p>Suna apparently agreed, zooming even more on Atsumu to focus his face as he said<em><b> '</b></em><em><b>We</b></em><em><b>saw</b></em><em><b> it too </b></em><em><b>by</b></em><em><b> the way'</b></em></p><p>"Woah, talk about being a tease" Hinata said.</p><p>"Yeah" Kageyama said, noticing Atsumu visibly shuddered at Suna's statement and frowned in a mix between anger and confusion, looking really worked up<em><b>'I-- Suna shut yer trap! 'S not fu-- WAIT YER FILMIN' THIS SHIT?!'</b></em> </p><p>Rintaro and Osamu snorted. <em><b>'Ya just realised?'</b></em></p><p>Atsumu's eye twitched<em> <strong>'SAMU YER PART OF THIS TOO?! YA OWE ME LIKE, A THOUSAND ONIGIRIS NOW!'</strong></em></p><p>
  <strong>
    <em> 'In yer dreams'. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Atsumu threw the jackets away and got closer to Rintaro as he shouted<em><b> 'Sunarin i'm warning ya! Stop recordin'!'  </b></em></p><p>
  <em> <b>'Ew, don't call me that'</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b>'T h e n   s t o p    r e c o r d i n g !'</b> </em>
</p><p><b><em>'Make me, ya bratty simp'</em> </b>Atsumu seemed to have had a short-circuit after hearing those words. He raised his finger like he was about to say something, but no words came out of his mouth other than:</p><p><em><b>'How dare ya' </b></em>And the video ended with laughter in the background.</p><p>There were a few minutes of silence between Hinata and Kageyama. The setter noticed his boyfriend had a silly little smile on his face while he still stared at the screen, and his cheeks were a little reddish, which was only natural considering that there's literally a video of Atsumu, the other boyfriend, practically admitting to having a crush on the wing spiker, and even though he was thinking of another person...</p><p>He looked so beautiful with that expression.</p><p>"... He had a crush on me?" Hinata giggled softly "Aw, that's embarrassing~"</p><p>"Hinata, you're dating him".</p><p>"Still..! And i'm dating you too" Kageyama didn't need Hinata to remind him of that, but he did like it when he was reassured, specially because Hinata would always caress his cheek and he didn't know how to ask him to do it more often--</p><p>"Now that i remember, wanna know why i watched this with you?"</p><p>"Yeah, spit it out".</p><p>Hinata cleared his throat and started speaking "So... when i was talking to Ojiro-san, he said this video showed how Atsumu-san acts when he's crushing on someone, like, did you notice how defensive he was when Suna-san and Osamu-san pointed it out?"</p><p>"Um... yeah?"</p><p>"Perfect" Hinata liked how his explanation was going so far. If it wasn't for Kenma, he wouldn't have learnt how to analize this kind of stuff... the big trick was 'think of it as a volleyball strategy', and it worked pretty well! "Now, i noticed that things were a little bit weird between you and Atsumu-san today, and i have a question for you".</p><p>Kageyama nodded silently.</p><p>"Did you see Atsumu-san doing anything like that today?"Kageyama crossed his arms and frowned as he tried to remember.</p><p>"I didn't see Miya-san a lot, i don't know if it's just me... but i think he might be avoiding me"</p><p>"Hm, i see... tell me more about it".</p><p>"Earlier in the locker room, he turned his back on me when i asked him if he was okay, but i guess it's fine because he said there was a spider near... didn't see it though" the setter closed his eyes to concentrate more "Then... Sakusa-san passed by and said 'hello spider' or something like that. Miya-san did get a little defensive that time... why are you asking?"</p><p>Tobio opened his eyes just to find Shouyou staring at him intensily. Logically, he was going to ask what he was doing, but before he got a chance to speak he was pulled into a surprise kiss that left him feeling kind of dizzy.</p><p>"W-What was that for?!" he exclaimed immediately after.</p><p>"Sorry sorry... i just can't help it sometimes" Hinata answered as he scratched the back of his head, a little scared to admit that Tobio's obliviousness got the best of him again.</p><p>"Well stop it--! No-- i mean-- not entirely, okay--? Just answer my question!"</p><p>"As you say, your majesty~" Tobio gave his boyfriend a glare and raised his hand, threatening to squeeze the top of his head any minute now if he didn't talk any sooner "Y-You see-! You say Atsumu-san is avoiding you, but then he was being defensive towards Omi-san when he pointed out the spider he was talking about".</p><p>"What does the spider have to do with all of this?"</p><p>"Kageyama, there wasn't any spider"</p><p>"What do you mean there wasn't any spider? You weren't there, dumbass".</p><p>"Kageyama i swear to god--!" Hinata took a deep breath, why was he so dense?! "There was no spider, okay? Atsumu-san said that as an excuse to turn away from you and Omi-san pointed it out, which made him act defensive, you get what that means?"</p><p>"Why would Miya-san use a spider for an excuse?"</p><p>"<em>I'm--</em> you know what? I'll tell you later" it wouldn't be the same if he didn't figure it out by himself.</p><p>"You sure?".</p><p>"Absolutely" Hinata sighed to calm down and smiled before making his way to the exit first "See you tomorrow Yamayama-kun!"</p><p>"Yeah..."</p><p>Why was everything so confusing? </p><p>
  <em>...Fucking dumbass and his weird stuff.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter... THIS CHAPTER--! Made me think a lot of how i could find a proper way to portray Atsumu's chaotic and dramatic side (the one aside from his whole fuckboy persona), Kageyama's oblivious side, and Hinata's caring side... WITHOUT exaggerating or ending up making them too ooc ;;; The switching POV thing was a challenge ;;; Hope it's not confusing or anything.</p><p>I wanted to say that i'm probably not going to post a new chapter next month because, i have to study for a test that will<br/>l i t e r a l l y   d e f i n e   m y   f u t u r e-- and i feel like that's a priority right now, but don't worry! I won't abandon this~<br/>Anyways, i hope you're liking the story so far and that you liked this chapter! Feedback is always welcome :^)</p><p>Have a good day/night~</p><p>bye bye &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A stands for acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu sighed and smiled, his boyfriend could tell he wasn't fine by the troubled look in his eyes.</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Shouyou wanted both of his boyfriends to feel comfortable with... whatever they had between them for now, so seeing Atsumu so awkward and confused kind of hurt.</p><p>"I mean-- yeah i know..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"It's complicated"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one thing Atsumu couldn't stop thinking about:</p><p>Shouyou was right. Tobio was incredibly innocent and clueless sometimes... and that was--well, more like<em> it could be... </em>cute. Most of the time, too cute for his own good, and okay, fine, maybe he was starting to find Tobio increasingly attractive by the second, but that couldn't mean anything because there were no feelings implied in finding another person attractive, right? Right, Atsumu remembers when he first started questioning his sexuality and he has to admit, he found Kita really attractive, but that didn't mean he liked him, so it's probably the same this time as well.</p><p>If that was the case though...</p><p>Why was he still avoiding him at times? It had been almost a week and it was getting ridiculous! Tobio was his boyfriend's boyfriend! Not to mention they're literally on the same team. They were bound to see each other on a daily basis, and the idea of actually hurting the other setter's feelings while doing that was... a bit terrible now.</p><p>Everything that had happened between them lately hit completely different now! He remembers when all of them hung out at the amusement park with Kenma and wonders, if he hadn't been there... would that day have counted as a date?</p><p>When he gave Tobio the keychain they won together.</p><p>When they couldn't put up with the tiredness in the middle of the 24 hour livestream and fell asleep together.</p><p>When they were cleaning their faces from whatever their boyfriend and Kenma drew on them and Tobio stopped cleaning his to help him... did that mean something?</p><p>There probably wasn't too much to it, and he could easily stop overthinking about that IF ONLY Kenma's fans hadn't uploaded videos of compilations of them with titles like <em>'Atsukage highlights'</em> or <em>'All Atsukage live stream moments'</em>.</p><p>That just made everything worse! And to top it off, those videos were sent to him so he had no option! Atsukage?! What's with that people?! Wasn't that like... crossing a line or something?</p><p>Ugh, so frustrating.</p><p>"What are you thinking about, Atsumu-san?"</p><p>Atsumu flinched and blinked a few times. He was aware that he was sitting next to Shouyou... on his sofa... in his apartment...</p><p>w i t h    T o b i o    a t    t h e    o t h e r    s i d e .</p><p>But he was way too lost in thought for his head to actually be there.</p><p>"Well um-- nothing really important, Shouyou-kun"</p><p>"Kageyama is asleep over there" Shouyou drifted his gaze and acted like he didn't know what was bothering Atsumu "Just sayin'".</p><p>"...Have i told you that yer scary?"</p><p>"A couple of times, yeah".</p><p>"Ha... well yer scary" Atsumu sighed and smiled, his boyfriend could tell he wasn't fine by the troubled look in his eyes.</p><p>"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Shouyou wanted both of his boyfriends to feel comfortable with... whatever they had between them for now, so seeing Atsumu so awkward and confused kind of hurt.</p><p>"I mean-- yeah i know..."</p><p>"But?"</p><p>"It's complicated"</p><p>"...I see" Shouyou reached for Atsumu's shoulder and patted it lightly before he said "no need to talk then, take your time" with a reassuring smile on his face, and Atsumu just stayed quiet as he switched his look from his boyfriend's eyes to his hand from time to time, like he was waiting for something to happen. Deep inside, he had the feeling that Shouyou was teasing him because if he only wanted to pat his shoulder, he would've removed his hand from there already.</p><p>"Shouyou-kun"</p><p>"Hm?" Shouyou tilted his head to the side with curiosity, the blonde stared for a few seconds, lifted his hand and traced his boyfriend's jaw slowly before pulling him into a soft kiss, their lips barely touching.</p><p>"Sorry" Atsumu said once they separated.</p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"I've been trying to get my shit together but i just can't!" He exclaimed with a hint of guilt in his voice "and i know that's affecting us"</p><p>Atsumu's head was a mess, he couldn't help but feeling desperate, but why? What did he want? If this was actually some sort of "crush", then why did it feel so wrong?</p><p>Having a crush meant seeing a person as 'perfect', and that's precisely why everything was so odd. Kageyama was an idiot! He looked and acted like an imbecile and yet..!</p><p>"Atsumu-san".</p><p>"Wha--" Atsumu's words caught in his throat as he felt Shouyou leaning closer to hug him and kiss the crease of his eyebrows.</p><p>"It's okay, i'm sure whatever is happening right now, is not your fault"</p><p>The gesture took him by surprise at first, and he didn't know how to react, but then he decided to just relax under his boyfriend's arms because it feels good, okay? Being spaced out for so long really made him forget how it was to have those moments alone with Hinata.</p><p>"...Thanks" Atsumu said, smiling and feeling a lot more comfortable now that his 'need for affection' was being indulged.</p><p>"No need! Besides, you look a lot better with a smile on your face"</p><p>"Shouyou-kun!" The blonde exclaimed. That kind of words made his cheeks start burning every time his boyfriend used them, overall because when he first met him, he thought of him as an innocent creature incapable of doing any kind of damage... and then there he was, with a different smile from the one he had a second ago, screaming <em>'i'm up to something, but you have to figure out what it is',</em> and still being cute at the same time! Basically killing him!</p><p>"More handsome too" the wing spiker added.</p><p>"Yer being too cheesy!" Indeed, so cheesy it made his heart race fast with a warm feeling washing all over him, and leaving him wanting to know what his boyfriend wanted.</p><p>"Yes i am, so what?" Shouyou answered and kissed his forehead again "Is not like you're one to talk"</p><p>"Oh come on now, i'm not that bad y'know?"</p><p>"I never said that"</p><p>"Just shut yer trap!" Atsumu raised his head and gave Shouyou a peck on his lips to make him stop. Somehow, he always managed to motivate the setter without much effort, it came naturally and, he just couldn't help his smile growing wider, even if he was aware of his hidden motives... kind of embarrassing to show, yeah.</p><p>"Well... when you put it like that..." Shouyou drifted his gaze and blushed before going silent.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Shouyou snorted.</p><p>"What?!" Atsumu repeated, chuckling with amusement.</p><p>Shouyou got one of his hands off Atsumu and made a zipping motion near his mouth to indicate that 'his lips are sealed', and holy shit, the blonde had always heard their fans saying<em> 'Hinata is so cute'</em> and things along the lines of that, but in reality <em>he could be such a tease when he wanted to--</em></p><p>"You think yer all high and mighty, but face it, yer just as awkward as i am, even shy!"</p><p>"Am i now?"</p><p>Atsumu grinned mockingly, looking at Shouyou straight to the eye. He knew that even though he had a massive soft spot for his boyfriend, he still had the spark to make him nervous like those times when he first joined the black jackals, so he took advantage of that.</p><p>"Yeah, i know you like it when i hit on you" the setter's cheeks still had a pinkish tone on them, but that didn't make him look less atractive when he winked at Shouyou and said "Besides, you just spoke".</p><p>"Oh" the wing spiker covered his mouth instantly and said "Fuck" with his voice muffled by his hands... so cute!</p><p>"Is it me or yer blushing already?"</p><p>"... Mayhaps" he admitted as Atsumu resembled a reverence proudly "Is it me or you don't know how to fix things with Kageyama?"</p><p>The blonde froze.</p><p>He thought Shouyou said he didn't have to talk about it if he wasn't ready!</p><p>...Then again... what counted as 'ready'? He didn't fully know, but he sure was bored of this situation consuming his mind, he had a life aside from that goddammit! He wanted to just... stop having intrusive thoughts every day and... fix his sleep schedule too!</p><p>"...Mayhaps" Atsumu gave up and answered, wondering how his boyfriend was so good at convincing others sometimes.</p><p><em>'So that's </em> <em>what</em> <em> he </em> <em>was</em> <em> planning'.</em></p><p>"Thought so" Shouyou removed his hands from his mouth to speak more clearly "Like i said, you don't have to talk about it if you don't really want to... i just want to help you talk to him normally".</p><p><em>'</em><em>Normally</em><em>?'</em> Atsumu cringed remembering the attempts he'd made at talking to Tobio when Hinata went to the bathroom and they were left alone earlier.</p><p>"Ah... so you saw <em>that</em>?"</p><p>"Yeah".</p><p>"And you got a plan?"</p><p>"I mean... it could count as one? It's more like a way to say <em>'sorry for ignoring you'</em>"</p><p>"That'll do. What's on yer mind?"</p><p>"Well..." Shouyou went red all of a sudden and scratched the back of his head almost awkwardly, seemingly wanting to hide from the world for a second "i was thinking of..."</p><p>"What?" Atsumu asked, starting to feel the same way.</p><p><em>"Cooking his favorite food"</em>.</p><p>...Oh...</p><p>Oh fuck.</p><p>No wonder Shouyou was feeling so shy at that moment... and Atsumu was sure it was contagious because now he wanted to hide from the world too.</p><p>"Holy shit, Shouyou-kun that's--"</p><p>"Domestic" he said, finishing the sentence "it feels really domestic... in some way".</p><p>A shiver ran down both Atsumu and Shouyou's backs after hearing that. There was nothing weird in kissing and hugging, none of the setters minded seeing one another doing that with Shouyou anymore, but cooking... a simple thing such as cooking something for Tobio... felt like taking a huge step in their relationship. It was a <em>very</em> different gesture from usual, like the time when Shouyou and Tobio took care of the blonde while he was sick.</p><p>It felt like they weren't fooling around anymore.</p><p>"We don't have to do it if you don't want to though!" Shouyou exclaimed "It's just a silly idea".</p><p>"I know" Atsumu said before taking a deep breath "but it really <em>is</em>a good way to say sorry so... i don't think it'd hurt to try".</p><p>"Really?!" Shouyou's eyes sparkled with a hint of joy.</p><p>"Yeah" the setter answered, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest "really".</p><hr/><p>Ten minutes later, Shouyou and Atsumu are standing in the kitchen with a few ingredients on the table in front of them.</p><p>"So... we have everything we need, right?" Atsumu asked.</p><p>"Let's check!" The wing spiker said as he grabbed his phone to read the recipe he found on a cooking website (hey, none of them were chefs so they had to rely on something, okay?) "600 gr of pork loin?"</p><p>"Got it".</p><p>"Olive oil and butter?"</p><p>"Check".</p><p>"Cumin seed?"</p><p>"Ha ha, <em>cumin</em>" Atsumu repeated before laughing almost childishly.</p><p>"Oh my god Atsumu-san are you serious?"</p><p>"What? I'm a simple man, can't deny it sounds funny" both of them stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, trying to keep themselves from bursting into laughter... but failing anyway.</p><p>"Idiot" Hinata said.</p><p>"Takes one to know one" the setter answered with amusement "We got 'em by the way".</p><p>"Sure... do we have two medium carrots?"</p><p>"Yeah" he looked at the table, searching for more ingredients "onions celery and garlic too".</p><p>"I'm starting to wonder why curry has so much stuff in it".</p><p>"Same, my wallet hurts"</p><p>"Is that even possible?"</p><p>"Dunno'"</p><p>Hinata sighed and went back to reading the recipe. Seriously, they would've asked Osamu if they could, but he probably wouldn't have helped them considering he was in working hours.</p><p>"So... ginger, paprika, potatoes, red miso and pork stock?"</p><p>"Check, check, check, check aaand... check".</p><p>"And FINALLY, curry bricks and bay leaf?"</p><p>"Yup!" Atsumu nodded "we got everything".</p><p>"Nice, now let's start!" Shouyou exclaimed as he grabbed a grater and a garlic "how about i grate and you dice the vegetables?"</p><p>"Fine by me" Atsumu said and grabbed a carrot to start working. Far from being boring as he thought it would be, it was actually kind of funny and it helped him clear his mind, but as he was dicing the second half of his first carrot, he found himself thinking...</p><p>
  <em>'Woah, i really AM doing this. I'm cooking for Tobio-kun... with Shouyou-kun!'</em>
</p><p>It was so weird and crazy...</p><p>Atsumu was used to make breakfast for the three of them, but it was nothing really special, just what he thought would do for them in the morning. Actually, if Osamu saw what he cooked on a daily basis, he'd be beaten up on the spot for 'half-assing things', and then he'd be humiliated in front of Shouyou and Tobio with a five stars meal... so yeah, he was aware of his 'laziness' in that matter (he was still good at cooking though).</p><p>He'd love to send a picture of the final result to his brother and tell him that 'he can be as much of a good chef as him', but he'd have to explain the reason he cooked something like that, and honestly--</p><p>He was too embarrassed to say.</p><p>He never, ever thought he would be doing something like this as an apology, he really was pushing his limits on this one, so Tobio better be grateful for it.</p><p>
  <em>'This is way too much, what's next, make up sex?'</em>
</p><p>He chuckled softly before realising what he just imagined, and then flinched like never before, swearing his heart stopped beating for a second as his soul almost left his body right there.</p><p>Three words:</p><p>What. The. Fuck.</p><p>Atsumu shook his head like crazy, trying to chase the idea away as fast as he could because-- make up sex? MAKE UP SEX?! Holy shit they were just startin--</p><p>NOT EVEN THAT!!</p><p>"Something the matter?" He heard Shouyou asking.</p><p>"Nah... just-- just an intrusive thought".</p><p>"About what?" Shit, he wanted to know.</p><p>"Ugh... um... well y'know..." Atsumu tried to say, struggling to find the right words. </p><p>What should he do? He couldn't go and say something like 'i just thought of us having sex haha'.</p><p>No. Absolutely no.</p><p>So what if he <em>partially</em> told the truth? It wouldn't do any harm, right? After all, his main problem was about his feelings.</p><p>The blonde took a deep breath and said "I thought about us" not looking at his boyfriend and leaving the diced carrots aside to start peeling a potato (as a distraction).</p><p>"Us? Like, you and me?" Atsumu gulped, peeling faster now.</p><p>"No. Us like... you and me, and Tobio-kun"</p><p>The room went silent for a minute before Shouyou asked "Is that a bad thing?" And destroyed the setter because, really now, he didn't need more questions, let alone something like THAT.</p><p>"Well..." he was nowhere near sure about his answer, so he decided to start dicing the peeled potato in front of him as he tried to figure out one, ignoring his shaky hands "It's not bad, just... weird".</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because..." he took a deep breath and gulped, almost not believing the words that were about to come out of his mouth "i think i might be starting to... <em>feel things </em>for Tobio-kun".</p><p>Atsumu's heart raced dangerously in his chest, his cheeks were burning too when he interrupted himself to add "but i love you and i'm with you already and it's so confusing that--! I don't know..." and then he stayed tense, quiet, silent and even nervous not knowing what to expect from Shouyou, but that didn't last long because he definitely flinched and gasped when a piece of -obviously not grated- ginger hit his face.</p><p>A piece of ginger thrown by Shouyou.</p><p>"... <em>How dare ya</em>" was the only thing that came out of his mouth just to be ignored by the wing spiker saying:</p><p>"I love you too, and i love Kageyama..! I love both of you, i really do"</p><p>The blonde sighed, feeling a bit more relaxed now "I know".</p><p>"And i'm dating you two at the same time"</p><p>"Yeah".</p><p>"Does it seem like i love one of you more than the other?"</p><p>"Well... no"</p><p>"Say then..." Shouyou grabbed a piece of garlic this time and aimed at Atsumu's face again "If i can love more than one person, don't you think you can do it too?"</p><p>That sentence hit the setter like a truck. Technically, it was true... Shouyou WAS dating him <em>and</em> Tobio, and he'd seen with his own eyes that he didn't treat any of them different, so it was possible, right? Maybe... but he felt like it wasn't right for some reason.</p><p>"Hey, Atsumu-san, are you there?"</p><p>"Woah yeah i am!" He exclaimed when he saw Shouyou was preparing to throw the piece of garlic he was holding "Just don't throw that thing at me!"</p><p>"Okay, can i tell you something now?"</p><p>"Sure".</p><p>"Wait, can you pass me the oil first? I gotta add it to the dutch oven and then all of that 'place it over medium heat' thing".</p><p>Atsumu grabbed the oil and left it next to Hinata "Here".</p><p>"Thanks" Shouyou proceeded to add the oil and the cumin seeds "Now as i was going to say..."</p><p>"Mhm?"</p><p>"I know what you're thinking"</p><p>Atsumu crossed his arms and tilted his head in curiosity "Really?"</p><p>Shouyou flashed a confident smile at him and answered by saying "Yeah, and  i want you to know that if you like Kageyama, i'm okay with it, more than okay actually... so you can figure your feelings out, i'll be there for you guys if anything happens".</p><p>...The setter never thought he'd need to hear those words so much... he could do it, his boyfriend supported him on that. It seemed obvious since he also supported Shouyou on that whole 'dating two people' thing, but still, he needed confirmation because he was new at this kind of relationship (as much as Shouyou was), and it was so relieving that he couldn't help tearing up a little.</p><p>"...Of course you're fine with it..." he said. </p><p>"Even happy to be honest!" </p><p>"...Thanks" Atsumu muttered softly. Now he knew, now he finally realised the thing tormenting him was fear, that knot he felt in his throat every time he tried to talk about his situation with Tobio was fear of what would happen to them, how would everything... change, but now that he actually expressed himself, he felt better and more confident about non-monogamy (it still sounded a bit weird for him but, baby steps).</p><p>"It's nothing" Shouyou said in response, leaning towards the blonde to kiss his cheek "Now go finish dicing those vegetables!"</p><p>"I'm on it!"</p><p>The pair of boyfriends kept cooking as that internet recipe said, they knew it wouldn't be a god tier pork curry, but they put they all in it and they were sure everything would be alright now.</p><hr/><p>When Tobio woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he was alone. Lights were off despite the sky going dark, but the TV was still on for some reason, displaying a cliche high school romance movie that probably wouldn't interest him in the least, he could tell because that particular scene showed a girl 'casually' walking into a guy in one of those typical <em>'''''american'''''</em>  school halls. </p><p>Tobio stared at the screen for a while as he regained consciousness. The movie was obviously from the girl's point of view, so she just interrupted with her narrative everytime she could, which was annoying him. Why was she talking so much? He knows she likes that guy, there was no need to repeat it! And why was she so clumsy? Love isn't supposed to make you drop whatever you're holding in the middle of a hall, she could've just put everything in her locker that was <em>literally in front of her</em>... was she stupid?</p><p>The setter couldn't help frowning in confusion when the guy the main character liked walked towards her asking  if she needed help picking up her stuff and<em> she turned the fuck around!</em>  What the fuck? Didn't she like him? Why would she do that..?! And why was she narrating again?! He didn't really care if the girl was <em>'too nervous to talk to him' </em>and <em>'couldn't manage to look at him'</em>, the guy was talking to her already!</p><p>When the girl finally opened her mouth, Tobio regretted wanting her to speak.<em> 'N-no, i can... i can do it by myself but... thank you' </em>was the most stupid thing she could've said! She stuttered more than she talked, and to top it off, the girl just picked her books in the worst way possible and stuffed them on her locker carelessly as fuck just to leave faster!</p><p> She had an opportunity and she didn't take it! </p><p>Well... Tobio isn't really one to talk about taking opportunities, but still! He wasn't THAT stupid! </p><p>What annoyed him the most was that the girl turned back and stood there like an idiot, staring at the poor guy and opening her mouth every now and then, NARRATING but NOT TALKING! If she can speak in her mind she can speak for real!</p><p>...Why did she turn around again and leave?! </p><p>Tobio's eyebrow twitched when the girl joined her group of friends and everyone there started asking what happened like her love life was a priority to them and the girl just said <em>'Guys shut up! You're gonna kill me if you keep this up!' </em></p><p>Well, then perish! </p><p>"This is bullshit" Tobio said, grabbing the remote and turning off the TV, only then realising He'd been so immerse in his ranting he hadn't noticed the smell coming from the kitchen. He didn't want to assume but... </p><p>He swore that smell was pork curry, and he wanted to check so he stood up and started walking. Hinata and Atsumu were (obviously) there, their voices were kind of muffled at first, but sounded more clear as he got closer to the door.</p><p>"Um... i don't think that's how you make a soft boiled egg, Atsumu-san".</p><p>"What are ya talkin' about? It's perfect, just look at it"</p><p>"I mean-- can't deny it looks good but your metho--"</p><p>"What are you guys doing?" both of them jolted and turned around light speed when they heard Tobio's voice as he opened the door, they could tell he was still sleepy by the way he squinted and rubbed his eyes to get used to the kitchen light.</p><p>When Tobio finally cleared his sight, he saw Atsumu turning back around so he wouldn't have to face him, and stopping when Shouyou elbowed him. He knew something wasn't quite right with the blonde lately, and it made him feel kind of bad, but he was used to people ignoring him so... that shouldn't affect him so much. </p><p>Still... He started wondering... would he answer him if he asked what was wrong?</p><p>"Well..." Atsumu trailed off and drifted his gaze.</p><p>"We made pork curry" Hinata said "You want some? We can eat together" the wing spiker was fidgeting with his fingers and that was obviously a sign that he was a bit nervous, but not in a bad way... it was the type that made you feel butterflies in your stomach actually.</p><p>Something pretty normal considering the meaning behind the gesture.</p><p>"Um... sure" Tobio accepted and Atsumu let out a relieved sigh he didn't even know he was containing because, damn, was he nervous.</p><p>"Great! You go set the table, we'll be there in no time!" And that was exactly how it was. A few minutes later, they were all sitting at the table with a plate of pork curry in front of them.</p><p>"Come on, try it!" </p><p>Tobio squinted his eyes in suspicion, feeling a little awkward having all the looks on him, but decided to try and take a mouthful of curry anyway. </p><p>Maybe it was just a thing of perception, but Atsumu and Hinata had never, ever seen Kageyama chewing so slow... it felt like he was taking forever to swallow his food and they had no idea if that was a good or a bad sign, so they were really expectant when he finally did it and opened his mouth just to say:</p><p>"...Can someone pass me the salt?"</p><p>Atsumu's eye twitched as he frowned and exclaimed "Are ya<em> fucking </em>kiddin' me?!" at the same time Shouyou said "Why are you doing this to us?" </p><p>"...I was joking, it's good".</p><p>Atsumu, who was clenching his fist now, took a deep breath and looked at Shouyou.</p><p>"I can't do this" he muttered. </p><p>"You've already made it this far, come on he's in front of us!"</p><p>"...Okay fuck it" he took another deep breath and faced Tobio this time, not knowing what to say to make everything clear "Tobio-kun".</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I have something to tell you".</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Atsumu moved very awkwardly on his seat and and opened his mouth for a few seconds to say what he wanted, but there was nothing really coherent in his head to express, just a big mess "--Wait let me think of something that makes sense".</p><p>The same sequence repeated, and Tobio just stared at him, confusion written all over his face as he waited for Atsumu to finally speak... there was an odd similarity between the other setter's behaviour and that annoying girl's in the movie he saw earlier.</p><p>"Don't look at me like that, yer making this harder than it should be!!"</p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>The blonde growled in exasperation and covered his face with his hands, only then being able to say "Sorry for ignoring ya all these days".</p><p>Tobio would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by those words, Atsumu was talking to him..! Or well, doing his best to talk to him, and the most important part was that he was<em> apologizing!</em> It was weird and odd... but it felt nice... and it made the curry taste better somehow.</p><p>"You're not mad at me anymore?"</p><p>"What--?! I was never mad at you!"</p><p>"Then why were you ignoring me?" </p><p>Atsumu gulped and drifted his gaze, feeling his heart beat fast and his cheeks starting to burn. No, he didn't want to deal with this today.</p><p>"... Can't say right now".</p><p>"I understand" Tobio felt a little dissapointed by that, but at least his interactions with Atsumu wouldn't be THAT awkward anymore, so it was still a good thing "It's alright, i forgive you".</p><p>Atsumu lifted his head light speed and stared at him in awe "Really?" he asked.</p><p>"Kageyama isn't one to hold big grudges, so it's okay" Shouyou said, smiling softly knowing that things would get better from now on.</p><p><em>'He finally looks at me'</em> Kageyama thought as he looked at Atsumu sighing in what seemed to be relief... it still reminds him of that girl from the movie for some reason, but he couldn't put his finger on it yet...</p><p>"Woah, well... thanks".</p><p>"No problem" anyways, whatever it was, it didn't matter right now. </p><p>He had better things to think and feel happy about.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay, first of all, i know i've been taking a lot of time to update this, yeah... sorry about that, but i have to admit i hadn't been feeling like writing until a few weeks ago... i didn't have a lot of motivation and i rather take a long time and write something that's worth it than just write a bunch of bs without sense and the usual passion i have for writing fics.</p><p>It really took me a lot of time to feel satisfied with what i did with this chapter, so i really hope it's well written and you like it, also, FINALLY SOME ATSUHINA IN THIS FIC!  </p><p>Anyways, have a good day/night</p><p>bye~ &lt;33</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>